Drawn
by pendragon94
Summary: AU, Sookie feels pulled to Eric and danger lurks anywhere they go as they face the trials of being together.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Sook, long time no see." Sam says coming through the front door in his black suit, his hair slicked back and his clothes seemingly freshly pressed.

"Hey Sam." I greet him with a small smile, the next person in line to greet me Tara and then Lafayette who is followed by Arlene. More are there, the line going out the door and I stay in my place greeting everyone, doing my best to stay strong as I glance repeatedly at the coffin I can't see into from this angle. Jason is absent and in the back of my mind I'm furious with him, but I let it go for now, knowing it is something to be dealt with later.

Once everyone that seems to be arriving has done so, the pastor has everyone have a seat and starts reading from his book.

She's lowered into the ground a few hours before sunset, tears being shed by all in attendance and I hand a key to Sam as we are all in the parking lot leaving. "This is to the house; can you make sure Jason gets it?" I'd taken care of giving him ownership of the house through Gran's lawyer and had already received half her savings money and life insurance which was a lot more than I had anticipated it to be. I'd opted to let him keep his half of all the money along with the house even though he hadn't talked to me for a while, as I figured he'd likely leave me alone.

"Where you headed from 'ere?" He asks curiously, putting it in his shirt pocket.

"Shreveport for now, I got a job at the newspaper as one of the people proofreading articles, so I'll work really late at night. I'll keep looking for better jobs in bigger cities, bigger newspaper and publishing places, maybe New Orleans. Oh, you can take my old car if you want it, the keys should be in the kitchen in the farmhouse, I'm not sure if it still runs bit if not then you could sell it for scrap the title is in the glovebox. The apartment I got last week is really close to where I work now, so no worries. I'm planning on a new car as soon as I need one." _Not that I couldn't just teleport everywhere anyway._ I don't say that part though, as he's never known about anything beyond my telepathy. Niall had come to see me in my junior year of college, helping me to understand what I was and showing me how to defend myself with my light as well as teleportation. He'd wanted me to come with him to learn even more, but I'd refused, and he'd respected it as I was well on my way to graduating as valedictorian.

"That sounds like good work for ya, I'd imagine you won' be swamped with people too much. Also, don' take this the wrong way, but I'm really also sorry about the timin' of all of this. Your Gran would have loved to have celebrated with you." In his head he's watching me walk down the aisle on TV as the school graduation had been broadcasted and many at Merlotte's had been interest in seeing me get my diploma as well as deliver my speech. Gran had been declining rapidly while I'd been taking my finals, Sam calling me just hours after my walk at Graduation to tell me that she'd passed.

"I understand what you mean and yeah, she would have, she was really excited when I got accepted to an Ivy league school even though it meant I was leaving. The nurses said she was just completely out of it when they tried to put it on the TV for her." I stop myself form saying more, not wanting to lose my composure any further before giving Sam a hug goodbye.

"Let me know if I can ever do anythin' for ya." He says with the window down in his truck before backing up and leaving along with everyone else.

Saying a quick goodbye to my friends as well, I see everyone off before I walk back towards the farmhouse. Grabbing a small box from the porch, it's the last few items I'd wanted to get from the place and had set aside earlier in the morning. Now that I'm alone, a fresh set of tears drops down my face and I sit on the porch swing for a while, listening to the insects and nightlife slowly come awake as the sun sets. "Goodbye Gran." I mutter, touch the porch banister one more time before teleporting to my apartment entryway. Kicking off my shoes, I leave the box on the edge of the dining room table and go to grab myself a bite to eat from the refrigerator.

I'm stuck using paper plates and plastic silverware as I haven't bought real stuff yet. The thought of keeping Gran's dishes and cookware had made me too sad and apart from a few heirloom pieces I packed into storage, I'd given a lot of it away to Gran's friends. Glancing at my sparse, small living room, I pass it as I head into by bedroom and strip my clothes into the dirty laundry hamper. Getting a shower, I stand in the hot water for a long time, saltwater mixing with the fresh as it goes down the drain and by the time I come out I feel exhausted. Falling into bed, I curl up under the blankets and stare at the blank wall as I slowly fall to sleep.

When I wake in the morning, I find that I'm surprisingly alright feeling, not completely unstable as I slowly work my way through a breakfast of leftovers from a couple nights prior. I take my day one step at a time, getting through it as I occasionally find myself crying despite not actively thinking about the previous few days. The remainder of the week goes the same, small tasks being completed each day as I slowly get things in order in my life before my first day at my new job ten days after the funeral.

I'd walked by the building a couple times in the past days as I'd gotten more familiar with the city, making my way into the front door. The receptionist happily points me towards a staff elevator on one side of the room even as she seems to be getting ready to leave and I'm not surprised as it's nearly midnight.

Getting out of the elevator in the basement, I am surprised by the size of the open room. "Hi." Looking to my left, I see the source of the voice is the only other person here, standing to hold his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Sookie. I think I'm in the right place? I'm a new editor."

"Yeah, alright, you're the girl Martin mentioned. I'm Shane, the other editor. There's only two of us, now. There used to be three, a guy who was the original editor and who retired recently and another girl who moved across the country. It isn't really a three-person work load, but they're supposed to hire another person soon so that we'll be able to rotate nights for time off." He starts showing me how it works soon enough, telling me to be careful as we do in fact hold the only currently compiled copies of the next days paper.

It only takes a few days to figure out most of my job, quickly falling into a new pattern as the days turn into weeks. My work starts each night at midnight, ending only when the paper is ready to be sent to print and there are many a morning that I end up in a waffle house around the corner to eat a breakfast for a late dinner before heading home to sleep. I usually don't rise until two or three in the afternoon, not minding it though as I was never much of a morning person anyway.

I'm almost a month into working there when they hire the new girl, another woman fresh out of college and I maintain a superficial relationship with her just as I've done with Shane. I don't like the thought of getting too close to either of them, especially Shane as he's thought about asking me on dates, which I wish to avoid. I idly hope they will get together and leave me alone, but I doubt I'll be that lucky. It's my first night off, and I pull on a long dark dress that falls from my shoulders to below my knees before slipping on my short black heels. My hair gets brushed out straight as I don't feel like putting it up and I take a stroll down the street slowly as I get used to the way there.

It had been in many of the articles I edited when I started, the club Fangtasia reopening after a dramatic remodel following the bombing of the main dancefloor. Apparently, the only ones injured were humans, and it seemed to have been a major factor in the recent shift towards passing vampire's equal rights. It had been in national headlines for a couple days and well as still receiving regular mention. The local newspapers went on about it for nearly two weeks and several recent articles had talked about the finished remodel and reopening planning. After the first few articles I'd edited, I ended up learning a lot about vampires, doing extensive research on the internet as I tried to learn about their history as well. I'd ended up talking to several of the people who'd interviewed the owner and pulled the memories from their minds so that I could get a better idea of what he was like.

The newspaper had made oddly vague and little mentions of him, my curiosity peaked when even the people who interviewed him seem unable to remember much about him. But then when I looked closer, one by one, I realized they'd all been glamoured. I'd considered breaking the vampires magic in their minds but decided against it, unable to see what was hidden and not wanting anything traumatic to affect them. A fair amount of digging around on the internet doesn't reveal much besides his name, and a consensus that he's at least four or five hundred years old if not older. There's no mention of his whereabouts before Shreveport and I wonder how long he's been here.

Neon signs begin to greet me as I see more bars, people loitering around as it's dinner time and lots of the places serving food on terraces and balconies to hungry individuals. There are voids scattered around, none of them within sight though until I go around a corner to spot Fangtasia across the street. A vampire with blond hair done up in fancy curls and a black leather, gothic outfit stands at the door, carding people as they get to enter slowly. A second door further behind her has a second vampire stationed as he seems to be watching the people that exit. An Asian man in a closely cut black suit, his hair cut short to his head as he watches inside the club with a stern face, not even glancing my way as I get in the line to enter. Making sure my scent is undetectable, I wait patiently as the line moves slowly but steadily, my turn next as a pair of women in skimpy red clothes go in.

"ID." She says with a saccharine smile and I hand it over as I had it ready, her fingers taking it from mine as she flips it over and inspects it closely. "Aren't we dressed nice this evening." She's glancing me over as she says it and I can't help the smile on my face as her tone tells me she's not just teasing.

"Sorry, I don't swing that way, but thanks for the compliment. It was the only thing in my closet that I thought would fit in." I chuckle as I take my ID from her and she waves her hand towards the inside of the club.

"Well I hope you have a good time. If not, come find me later." The wink she gives me is paired with a fangy grin and I chuckle amusedly as I go inside, wondering if she gives everyone the same treatment for the sake of the image of the bar.

The bar is to my right, a long black and gray marbled countertop with drinks at regular intervals as most of the seats are taken. The dance floor in the center is black tile, the rest of the floor matching it and paired well with the mahogany and red fabric booths around the walls of the club. Several free-standing tables are on the back side of the bar as well as an empty DJ table and a small booth of merchandise with a vampire sitting behind the register. I head towards an empty seat at the bar slowly, getting a quick rundown on the place from multiple human employees. There's a stage on the far side of the space from the bar, a rather impressive and large wooden chair sitting empty with black curtains hiding the wall behind it. It looks to be intricately carved, but I don't want to get too close to it as I wish to stay unnoticed, sitting and waiting for the bartender as he speaks with someone else.

"What can I get you?" He asks, appearing before me in an instant and I smile politely. It looks as though he might be from South America and I wonder about his age, his void steady and unwavering as I gentry try to see if I can get in.

"A gin and tonic, please." Nodding, he moves away for a moment to get what he needs.

Returning, he mixes it in front of me and hands it to me a second later. "Date tonight?"

"No, I've just been working a lot. I wanted to enjoy a night to myself and thank you for the drink."

Not replying, he moves away to where someone else has sat down and I wonder how much it'll be for my drink. I sort through some of the memories of the human employees, all of them paid well and with full benefits. There's even a clause for coverage of the cost of a psychologist in case anyone is feeling in need. It doesn't seem to be used much though as I find that the humans are all well treated, although the public is nothing that can be spoken for.

"Who are you?" A man asks as he sits next to me, breaking me from my thoughts and I look him over as I see in his head that he wishes to get me in bed. Distaste sours my mood as I don't like the feel of his mind, someone who is deceptive while also being easily swayed.

"I'm just enjoying a drink to myself, thank you." I tell him with a dismissive tone and I'm unhappy when I feel his hand land on my shoulder.

"Come one now, don't be like that." He says with a confident grin, certain he can get me to like him if I drink some more.

"No, thank you, as I said before I am not in the mood to go home with some random guy." My voice is terse as I am nearly ready to turn him away mentally.

"Well, I don't _have_ to be random. Let's get to know each other." Scoffing, I am about to lash out at him silently when his hand is suddenly removed, and he looks at the void I sense behind me with surprise.

"The lady would like to be left alone." The Spanish accent is undeniable as I realize the bartender is standing behind me, his hand gripping the mans wrist and pulling him up from his chair. "You need to leave." He informs the man, looking at the exit pointedly.

"Wow, I'm sorry, you didn't have to do that." I say a moment later as he appears back behind the bar handing me a second drink as my first one is nearly gone and he just shrugs.

"His kind is unwelcome here." He states simply, and I smile.

"I can imagine why… how much are these?" I ask tapping my full glass and he hands me a piece of card stock from behind the bar. It lists the prices for all the basic drinks and I glance it over quickly. "Thank you." I mutter as he walks away, looking over the drink options and flipping the card to see the 'house specials'.

There's some interesting choices, and I'm considering choosing one but go against it as I get distracted. The crowd seems to be buzzing with a new energy as a blond head walks straight through it, cutting a line through the people until I see the tall man turning to sit in his chair on the stage. Thoughts of the humans confirm that this is the infamous Eric Northman and I look him over as I swivel my bar stool around. His eyes sweep the crowd, not stopping on anyone before he pulls out a cell phone and I put together my mental image of him with the actual vampire himself as I look at his face. He's handsome, that's for sure, and I'm surprised when I feel myself drawn to him but turn away as I grab my drink to finish it.

I observe the club for a couple of hours, making the occasional small chat with a woman named Ginger who seems to talk faster than anyone I've ever met. She goes on and on as I just nod along, not seeming to care that I'm not really listening and walking away beyond earshot even as she rambles about every inane detail of her life. I'm not sure if she clocks out but she's gone after a while, not reappearing before I pay my bill along with give a tip before leaving, nodding politely to the Asian vampire on my way.

The grocery store is a needed stop on my way home as I remember a few things I need before I walk to a couple blocks away. After getting everything checked out and popping home from a quiet corner, I put it away and heat up some soup leftovers from before work. I grab a shower after I've done some cleaning of the apartment and end up staying up late as I don't want to disrupt my work routine, going to bed just before dawn.

My next few days at work are uneventful, the time passing by without incident until my next day off when I decide to go to Fangtasia again. I'm not sure what draws me back to the place but something about the atmosphere appeals to me, the same bartender from the previous time there and he recognize me. A gin and tonic is already in front of me as I sit and enjoy the alone time to myself, making progressive use of my digital books. Eric does not appear while I'm there and I leave a few hours later, giving the bartender a good tip again before I stand and walk out.

I'm leaving when I contemplate that I've worn the same outfit to Fangtasia twice, heading home to change to more comfortable clothes then departing once more. My first stop is a small boutique I'd passed multiple times on my way into the grocers, an assortment of clothes for club goers available there and I find several good outfits to help me fit in at the bar. The second place I go to is a chain store with more 'normal' clothes and I find my supplemental items there, darkly colored underclothes and dark shoes in different styles as well as hair ties and skin care products. Carrying all of my bags bundled together I leave the store, turning and nearly going to an alleyway to pop home but stopping as I see a bookstore I hadn't noticed before tucked between the clothing store and an electronics store.

"Anything in particular you're looking for?" A middle-aged woman asks as I enter the small space, but see that it stretches back as the building must be narrow but long.

"Not really, I just never noticed this place here before and I wanted to have a look."

"Alrighty, well do you want to put all of your things down on one of the reading tables? Nobody should bother them while you browse." I thank her for the suggestion as she points to a few small sitting tables along the wall to my right. Bookshelves stretch the length of the entire place, full of lots of treasures as I find that I have to limit myself on what I'm going to get for now. Promising that I'll return soon, I thank the woman as she hands me the bags with my books and I grab my other bags before heading outside. Ducking into an alley I finally pop home, dropping the bags onto my couch and sitting down to rest for a moment.

Work feels strange the next few days, my mind repeatedly drifting back to Eric. I even find myself typing his name into a correction when I'm mindlessly fixing a small mistake and must fix that as well. I'm surprised when I sense a werewolf coming down in the elevator just before I'm about to go home, almost a week having passed since my last visit to Fangtasia. The doors ding open and he walks in, looking around curiously and I'm surprised when I recognize his face although his name hadn't rung a bell as I pluck it from his mind. "Can I help you?" I ask, standing before him.

"Yes, I'm looking for a Sookie Stackhouse?"

"That would be me, but who are you?"

"I'm Alan Beverly." I flush, standing straighter and holding my hand out which he takes.

His name is on the plaque in the entrance as he is the owner of the company, his thoughts quickly shielded as I don't wish to eavesdrop on my boss's boss and I smile pleasantly. "I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you for a moment. Is there something I can help you with? We're done editing for the night and Shane already left, so I was about to head out as well."

"Yes, I just wanted to come see how things were settling for you? I was the one who took a special interest in your application as you are local, and your Ivy league degree doesn't hurt." He says with a grin and I chuckle, getting the distinct impression that he's trying to flirt.

"Oh, I enjoy the work and I like the relative quiet. I've also never been a morning person, so this job makes my schedule perfect. Thank you for hiring me, sir." His smile twitches down for a second and I peek at his mind to see that he's reprimanding himself, reminding himself that he is in fact my boss and can't act unseemly.

"Well that's good to hear. If you need anything, do leave a message with my secretary for me. You can go, I'm going to have a look around for a bit as I like to check up on things every now and then." Nodding with a smile, I step past him and reach the elevator, the doors sliding closed as I look at his back getting further away.

My walk home is quiet as I'm mentally preoccupied, thinking about what it's like to date a werewolf but never having done so as one never appealed to me in that way. I'd met a few in college but they didn't catch my eye like Eric did… my step falters as I realize I'd just compared my boss and werewolves from college to Eric all at the same time. Shaking my head, I wonder what is wrong with me as I get out my card key, unlocking the apartment complex main entrance. The stairwell is vacated, and I glance back through the glass door to see nobody is there before I pop straight into my living room. Putting my shoes by the door I go about making a single serving of spaghetti, watching a movie as I eat it. After a shower I end up lying in bed reading until I end up passing out with the book in my hands.

My next day at work is a quick one, the Sunday paper not yielding much for me to do and I stare at the clock for several minutes as I consider my options. Popping to my bedroom I change into a black long-sleeved knitted top and black slacks. I find my recently bought pair of simple black wedges comfortable to walk in as I try them out through the apartment. Putting my hair up in a tight bun with a pair of wooden hair sticks Niall had given me, I finally add the barest smudge of grey eyeshadow as I look myself over in the mirror. I pause for a second, surprised by how good the outfit looks on me. I'd known that it would fit when I bought it, but I hadn't actually tried it on yet and decidedly feel confident in it as I pop to an alley near Fangtasia.

It's only going to be open for a couple more hours and I don't know if Eric will even still be there, but I'm feeling oddly energized as I bounce across the street. The blond vampire is not at the entrance door, instead the Asian one as they've switched places and he looks at my ID silently before I'm allowed inside. The bartender is the same South American vampire from previous nights, Marcel, I learn as I pick his name from one of the few waitresses who overheard Eric say it. He's polite, nodding in welcome as he sets a drink in front of me and I was thankfully able to get the last bar stool against the wall, making it easier to go unnoticed. I keep my attention mentally on the mind of the bartender as I have in previous nights, not necessary trying to get into a vampire's thoughts but focusing on the blessed silence as I don't have to hold my shields up. Reading I've found is much easier, a theory I confirm as I can feel myself reading faster and comprehending quicker. I tune out the bar sounds with ear buds attached to my phone, loud orchestral music crashing in my eardrums as I have my favorite tracks on a list to repeat.

My attention is turned as I'm changing books, something caught in my filter, a thought that I can't ignore as I focus on the source. _Just drop it in… there we go… now we just wait until a few minutes after she drinks it._ I'm sickened by the thoughts of the man, turning my head towards him as he casually walks away from the table where he'd just dosed a woman's drink. Lifting my hand to get the bartenders attention from the far end, he appears a second later and I point out the table making sure he knows which one I'm talking about. "I just saw that guy dose a drink with something over at that table." Pointing at the other table, he looks between them before looking at me with a blank expression and disappearing. I realize he's gone onto the stage behind me as I track his void and I stiffen slightly, hoping nothing comes of it.

The man who dosed the drink is soon escorted out by a different vampire as the bartender returns to his station and the would-be victim receives a new drink. After finishing a third drink I decide that I'm ready to leave and go get dinner somewhere nice, asking for my bill to which he nods as he goes to get it. His cash register prints up the ticket and he hands it to me, surprising me when it says the amount due is zero. "The owner would like to thank you for your observation as his wish is to keep all of his patrons as safe as possible. Your drinks were free tonight."

"Oh, well, I'll just leave a tip for you then." I give him what would have been the cost of my drinks and stand to leave as he looks mildly surprised.

Turning, I'm surprised when Eric is standing in front of me, his height towering over mine as he's at least a foot taller and he stares down at me with icy blue eyes. "You will come with me." Feeling the pressing of his glamour on me, I do as he says so as not to create a scene and wonder what he wants as I follow him into what appears to be his office. His desk is large and looks to be solid wood, his chair behind it nearly as large as the one on the stage and he directs me to sit across from him. "How did you know the man tried to rape the woman?"

"I seen him drop the pill in her drink when he thought nobody was looking." Keeping my voice flat, I do my best not to give anything away even as he narrows his eyes.

"No, you see, I too witnessed him put the pill into her drink and was already having it handled before Marcel told me what you told him. With where you were sitting, there is no way you could have seen what he was doing as his back was fully to you. Thus, I would like to know how you actually knew what he was doing, and I would also like to know how you seem to be ignoring my glamour." I'm stunned, not sure what to say as I hadn't realized he would be so observant before kicking myself. He owns and had ran the place for years even before the remodel and recent reopening, so of course he knew what he was doing surveying the club floor every night.

"Well, firstly, I'm sorry for trying to trick you into thinking I was under your control. Secondly, I would rather not tell you how I knew what he was doing, and I would hope you can leave it at that. Lastly, I would like to go now as I have yet to eat anything since this morning." I'm nearly going to stand when he growls and I'm not sure what to say before he's moved, sitting on the edge of his desk only a few feet away.

"That is not how this works. You are in my area, I am the Sheriff here, and I will know what you are." Blinking at his threatening tone, I almost want to literally, physically kick myself as I realize it makes perfect sense.

"I'm really sorry, I had no idea. I'm Sookie. I didn't know you were the Sheriff, I'm not really in touch with any of the supernatural community. I just moved back here after I finished college a couple months ago." I find myself rambling when he's smirking slightly and I go quiet.

"I see. What did you major in?" His tone is flat, and I answer automatically after having been asked the same question or a variation of it multitudes of times over the past several months.

"European and American History, I have a four-year degree in both. I graduated valedictorian at Columbia University." He pauses before speaking and I wonder what he's thinking, staring me down with no emotion to give anything away.

"You said you moved back, so I take it here or at least Louisiana is your home. New York is far away for a human to travel from home, was there not a closer school that would allow you the same studies?" I smile hesitantly, not having answered this honestly before as nobody had ever asked since it was an Ivy league school and the obvious choice once I was accepted.

"I got offered a full scholarship to any school I got accepted at as long as my grades stayed above a ninety percent. I applied to all the schools I could and got accepted at Columbia even though I didn't think I would be. It also reminds me of the Parthenon, and since it's as close as I'll likely ever get to actually visiting the real thing, I decided to go there."

He smirks, raising an eyebrow as he sounds questioning. "You got a full scholarship and picked your school not because it was an Ivy league, but because it looks like a place you'd like to visit? Why did you come back here though?"

"Well, I like the jobs that my education opens up for me. I don't usually go into crowds too often, since I'm rather introverted, and I'd like to find a quiet job somewhere record keeping or doing something like that. Right now, I'm working to edit the newspaper which is nice work and I like it well enough, so I'll probably keep doing that until something better comes along. I have enough savings if I wanted to focus on a job hunt at any point, so I'm not worried about making more money right now." I reason, fully aware that he is pumping me for information but not minding as I find myself oddly wanting to open up to him.

"I see, and why is it that you do not enjoy crowds?" He leans forward, sort of blocking me from leaving my seat and I feel my nerves creeping up a bit.

There doesn't seem to be a problem for him to wait as I think over my options, considering whether I want to actually tell him or not and I find myself concluding that I must. I won't be able to get away without teleporting, which will undoubtedly either tell him what I am or make him incredibly interested in finding out. He wouldn't likely take much time to find me after speaking with the vampire at the front door, since she seen my ID. Leveling him with a serious gaze, I see him stiffen his stance slightly. "Should I tell you what I am, I would hope you would not go spouting it off to everyone in town. I'd rather not be the target of more than potentially just you."

"Why would you be a target?" He demands, the smirk he'd previously worn gone.

"Because, I am a fairy. I'd hope you understand that I would prefer not to have to defend myself constantly. I just want to live in this area in peace." He's stone still, unmoving before he's behind his desk, now lightly glowering at me and I'm quiet as I'm not expecting this change in his demeanor.

"Niall allows you to roam free of his realm?" The inquiry is a justifiable one since the realm is mostly closed off from travel.

"Grandfather said I can go anywhere I want." I say without thought and I clamp my mouth shut.

"Grandfather?" His tone is quieter than before as I can see him simply wanting confirmation and I can feel myself blushing a little.

"Yes, Granddaddy Niall Brigant, to be exact. I'm his granddaughter." There's a pregnant silence as I stare up at his emotionless face, not sure what will happen before he's appearing very calm again.

"I see, so you used your fairy powers to figure it out." The deduction makes me remember what we'd originally been talking about and I nod.

"Well, I'm telepathic, so I just read his thoughts." His frame goes still at this new piece of information.

"You can read my thoughts?" He demands, tense again, and I lean back into my seat.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. No, I can't hear vampires at all. Werewolves are fuzzy but not completely undoable and humans are usually the easiest." I tell him honestly, not sure what else to say. I blush when my stomach growls loudly and he glances down at my midsection before moving his eyes back up to my face. He doesn't move to stop me as I grab a pen from his desk along with a sticky note from a dispenser. "I'll leave you my phone number, and if you need anything then you can call me but you got your answers for tonight and I'd like to go get dinner." Writing it down, he takes the square of paper as I hold it out and doesn't say anything as I stand. "Thank you for the drinks, and the conversation. Also, you've got a really good bartender." His placid nod a second before my teleport reassures me that we've not gotten off on the wrong foot and I'm soon walking alone into a steakhouse down the road.

There's not much more than a second glance when I say I'm alone and the hostess seats me, the waiter polite as I ask for a spread of small orders of a multitude of dishes. I pick between my different foods slowly as I pull out the e-reader Gran had gotten me for my last birthday, using it to catch up on some reading I'd wanted to do as I eat. When I leave I leave a large tip, all of my leftovers bagged up for me and I leave them in my refrigerator, deciding to go to bed after doing a load of laundry.

I'm surprised by how much the sunlight hurts my eyes the next day, not having been out in it much recently. I smile as I go into a grocery store to see the newspaper I edited on the stand for sale, appreciating being able to see the fruits of my labor. I'm surprised when I see Alan down one of the aisles but duck past, hoping not to be noticed. I've forgotten that I even see him as I pull bread from a shelf, stiffening at the tap on my shoulder and turning to see him.

Pulling my ear buds out, he smiles. "You look pretty good for just going grocery shopping."

Not prepared for him to say that I glance down and remember that I'd just thrown on the outfit I'd worn for a few hours the previous night. "Oh, yeah, I was planning on a nice lunch after this." I lie smoothly, and he nods.

"I see, well if you're alone I could join you?" He shifts an inch closer and his brow furrows slightly, causing me to look into his thoughts. _What am I doing? She's my employee- why the fuck do I smell Northman on her? Fuck, she better not be a fangbanger, I can't fucking stand that shit, ruins the best girls-_

I cut off from his mind, externally unchanged as only a second has passed but I am internally groaning as I berate myself. This is why I don't get into people's minds, especially people I work with or have to be near, as I hear things I don't want to. "Actually, I was going to Bon Temps to meet up with an old friend, so maybe another time."

He blinks at the rejection, not expecting it and unresponsive as I tilt my head to him respectfully with a polite smile, turning to walk away. Checking out quickly, I leave and pop home as I hope that I don't have to deal with him again any time soon. I'm almost done putting everything away when my phone pings and I retrieve it from its charger in the bedroom, not taking it with me often as nobody ever calls it. I'm surprised when I see that it's Crystal, the girl who started as the other editor, asking if she could take my shift tonight as she really needs the extra hours. I respond telling her to get it approved by Martin as he is the entire HR department and is in charge of scheduling before contemplating what to do with my newly free night.

Remembering the lie I'd told Alan, I decide to do so after all, changing into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before calling a cab. It'll be pricey, but I don't want anyone to question how I arrived as nobody really knows what I can do besides… Eric. I ignore the realization that he's the only one I've really divulged anything to.

Sam, Tara and Lafayette are all working when I get there, taking a seat at the end of the bar after looking around to confirm Jason is not there. I find myself laughing genuinely for the first time in a while as we all talk while they work. I tell them all about my job, my apartment and the people I work with, but I omit my recent visits to the vampire bar. I know what they would think, and I find that their lives are much the same as they always were as they tell me about the goings on of the small swamp town. Arlene comes in with the kids a while later and I'm excited to see how big they are compared to the last time I seen them. She'd left them with her mother for the funeral and it had been a couple years now. Jason, although I'd expected him to come in since I assume he still can't cook, doesn't show up and nobody makes mention of him before I leave.

My visit is overall a good one and I reflect on it during my car ride back to my apartment. It's dark now, my meal at Merlotte's having taken the entire afternoon as I'd enjoyed simply being back in my first work place amongst friends. Sitting down on my couch I'm quick to pull up a book I'd started while I was at Fangtasia, and I find myself increasingly drawn to the idea of going there as I keep getting distracted by the thoughts bouncing off my shields from the neighbors above and below me. After a while I cast away my uncertainties and go to change my clothes, switching the black knit top for one just like it in deep dark red and an ankle length, black flowing skirt. It looks simple but nice, my hair being brushed out straight again instead of putting it up this time.

Grabbing my small handbag, I pop to a place nearby to Fangtasia and walk the side streets until I'm soon in line to go into the bar. I'm surprised when the blond vampire woman at the door points at me and waves me up. "Consider yourself a VIP, girly." She grins with fangs on display again and I cock my head to the side slightly before I go in.

"Why?" I ask, and she frowns, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Because the boss man says so, and I'm busy, so go." I nod, not arguing as I walk in and head to the bar as the stage is empty. Marcel is there to hand me a glass as I sit down on a stool next to the wall, a flit of recognition going through me as I realize that there are several sets of vampire eyes on me. I thank him for the drink and he nods before turning away and I leave my ear buds out as I no longer want to be fully unaware here.

I'm trying to mind my own, continuing my book when I can't help but keep glancing up and around as I frown. "Marcel." I say quietly, his head turning towards me from the other end of the bar and he's before me a second later.

"Did you need something?" He's looking at my glass at it's still half full and I empty it with a grin before he moves to grab another.

"I'm a bit curious as to why I'm the center of attention tonight for many of the area vampires." My hard stare seems to be something he doesn't want to ignore as he doesn't turn away the way most vampires would if they don't wish to answer from an assumed human.

"There is a protection order in place for you." He says flatly after a moment of silence and I nod, not asking anything else of him as he walks away.

"I do not mind being watched but being stared at is rather annoying." The words are quiet enough that the nearest human on the barstool a couple down from me doesn't hear, but I know that most if not all the vampires can. I don't miss the slight smirk on Marcel's face after I said it and I'm mildly surprised when it works, no longer feeling like I'm being watched by a crowd as I read.

Taking the last drink of my glass I swipe my finger to turn the page of my book, nearly having finished it after a short while. I reread back over several parts I had wanted to review before pulling out my small notebook and making a few notations in my information pool. I'd been considering writing my own history book on vampires, something that I couldn't find anything similar to on the market and I had begun to gather information not long after starting to work at the newspaper. The more I gathered the more I realized the book would be more similar to an omnibus as hints to vampires were scattered all throughout history. It was becoming more of a venture than I had thought it would be before I begun. As I flip through the pages I sigh when one rips after I fumble it slightly, the paper worn thin as I'd erased and rewritten things on both sides multiple times to maintain some semblance of organization from one page to the next. "Perhaps this would help?" I hear Marcel say quietly, a tape dispenser appearing before me and I look up gratefully at the gesture.

"Thank you very much." My notebook back together, I stow it away before browsing through the titles I'd bought recently to read soon.

"Might I inquire as to what you are reading and writing?" He asks quietly as he takes my glass and brings the bill when I ask for it, and I hear a curiosity in his tone that vampires usually hide from mortals.

"Mostly notes on history, I'm thinking of writing a book. I was meaning to ask if it'd be okay for me to bring a laptop in here. I might buy one soon since the paper is getting hard to manage and my notebook is almost full." There's a hint of surprise on his face as I tell him, and he answers automatically to my question.

"The policy is no cell phones or cameras on the premises, but the boss might make an exception if you asked him. He's not here tonight." Nodding, I thank him as I pay my bill, leaving him a tip before I leave out the exit. I end up in bed a short while later, nearly asleep as the sun is rising soon when I hear a text message ping on my cell phone. _Please come see me soon._ I'm confused, not sure who sent it as there is no name and I don't recognize the number before I realize it must be Eric.

Before going to work the next day, I pop to a Best Buy in New Orleans and am surprised at the prices for the better laptops. It takes a while before I bite the bullet and pick the one I like the specs of the best while making sure it doesn't have a camera or microphone and putting the nearly two-thousand-dollar charge on my credit card. It doesn't take me long to set it up once I get back home and I waste no time starting to get all of my notebook digitized. I'm no where near done when I have to go to work and return to my task as soon as I get off, staying up until a bit past sunrise before passing out tiredly in bed.

It's nearly dark when I rise, and I go about making myself dinner, working on my laptop some more before going to work and when I get home, I finally finish transcribing all of my notes. Destroying the papers, I make sure to make a backup on a flash drive I put in the laptop bag I bought as well as uploading it to a cloud storage. Making a cup of hot chocolate, I start organizing all of the information into a more palatable form, the beginning of a book coming together over the course of the next few evenings. It feels like I've been working two jobs and I decide to take a break this night, instead getting ready to go to Fangtasia. I'm in the mood for a drink and Eric had wanted to see me anyway.

There's a lot of humans loitering around the doors, no vampires detectable outside and I wonder what's going on before slipping my shields down slightly. Going from one of the busy staff member to the next, I learn that the bar got approval for a 'Rave Night' in which anyone can enter. Pam and Marcel are both behind the bar and I slip a bill into his hand at the same time that he hands me a drink, so I can leave at any point if I wish. Eric is not present on his stage and there are a lot more vampires than normal here tonight. Taking a seat at a vacant table for two in the back corner, I don't get much done as I am repeatedly approached by drunken and bold, barely legal adults of both genders. I give each of them a mental nudge with my telepathy to help turn them away, making sure that I don't have to bother Marcel or Pam, as I finally catch her name thought of in the head of a human waiter. Catching sight of Eric as I'm exiting a short time later, I see him appear on his throne as I'm almost out the door and I wave at him with a smile as I leave. Turning down the street towards a residential area, I start walking to get away from any prying eyes and am a block away when I prepare to teleport.

I'm unprepared for a hard to read mind to come barreling towards me from behind, the resulting blow to my head unavoidable. I see stars, my thoughts completely disoriented as I fall in a boneless heap against the wall of the building I'm walking next to. "Fucking fangbanger, you'll get what you deserve." Someone's scratchy voice rumbles above me and I barely comprehend what they're saying before I feel someone gripping my pony tail. A scream tears from my lips as they lift me up by the hair and a blow lands in the center of my chest a second later leaving me gasping for breath and in pain. His grip takes my arm a second later and I feel myself being thrown through the air, my arm also screaming in pain as it feels like something is broken and I land biting my tongue as I try not to scream again, my foot certainly twisting the wrong way. I'm trying to gather my thoughts, knowing if I can do so and focus for long enough that I can pop away to safety.

Reaching for my light, I've nearly reached it when a sharp fire starts in my back and I realized he's stabbed me as I lay on my stomach. There's a pause before I feel my light rushing through me with rage, my uninjured arm lurching to where I sense him on my side and I grip his ankle tightly. My light passes into him, his cry of agony music in my ears and I teleport as I feel my strength flickering. Pounding music is in my ears and I remain in my position unable to move as I go from an alley floor to the wooden floor of the stage in Fangtasia. Snarls rip into my ears from all around me, the werewolf removed from my grip a moment later as he's now gone and my vision of the wood and black curtains behind Eric's chair has spots blooming across it quickly. The music is gone, or maybe I just can't hear it, I'm not sure but a moment later I realize that Eric is in my face as he seems to be speaking with anger etched into his features, but I can't hear it. I want to speak to him but find that I can't do anything, and he disappears as my vision goes completely black.

The ceiling above me is black, the surface beneath me soft as I slowly open my eyes and I wonder where I am as I slowly piece together what happened. Closing my eyes, I wonder if I'm in Eric's office and I determine I must be, my head pounding as I do my best to get my bearings. "Can you move?" I hear Eric's flat voice and relax a little, glad that I'm not alone as I'd thought. I'm unable to raise my shields and unable to block the human thoughts, their voices distracting me heavily as I try to focus past them.

"I don't know, I haven't tried yet." My voice is slower than I intend, and I wonder if it's due to the blow to the head.

"Try, I need to know if you're capable to taking care of yourself."

"If I'm not? What then?" I question, not sure what he's after.

He doesn't answer, instead staying unmoving and I wonder what he's doing as I brace myself to get up. A gasp leaves my lips and my eyes pop back open as he appears over me, my back searing in pain and he growls. "Are you unable to heal yourself?"

"I… I don't know. He hit me in the head… really hard. My shields… I can't block the humans thoughts." I say, trying to help him understand before I hold my uninjured arm towards him. "Your hand, please." It's grasping mine a second later, his cool digits holding mine stationary in his and I relax as the thoughts are silenced as I suspected they would be. If I touch a human, their thoughts are unblockable, but with vampires being a void I'd hypothesized previously that it might silence everything instead. His face is hard as I relax for a moment before smiling at him weakly. "Can you pull me up slowly, so I don't have to tense my back to get upright?" He does so at a slower pace than I intended but I'm thankful none the less, trusting that I'm safe with him or I'd already have been killed when I was incapacitated. I feel strangely weak a second later, my eyes closed as I'm suddenly leaning against him before finally standing straight up. "Thank you for keeping me safe, I'm sorry if I disrupted your night. I did _not_ mean for this to happen."

"I know. Pamela interrogated the werewolf you brought with you. Apparently, he has been targeting what he assumes are fangbangers leaving the bar, and he's seen you coming and going frequently up until the last several days. He thought you were gone for good until you reappeared tonight, and he was angry as he thought you'd gotten smart enough to stay away. There is no tolerance for that sort of behavior in my area, so he will be ended as soon as we are sure we have all of the important information possible from him." He pauses, staring down at me without expression before speaking again a few seconds later. "I will have someone here to take you home soon."

"I'll be fine, just let me gather my energy for a second and then I can pop home." I try to tell him, and he looks at me sternly.

"No, it is not fine, Mrs. Stackhouse-."

"Miss." I cut him off and he blinks. "You thought I was married?" I ask with disbelief, having no idea why he would think that. He glances down, his free hand lifting the chain from around my neck and I look down as he holds up the wedding ring with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, no, I'm sorry. That was my grandmothers, she passed away not too long ago. She raised me after my parents passed when I was a child. I forget I'm even wearing this most of the time."

"Well, anyway, it's still not okay for you to remain alone especially if you have nobody at home to help you. I suspected as much from the lack of a scent of another on you at any time but assumed your marriage was something political arranged by Niall." His voice is as flat as usual while I feel amused, and I wonder if he will act any differently in the future now that he knows I'm single.

"Arranged marriages haven't actually been in the fae customs for a long time, they're sorta frowned upon now since they're what caused the last civil war in Fearie." I inform him, and he nods, his hand in mine stiffening as he seems to think of something before smirking.

"In that case, would you be willing to take my blood? You would be able to go home alone no problem if you allowed me to heal you. I'm assuming you know the other affects?" He asks, and I'm surprised, not sure what to think.

"Um, yeah, I know the other affects. But why are you offering that to me? Not that I'm not grateful, but I had assumed a vampire would be unwilling to give blood to someone like me." His eyebrow arches as he looks at me questioningly

"Someone like you?" He asks, wanting me to clarify.

"A fairy." I mutter quietly, not sure what else he could be referring to.

"Exactly. You are a fairy. You are the only fairy that I could likely ever get this close to and I would like to have you trust me at least somewhat as it would likely benefit me in the long run." Blinking, I chuckle a little at his assumption and he raises an eyebrow in silent questioning.

"Eric… do you think I teleported to here when I was injured by _accident_?" I ask incredulously, seeming to mystify him slightly as I feel somewhat agitated. "If I didn't trust you, I would have never let you get me alone before. Don't you think I would have teleported somewhere else if I trusted _anyone_ else in this area more to help me when I was attacked?"

"I suppose I did not consider _why_ you had come here in particular." He admits, his surprisingly apologetic tone the most I can likely ask for in the moment in the way of an actual apology.

"How long was I out?" I ask as I realize I don't even know what time it is and there's no clock in the room, a thin banded watch I had been wearing on my left wrist broken by the werewolf.

"Nearly an hour, the bar usually starts closing down anyway so in the minds of the humans we simply closed early. In reality, I removed the werewolf from you as soon as you appeared and I assessed the situation, then I brought you to be secured in my office as the vampires of my area were being riled by the smell of your blood."

"Yeah, I was pretty sure you were at least five or six hundred, so I knew you'd be able to handle it." He smirks earnestly, and I blink as I realize I might have been wrong. "Am I guessing too high of an age?"

"Oh no, just much too low." I blanche as he says it, wondering just how deep I've gotten myself.


	2. Chapter 2

"I would not use my strength against you, as long as you show me the same courtesy. At my age, it will only take a mouthful to heal you for the most part with the extent of your injuries, should also help your head." He tells me with a slight smirk and I roll my eyes.

I wait as he raises his hand to his mouth, biting his wrist with no hesitation and I react accordingly when he presses the bleeding appendage to my lips. The taste has undertones of metallic but is overall sweet, a strange strong honey like essence to it as it slides to the back of my throat. I'm able to press my foot fully to the floor as I feel my ankle healing quickly a moment later, my tongue swiping his skin before he pulls away. Releasing his hand as I am able to now maintain my shields, I press my fingers into my opposite arm carefully as I feel it tingling and barely a twinge is found as I heal. "Thank you very much." I'm slightly awed, not having expected it to work so quickly.

"Yes, why did you continue to hold my hand until now though?" He seems to be wondering and speaks his question as my headache fully ebbs away.

"I have to maintain mental shields to keep out the thoughts of the humans, otherwise I'm forced to endure them uninhibited. It would drive me crazy if I had to listen constantly without being able to stop it forever, and that blow to the head made it impossible to block the amount of thoughts around us. Touch makes the thoughts of humans unblockable but since I can't hear your void, touching you silenced everything else instead, making it easier to think."

"You have to have keep up these 'shields' constantly?" He questions and I nod, no other response from him until he glances down at me. "Turn around." I do so without question and wait as he doesn't do anything for a moment before I feel a bandage being peeled away. "That werewolf cut your shirt when he stabbed you with a hunting knife and since it was already ruined I ripped it a bit further to bandage and stop the bleeding while you were passed out."

"I don't mind, it's just clothing." Although I will have to buy something to replace it as it was a rather comfortable top, dreading the thought of the price tag after maxing out my credit card on my new computer.

"You are worried?" He asks and I lose my train of thought, unsure what to say before I remember that he can now sense my emotions if they are strong enough.

"Oh, it's nothing major. I got a new computer, which I was meaning to talk to you about, and I will just have to dip into my savings for new clothes. When I come into the bar, would you mind if I brought a laptop? I bought one with no cameras or microphones specifically so that wouldn't be an issue for you, I just like doing my reading and research here." Staring at me for a moment it seems as though he's gauging how serious I am.

"Yes, I had noticed, why is it that you come here for nothing more than a few drinks and a place to read? You already confirmed you don't live with anyone, is it not quieter there?" He seems like he's trying to figure me out and I indulge him.

"It is physically, but it's an apartment building so definitely not mentally. There are noisy minds on almost all sides of my walls and since it's in the city there _are_ minds on all sides of me, my mental field is cluttered even with shields so I come here to focus on the voids and get some mental quiet." There's nothing to indicate he feels any particular way and he stares down at me with a level gaze as I wait for his response.

"Would you like an escort home? If you cannot teleport then I assume you live in walking distance. You've never arrived by vehicle." He steps towards the door and I realize he means to actually walk me there.

"Oh no, I've got it. I just thought you might have more questions for me before I go." There's a strange look on his face as he turns and I tilt my head slightly as I wonder why.

"Why would you answer my questions?"

"You helped me, it's the least I can do." I pause for a second, focusing on the human staff members more intensely than I have before, taking a moment of being spaced out as I check them all over. "Also, as far as your staff is concerned, only the human Nick would be a problem. He has a rather avid drug addiction during the day but it's something called DMT which apparently doesn't leave a smell for vampires to detect. Perhaps just a strong glamour to fix that?" I suggest and he stares me down. "What?"

"I simply cannot believe that a fairy is willfully helpful to me. All I know of them suggests the exact opposite, what with the old bad blood between our species." He intones the last part lowly.

"Wait… how old do you think I am?" I ask slightly aghast.

"According to Pamela, your age is twenty-nine, but as you are fae I suspect it is actually somewhere in the hundreds or even higher. If you were the child of Niall's oldest child, I'd say you could be over a couple thousand as the old fairy king is over three thousand himself if rumors are true." I nearly laugh although I'm slightly taken aback at the same time.

"Oh, no, I was born here in the human world. My birthdate on my ID was correct, I _am_ twenty-nine so there's no reason for me to dislike vampires unless I'm given one in the future." There's something about him as he shifts, not moving from my spot as he is stoic and I'm not sure what's on his mind. "What time is it?" My inquiry seems to reset him and he flashes around to his computer screen.

"Nearly four." His voice is flat, no real emotion detectable as usual with his classically vampiric demeanor.

"Sorry for making you stay late if you didn't want to." I tell him, grabbing the purse that sits on the floor and thank him for it as he must have gone to find it at some point.

"It is fine. Notify me if you are in need of anything." He mutters, sitting down at his computer and I smile politely before popping away.

Getting a shower, I move slowly as I'm still sore, working every bit of sweat and blood off of me before relaxing beneath the hot water and finally drying off. Crawling into bed, I use my phone to send an email to Niall summing everything up so that he knows what's been going on then promptly pass out after hitting send.

I'm shocked awake by the mind hovering outside my bedroom door and nearly jump up when I recognize it as Niall, his smile broad when I open it after pulling on some clothes.

"So, how _do_ you feel about this vampire?" He asks a short while later, my fork halfway to my mouth as he'd made me breakfast before I got up. I'd been rambling tiredly about the previous night as I picked at the food.

"I don't know, I'm definitely attracted to him, and for a vampire he's respectful and in a strange way… _kind._ He put an order of protection on me in his area, so I'm assuming none of the vampires can touch me for no reason. I actually forgot to ask him about that, so I'm not really sure what it fully entails. But when I first saw him, I felt… I don't know how to describe it." I finally utter as I'm partially lost in thought.

"Would you care to show me the memory, so I might help to understand?" Nodding, I don't mind as I let him through a door in my shields and he immerses himself within the memory, his eyes closing as he focuses.

"I see." Is all he says, disappointing me but I don't say anything as I wait. "This is something indeed."

"What?" I ask when he doesn't say anything else while I'm almost done eating my eggs.

"Sookie, I would ask that you understand I've never seen this before. That pull you felt, if you were full fae, would make it impossible for you to ignore him as your light would keep pulling you back towards him. It may very well be doing so already, just to a lesser degree as it nudges instead of shoves. I would like to, if you wouldn't mind making the trip, have you come to Fearie with me. I think an afternoon in my private library would give you an opportunity to learn more about fairies and bonding in general. It is what your light is pulling you to, a bond, as it seems to believe that Eric is who you will love more than any other if given the opportunity. That's what the pull _is_ , it's telling you to give him a chance, despite what he is." He's surprised at how easily I accept this after a few seconds. I'm a bit shocked but not overly as I had actually been considering dating Eric but not wanting to admit it to myself.

"I guess it'd be okay as long as I won't be gone from here long." I'm not prepared for when he takes my hand an instant later, my entire body feeling completely disjointed as though I'm being pulled apart.

"I'm sorry." Niall says as soon as we stop moving, and I see that we are in a large library seemingly entirely carved from stone, most likely in his castle. "I didn't mean to take you so suddenly, I just don't want any time to be wasted." Reaching inside his coat, he pulls out a pocket watch and deposits it into my hands. "This will show you the time on Earth, and if you want to have a seat at one of the tables, I'll grab the books you should study through first." Rolling my eyes, I understand although I am a little annoyed as eggs will be drying to the plate still sitting on my dining room table. I wait the short few minutes it takes before he returns with a stack of writings, admiring the carvings in the stone around me. "Start with these, and I'll grab a few more."

It's peaceful as I realize that we're the only ones within my mental radius and I read through page after page, taking it all in as I get deeper into the fae lore and mythology as well as history with the vampires. I can see why Eric would think I might not like vampires when I read of the war between our two species, but fault lies with both sides and I don't hold it against him. Niall drops a second stack of books next to the couple that remain of the first when he returns and he looks surprised by how fast I'm going through them. "Is it a fae trait if I have a sort of photographic memory? I can remember most of what I read word for word, I always have." I ask him at one point when I'm between books and he smiles.

"Sometimes, but it is also an occasional human trait so it could really be either. Just be thankful, it is a lucky ability to have." I don't argue as it's quite true, grabbing the next wrinkled book and opening the cover as I start with the first line of fancily written English. The stopwatch tells me it's been nearly ten hours when I stop, having long ago been done with the history and lore around bonding and instead moved into the general knowledge areas of all supernatural as I am in what I called 'study mode' in college. Nonstop reading, I absorb as much as I can, noting down anything that I'm not sure I'll remember the spelling or meaning of on a few pages that Niall gives me along with a regular pen he found as I hate writing with a quill.

"Any chance I can borrow some of these books? I would like to go back now, sleep and go back to work but read these in my spare time. If you wish, I will not remove them from my apartment." He chuckles, tapping the cover of one of the ones in the unread pile and another copy appears on the desk nearby.

"You can have your own copy to take with you, just try not to lose them." I'm surprised when he summons a wooden chest, and loads it full of copies, smiling at me before holding out his hand. "We'll appear in your vacant guest room since it's empty and you could just leave it in there since you don't have any bookshelves yet."

We've teleported back soon and he closes the guest bedroom door behind him as I move to clean up my dishes. "Thank you for everything, Niall. I appreciate that you were able to keep me from losing any time here more than necessary. You give me a lot without asking for anything in return." I tell him observantly as I check my cell phone and he takes the thanks with a nod before seeming to remember something.

"I would never ask for anything unless our world were to go back into a wartime but I doubt that will happen for a very long time as there is no reason for it right now. Even then it would be only for you to help with strategy and healing, since I'd rather not have you on the front lines." I'd read as much in the history books, fae royal females often given critical support tasks so that they can avoid harm. "But I also have something else for you which I had forgotten. You see, you are the last of your father's line, thus you are entitled to take all his financial holdings as your own. I had them converted to American dollars over the last few weeks, and I meant to come see you a bit sooner but got sidetracked before I seen your email. I'll be back soon." Disappearing with a pop, I stare at where he was as I wonder how much it is and I imagine that it can't be much in American dollars if it's fae currency. I'm not even sure how that conversion would work.

"Oh, there you are." I say, slightly surprised by how fast he's returned when I put the dishes in the dish rack.

"Yes, I had to get the packet of paperwork I'd already prepared. It's all in cash in a savings account so it's gaining a little interest but it's ready to be invested or just spent, whatever you want to do with it. It is your lines fortune, but there _is_ something that I would wish you to know. I spoke with a few different oracles that have existed in our world, and they have assured me that you will never have children. Two of them also told me that they see you almost always at night in every vision of the distant future." The yellow envelope is thick with financial paperwork and he hands me a second smaller envelope I start to open as it feels like a debit card.

"That's alright." I tell him, hoping to ease his mind from the troubled expression he wears. "I decided a long time ago that I would not have children as I did not want to put any child through what I went through." Pulling out the bank card, there's a string of numbers on a note with it and I glance up at him. "Is this the account number then? What about the routing number, it's usually shorter, right?"

"Oh no, dear, that's the amount in the account. The account number and routing number are in the paperwork and-." I don't know what he says as the numbers in front of my eyes start to swim and I faint on the spot, waking up on the couch a few minutes later.

"How… is that possible?" I ask in disbelief as I sit up slowly, a glass of water placed into my hands as soon as I'm upright.

"Well, Fearie currency is gold coins since the war ended, so I just weighed it and moved that much in equivalent dollars into an account for you then put the gold in my own vault for an equal exchange. I have lots of holdings in human money for the sake of fae use, most of it _from_ selling gold here. Gems as well, but your father preferred gold as its value is more stable." Taking the information in, I know it makes sense but I just don't know how to believe it.

"I'm sorry, I just, don't really know what do now that I'm a multi billionaire." I manage, gulping some water.

"You could buy a house and get out of this apartment." His suggestion is immediate and I know he has safety in mind as he hadn't necessarily liked the apartment idea at first.

I realize he is right as I no longer have monetary restrictions to hold me back. "Yeah, I could."

Standing, he gives me a gentle smile. "Now that I'm confident you shouldn't pass out again, I'm going to tell you that you are also more fae. Even that short time in our world has had an effect and you were about a quarter before whereas you're quite more than half at this point, as it should be since fairy blood is stronger than human. Over time you may even progress to be a full fae. Your light is likely much stronger, and you may feel more pulled to Eric, but I don't know for sure as you're already past the initial pull. I would also like to show you how to shield your scent and a few other things." I accept this as I had anticipated at much, this outcome implied after he'd asked me to come to Fearie and I hold out my hand. When he'd taught me how to use my light he'd simply transferred his experiences to me and he does the same with his light shield, my mind's eye swimming in the memories of his youth as I learn everything I need to know in seconds.

"Thank you, for everything, grandfather." I say sincerely, playing with creating the scent shield and toning it up and down as I sit still.

"Now, now, none of that. You may be named Stackhouse, but you _are_ a Brigant. With time I will show you all of our secrets using this method, it's our family's way of passing on our knowledge. I could train you to fight quite well in mere weeks. Hopefully it never comes to that though. You have a good time dear one, contact me if you find yourself in need." Confidence is prevalent in his demeanor and I smile, knowing that he is probably right about training me. He's gone before I can say anything else and I end up going to bed as I'm tired from spending a day learning more than I thought I would.

The next night I get up after sunset, shocked to see that its only a couple hours to the start of my shift at work. I get through it speedily, going home and making a nice dinner for myself as I sit down with my computer to start looking at real estate. I'm surprise at how fast I find several things I like and it suddenly occurs to me that I should take Eric into mind with what I purchase. Working the next night, I end up staying late as there's a larger number of articles than normal and I have to wait until the next night when I'm off anyway to do what I wanted.

Fangtasia is busy and I get a few looks as I pull out my laptop at a table for two in the back corner, turned so that only anyone who walks behind me will see what I'm doing. In order to do so though it would have to be deliberate and I work steadily undisturbed as bass thuds through my frame almost hypnotically at times. I've only been there a short time when Eric appears on his stage and I know that I'm being watched by him even if he's not looking at me. I don't mind though, since I'm using the humans as a passthrough to watch him almost constantly as well. Marcel brings me a drink even though I don't ask whenever I turn to get up and get one, and I ask him for my bill with the next one as I'm nearly ready to get going. Looking pointedly at Eric on his stage, he meets my gaze appearing bored after a few seconds and I mouth 'can I talk to you' before he's appearing before me as I slide my laptop into my bag.

"In my office." His words are flat and I follow him without speaking until he shuts the door.

"How much do you know about real estate?" Seeming perplexed, the corner of his mouth twitches up after a second.

"Quite a bit as it is my main investment. Why?" He looks oddly interested in the conversation now.

"Oh, well I'm looking to buy a house but I'm not really good at real estate. So, I had an idea. I was going to see if you would do me the favor of looking through local for sale listings and pick out the ones that meet whatever safety standards you have? Or show me which properties only need a few improvements to be as secure."

"I can do that, when would you like my results, princess?"

My cheeks flame and he smirks at my reaction. "No, don't do that that, please. Sookie is fine, thanks. On the properties thing though, whenever you have a minute to do it is fine, there's no rush. Just when you're free."

"Very well, have a seat." Hesitating for a second, I do so as I realize he's going to do it now, his fingers moving fast across his keyboard as he uses his computer. "How near or far are you wanting to go?"

"The closest I'd want to town is around the city corporation limits, the furthest I guess is about the distance to Bon Temps. I don't want to have to drive too far if I'm forced to drive for some reason or wait for a delivery of something." He nods, his hands furiously typing and clicking before his printer repeatedly starts whirring a short, quiet time later.

Grabbing a pen, he makes notes on several of the pages rapidly after he retrieves them, clipping them together before handing them to me. "These should be what you are looking for. I also included a few listings that were removed from market just because they were for sale so long that the owners got tired of waiting. A cash offer for those would likely be accepted and I made that note on the right ones along with security suggestions. Do you also need recommendations for the companies that do installations of security measures?" His voice sounds almost echoed in the otherwise quiet room, the thumping of the bass in the next room the only real noise.

"I'm not sure, I guess it depends on which one I choose." I say absent mindedly as I flip through the pages, not looking up at him or really paying attention as I examine the details of each property along with his notes.

"You know… the level of trust you display almost makes me suspect that this is a trap." His voice is whispered in my ear and I freeze as my eyes slide up to see he's gone from behind his desk.

"What do you mean?" I'm not sure what sort of trap he could be referring to.

"There are a multitude of possibilities, but the most likely would be that you are trying to lure me into trusting you enough to get a stake into my chest. Another possibility would be that you actually buy one of these houses then lure me inside and capture me to subsequently end me." His voice is flat and I'm a little hurt that he would think I'm so deceptive, but I understand given his position.

"Well I can promise that I do not intend to hurt you at all. I just wasn't sure who else could advise me on something like this. Besides, you're too cute for me to want to hurt you." I add on the last part, my heart feeling like it skips a beat when I'm so bold.

There's silence before I hear his voice in a questioning tone. "Cute?"

Laughing, I nod, not turning around as I let him stay at my back. "Handsome, if it makes you feel better. Either way, the point is I don't want to hurt you at all."

"I don't understand you." His voice is low, his mouth sounding as though he's right next to my ear again.

"You underestimate yourself. You likely know me better than almost anyone. Even the people who knew me my whole life have no idea what I am or what I can do. I've not actually told anyone but you." More silence and I glance down, looking through a couple more pages before he finally speaks again.

"Why is it you are divulging details of your life to me?" His tone is strange, quiet and almost ghostly as I'm not sure what he's implying.

"What do you mean?" I finally ask, not sure what answer he's looking for.

"No fae is so forthcoming unless they have an ulterior motive." Chuckling, I'm not sure if he expected me to laugh.

"Really? Do you know a lot of fairies?" I stop my joking when he growls.

"Enough of this. I want to know why you are telling me so much without asking for anything substantial in return." There's a fierceness to his expression that I don't want to toy with.

"Eric… would you believe me if I said that I trust you with my life?" Laying my head back, I rest it against the back of the chair as I look up at him.

"Why?" He demands, his fangs on display and I'm speechless.

"I don't know." I finally decide and he sneers.

"You do not inspire me to believe you." Tilting my head to the side, I bare my neck and continue to look up at him before closing my eyes to wait. It's only a second later that he's growling threateningly, biting down and I freeze as he does so before relaxing. Pain doesn't exist as he pulls, the slight pinch of the initial bite nothing to bat an eye at and his growl quiets slowly as he drinks.

"Don't get drunk." I mutter after a while, knowing that it can affect vampires and his tongue is swiping over my skin a moment later.

"What is it you wish from me?" He breathes against me, his lips falling beneath my ear a second later and I melt into the chair at his attention to my skin.

Drawing in a shaky breath, I try to steady myself as I speak. "How about… a job? I'm getting tired of working at the newspaper, and I have enough savings to get me by until your ready for me to start if you even want me to?" I'm not getting tired of the newspaper of course, but I also don't want to stay too close to werewolves at the moment and they're bound to be around as the newspaper place is owned by one. I also make a point of not mentioning Alan's attitude towards me as I don't know how he would react while I finish out my contract.

"That is what you wish? A job?" He sounds disbelieving as his mouth is turned into a questioning frown above me. "If that is the case then you will sign a contract and start immediately."

Hesitating, he raises an eyebrow as he sees my uncertainty written on my face. "I'm still under a six-month contract at the newspaper. Unless you buy them out?"

Smirking, he is in front of his computer a moment later. "You may leave, as I believe you intended to do so anyway. I will handle your boss the werewolf and you should come back tomorrow night at first dark before we're open." I'm not sure what to say, but I pop over with my laptop bag and purse in one hand to kiss his cheek before popping again to go home.

I feel sort of bad for teasing him but I believe he enjoyed it, and I know that he was in at least a slightly better mood after drinking from me. Thinking of it, I go to the bathroom and see that there's no evidence on my neck of what happened. Glancing at my phone, I check the time and grab some leftovers to eat from the fridge, considering that I will need to start keeping my energy up if I end up letting Eric feed regularly. The shower beats on my shoulders as I stand beneath the spray to relax, moving into bed as I ignore the sun coming up on the horizon in the distance and snap my fingers to close the blinds. Niall had shared a bit more than just how to control a scent shield and drifting off, I find that I feel much more prepared for Eric than I was before.

"This is where you may seat yourself when you are here." Hiding an amused smile, I glance at him before moving the rope and stepping behind it. "Your official title here is my financial advisor and accountant, so it's assumed that you are working with my money as you are on your computer. Just close it if anyone unseemly gets too close. I should never be far if you are here. Come back to the office and we'll go over the contract."

It takes nearly forty minutes as he outlines the benefits, requirements, expectations and finally the pay rate. It's not much more than what I made at the newspaper and I don't care since he likely had to pay a fair sum to get me out my contract, asking where I sign as he quits speaking. "You won't negotiate anything?"

"It all sounds just fine, there's nothing for me to argue with. Why, did you slip something in here that you thought I wouldn't like?" I question and he smirks.

"No, although I was tempted. I had just wondered if perhaps the pay would not be satisfactory." Tilting my head slightly, I'm curious why he would think that but otherwise don't know what to say.

"It seems fine, I have no idea what the going rate for a telepaths services would be anyway." Shrugging, I sign on the last page before he even tells me to do so and he stares at me.

"Just like that?" He says oddly, seemingly questioning my sanity as I grin and laugh.

"With my life, remember?" Winking, I grab my laptop bag and head out the door to take up a seat at my roped off corner table by the stage. Eric appears on his stage a while later after the place has opened and I don't miss the number of humans whose thoughts are directed my way as they wonder who I am. The thoughts of various humans catch my attention throughout the night and Eric is on his phone as usual so it's unknown when I subtly email him the information from my laptop. Some of the humans disappear from the dance floor a short while after I report them.

"You in need of anything else?" Marcel asks, appearing at my side at one point with a drink in hand and I smile at him.

"No, thank you though." Taking the glass, I set it down after drinking half of it immediately and start slowly scrolling as I read the PDF of a book I downloaded. Eric doesn't move from his pedestal when I leave half an hour before closing, giving him a small smile as I head out the door although he doesn't react.

The next night is mostly uneventful, Eric in his chair from the time I arrive until the time I leave and I'm surprised by how many law breaking individuals are in the crowd throughout the night. It's all handled as I send the information to Eric as soon as I get it, a vampire that is on display or Pam taking the occasional human either out of the club or into the basement to the dungeon. When I leave I head down the side of the building with my laptop bag securely across my back as I bought a strap for it, taking only a couple of steps behind the bar before disappearing to my living room. I've adjusted my schedule, having woken up at nearly dark and going to bed not long after sunrise after I get a shower.

My eyes flick around occasionally as I walk to my table a few nights later, taking it as Marcel brings me a drink and I make a point of not reacting to any of the thoughts as I report the more disturbing ones to Eric. I keep my wits about me even as I get buzzed the further into the night we go and I thank the ever so attentive bartender as I hand him another empty glass a short while later. It's more than I usually drink but I don't mind, feeling in the mood for it as I down the clear liquid.

"Should you be getting drunk?" Eric appears across from me and I smirk, drawing on what I've learned before snapping my fingers. He glances around and seems interested in the fact that nobody reacted to the snap, looking back at expectantly.

"My light is controlled by my emotions, so the only real risk with alcohol is that I might be more dangerous to anyone that attacks me. I can use my light in a lot of ways and since I snapped my fingers nobody can hear us, it'll last about ten minutes before I need to redo it." Arching an eyebrow, he glances around for a moment more before speaking.

"Should you be attacked, defend yourself only until I can handle the perpetrator. Do not end any of the vampires." He sounds stern and I look up from my computer to level him with a solid stare.

"If I am pinned by a vampire, I _will_ attack with my light. In the heat of the moment and especially if I'm being bitten, I will not stop myself from killing a vampire if I feel that it's necessary, you're the only exception." I catch what I said immediately, not having meant to audibly add the last part and he raises an eyebrow as he leans slightly closer.

"What do you mean by that?" I'm not sure what to make of his tone but answer immediately.

"You are the oldest vampire here, I know you won't drain me uncontrollably." Waiting, I experiment with what I'd suspected, and find it come to fruition as he doesn't call me out. My statement was true but only a partial answer and he doesn't seem to be able to tell that I'm holding back.

Nodding, he glances down at my computer and then at the drink in my hand. "Make sure your computer is insured for spills." His tone is flat and I chuckle as I'm not sure what to make of it as he disappears back to his seat on the stage.

I'm thankful for stores that are open twenty-four hours when I go home a while later with my hands full of bags. I get the ingredients out as I plan to attempt a baked chicken in a teriyaki sauce. I'd not had the time or space to cook while I was in a college dorm, often reading, writing or studying when I wasn't in class or eating. But recently I'd started to want to cook again, getting back into the groove of the kitchen as I get out a sharp knife and go about mincing garlic and ginger for the sauce. It's all prepped into a baking dish a little while later and my timer is set as it cooks, my next task started as I prepare vegetables to be stir-fried. I purchased a wok in the kitchenware's section and soon have a faint steam rising to compliment the sizzling sound of the pan and I find that I've timed it just right. The baked portion comes out perfect just before the mixture of colors in the wok is ready and I drizzle the teriyaki sauce over the vegetables as I plate them alongside the chicken. I'm a little disappointed as I realize that I must have gotten the portions for the ingredients in the sauce slightly off, the taste not like I remember from the last time I made it. It's still good however and I finish before storing the leftovers in the fridge.

Popping to my storage unit, I go in after making sure I avoid the security cameras and grab the recipe book that Gran had always jotted in from one of the plastic storage totes inside. Locking it back up, I get back to my apartment as soon as I'm able to get to a secluded spot and leave it on the dining table before going to wash the dishes. Putting the TV on in the background, I'm tuning it out slightly as I work until I hear Eric's name and turn, ignoring the water dripping from my hands and arms to the tile floor since I can just clean it up when I'm done. He's mentioned as the owner of Fangtasia, a small expose being done on its successful reopening. I realize it's at least another hour and a half before sunrise thus it must be a good time for them to do vampire-oriented news, the story fluffed and drawn out over several minutes.

As soon as it's done I turn back to finish the dishes and I get everything stacked up on the cutting board as it's clean to be dried. Picking up the heavy stack I make sure it's steady before turning, not expecting for my foot to slip out from beneath me. The stack of dishes in my hands crashes back over me as I fall in a heap, pain radiating from multiple places and a sharp stinging going through my arm. I pick myself up a moment later as I examine the laceration on the inside of my forearm near my elbow, wincing as I start to really feel it. Blood is already dripping off of me and I sigh in exasperation as everything unbroken is thrown back into the sink, the knife placed carefully on the counter so I can clean and sanitize it again. My plate, a cup and a glass mixing bowl shattered, the pieces in the trash soon so that I can quickly clean and dry the floor before starting to redo the dishes.

I stop moving, dead still when there's a knock on my door and I am unsure what to do as nobody knows where I live besides Niall who would just pop in. Carefully examining the mind on the other side I'm surprised by the void I find there but not really after a long moment, going to open the door slowly as I make him wait. "Why are you here?"

"You were injured?" He demands, glancing me over as I roll my eyes and invite him inside.

"Eric, how did you know where I live?" I ask, not remembering ever even mentioning the street name.

"I followed you, you've had my blood so I can track you and I felt your surprise and pain earlier. I was on my way to make sure you weren't being attacked but your emotions told me as much and I decided to come anyway since I was already close." Letting him be the awkward one, I continue with finishing the dishes, finally getting everything into the drying rack as he silently watches. "You do not have someone to do that for you?"

Laughing loudly at his unexpected question, he frowns. "No, I do not need someone minding me hand and foot. I can do my own dishes."

"Are you not a princess?" He asks as I dry everything with a towel and I snort.

"Technically, but that doesn't mean anything. If you wanted me to bartend while reading minds to actually earn my money I can, I'm no stranger to working. Although I do appreciate you letting me use my laptop." It appears that he's surprised and I give him a questioning glance as I go across my counters with sanitizer.

"You are quite unusual." He finally says as I pull a laundry basket of slacks from the utility room and start folding them onto hangers, popping them to my bedroom closet and appearing back where I was a moment later.

"In a good way or bad way?" My question seems to throw him off and he pauses before responding.

"A good way, so far. I've never seen a fairy do _chores_ before so this just seems a bit odd to me." Chuckling, I debate throwing laundry into the washer but don't as I yawn.

"What about your house, or your clothing? Who cleans those?" I'm curious and figure I can ask questions just as he is.

"Pamela usually takes my clothing and there is not much cleaning up to be done as I am barely there if ever beyond resting during the day." It makes sense I suppose since he probably doesn't even have much laundry that needs done.

"What about your resting place? Your sheets? Shower scum? Dusting?" I question, not sure what else to do as he doesn't seem ready to leave yet.

There's no answer as I am folding away my ironing table to lean it against the wall just inside the utility table and I turn to face him. "I own many properties, so I move my resting place at regular intervals. They are deep cleaned by professional companies after I am finished with one for a while."

I'm not paying much attention, getting my vacuum cleaner out of the living room closet and not appreciating the twinge from my arm as I use it to lift the heavy machine. "Damn." I mutter to myself when I feel the red line run down my arm as the wound reopens from the strain and I pop to the kitchen to get cleaning supplies for the blood spots on the carpet after I wipe my arm off. I pause as I remember who is off to the side and turn my head as I stand at the counter to see Eric staring at me. "Are you okay?" Asking quietly, I can see from where I'm standing that his eyes are dilated, the usually bright blue color dominated by black saucers.

"For now." Returning to the living room, I notice that he stays rooted in his spot as I spray and clean the carpet before taking care of the rag and bottle. Leaning up from being under the sink, I'm not expecting when I'm pressed to the wall next to the kitchen counter, his lips to my neck and I relax against him as he kisses over the skin. "I'll heal your arm." He whispers against me before taking my arm in his hand and leaning down. His mouth covers over the spot, his growl low and steady as I feel him licking my skin clean and the pain disappears as I suspect he cut his own tongue. "Why can't I scent you?" There's a crease on his forehead as he looks perplexed, staring down at me as he drops my fully healed arm a moment later and is suddenly at his full height again, his pupils still dilated.

"I'm blocking it. I don't know if you could control yourself if I let it out fully, so I'd just rather not take any chances." Leaning slightly closer, I can see his fangs are down as his mouth hangs open slightly.

"Try me." Hesitating for a second, I decide to rely on my trust in him, releasing my scent shield completely. His growl increases as his eyes bore into mine and I'm unable to read anything from them as he leans closer with his nostrils flared, his ivory fangs catching my eye. Realizing he's panting as he looms over me, I can't help but feel apprehensive with the first real twinge of fear I've had in his presence. "Finally, a normal reaction." His words are raspy and he leans closer to speak quietly. "Little fae, I am over thirteen hundred years old." I can't help but suddenly feel very grounded, not sure what to do as I stare up at him in disbelief. "I am also the same vampire that I was before you knew my age."

"Yeah, I know, I just wasn't expecting you to be an ancient I guess. I was thinking _at most_ around eight hundred or maybe nine. I guess that explains why your area is so well ran." Grinning, he kisses me and I return the kiss although I am uncertain as he pulls away. "You seem to be a bit more forward all of a sudden."

Grinning, the sound of his growling increases slightly. "I do believe that I have finally figured out what you want, besides the job at Fangtasia."

"What is that?" I bait, waiting as he leans almost close enough to press his lips to mine.

"You wish to sell your blood to me for the money you'll need for the house you want to buy." He sounds so sure that I almost want to slap him but I restrain myself.

To say I'm shocked is an understatement, his expression changing slightly as he senses my emotions go flat. I shut off the rising anger and disbelief, popping behind him to my cell phone on the kitchen counter. Opening the banking app, I'm glad I set it up a day prior as I show the account summary, the numbers still somewhat shocking to me but none the less true as they glow on the screen. Turning it towards him, he's already turned to face me and he freezes as he sees it before his eyes shift up to meet my glare. "Eric, I understand why you would make that mistake, I really do. I promise that I will be at work next the night after tomorrow." Turning the lights off with the switch to my side, I stare right at where he should be in the dark before popping into my bedroom. "For now though, I would really like you to leave. You can let yourself out." I know he can hear me and I change my clothes before going to bed a short time after his void has left the premises.

When I return to work next, I'm tired, having spent the entire previous day moving all of my stuff into the new house. Instead of opting for any movers, I'd popped everything there and I'd worked through the day until I'd been barely able to move, falling into my bed in my new bedroom. I'd moved another portion of my things before coming to work. Glancing up at the vampire on the stage, he doesn't look back and I message him telling him to come speak to me if he wishes to do so concerning his misconception when he visited me. He doesn't move from his spot though, not even seeming to react to my message and I go back to my computer. Unable to help myself, I yawn many times before I've finally clocked enough hours to satisfy my contract for the week, packing up to leave. There's no response from Eric as I look up and wave at him slightly, walking out with the crowd minutes before closing.

Deciding to finish the move over my next couple days off, I go straight to bed, making sure the house is locked up before passing out. There's little left to pack and move after I get breakfast at a small restaurant on the edge of town, most of it food goods and I bag up the groceries before popping back to the new kitchen. My pots and pans are last as I put some in a tote before teleporting and organizing them into cabinets, repeating the procedure several times before I'm done. After doing a final check over of the apartment to ensure there is nothing left, I drop the keys into the mail box of the management company and pop out for the last time.

"Thank you." Signing the paperwork, I hand it back to the man in his delivery overalls as his two coworkers unload a large armoire and new dining table I bought for the dining room. Stepping aside, I quietly direct them on where to place the rest of the furniture for the living room, guest room and foyer as they retrieve it from the truck. Checking the position of everything after they leave, I move a couple side tables to different spots and am satisfied that it can stay the same for a while before I pop to a gallery not far from Fangtasia. I'd stopped in on my way home recently, finding several pieces and desiring them so I'd put them on hold with a deposit. Most of the canvases are sea scenes, going well with the sand colored walls and dark hardwood floors after I frame them myself into black frames.

Niall visits later in the afternoon with housewarming gifts, a multitude of paintings that I like as well as more books to add to my collection. "This is my one of my favorite parts." I tell him, leading him to the back of the living room and through a door that's easily missed on first glance as it's recessed into the wall.

A personal library with shelves built into each wall puts a grin on his face as I set the new books on the table, the box of the rest on the floor nearby. "Well, I see why you are so thrilled. Apart from the underground living areas which I know your vampire will enjoy in the future, you have a large kitchen to craft or cook in and your own reading nook to hide away in. What is that?" He gestures to a barren, paneled section of one of the walls as he notices it.

Moving over, I push a button partially hidden on the side of a shelf and grin as the panel slides down into the wall. "It's a hidden window, all of the windows in the house now feature it and it's light tight so Eric could be in here during the day if he were up. You should have seen the face of the real estate agent when I walked in with a check in hand after sneaking in here and checking the place out alone. She nearly had a heart attack, that poor woman. The paperwork only took a couple hours and I had the keys in my hand by midday. It didn't take long to find someone who had the right set of skills to install the light tight modifications without butchering the aesthetics of the house. I also wanted them to be able to do all of the work needed in this room and a few others, to have as few people as possible with knowledge of it. I ended up finding a company owned by an old werewolf and I just checked their work in their heads before I made an offer they couldn't refuse."

"It is good to see your father's money used for something that makes you happy." He says warmly, running a hand over one of the shelves as he examines the craftmanship. This room had been listed as a small bedroom, so I had instead decided to have the carpenter turn it into a library. The door had been recessed into the wall and a strong, simple table was built into the center of the room out of the same wood as the shelves to match. All of it came together nicely after the floors were reinforced to handle the weight of accumulated books which would one day be there.

"It's tempting, knowing I can afford so much of the world now, but I'll do my best not to blow it all." Amusement is clear on his face and he seems to think of something.

"Dear one your new home is lovely and you know I enjoy visiting but I do need to go soon. However first, let me show you something useful." Holding out his hand, I take it firmly and close my eyes as I open my mind.

He doesn't stay much longer and I end up in the kitchen after he pops away, a long list soon assembled as I figure out all of the things I want to buy. My apartment had had a smaller kitchen, the counter top spacious but the cabinet space lacking and storage is not a problem in the new house. Getting everything bagged up, I carry it all out of the store as well as I can with my hands completely full until I'm out of anyone's sight and set it all carefully on the kitchen counter a second later. After a while I pop to the dumpster behind Fangtasia and throw away two bags of discarded boxes and packaging from buying an assortment of kitchen appliances and small tools I didn't have before.

It's getting dark when I venture into the back yard with several fruits I purchased, picking the areas I want them in after careful consideration to the sun and where shade would be thrown. Taking one of the apples, I walk to one of the spots I've chosen and dig down with my hand shovel until I have a large enough hole to plant it several inches deep. Charging my light into my hands, I use the method Niall showed me to enhance the growth of the seeds within the fruit as a tree sprouts and quickly thickens, rushing upward above me as I stay at the base, my light pouring into it as it skips several years of growth. I'll likely start sprouting fruit soon and I stop my light as I feel that it it's roots have penetrated far enough into the soil to survive on its own with no problem. The process has taken nearly ten minutes and I grab a pear next, going to the next spot I picked and repeating the process followed by doing the same with a cherry and finally a peach. The trees compliment the back yard well as they put shade onto all the right areas, my hands soon washed as I go inside and throw away the bag from the fruits.

Lending my energy to growing the trees was tiring and I eat something after resting with a book for a couple hours. Eventually I go into my library and pull all of the books out of their box, placing them alongside the new books Niall brought and starting to organize them all onto the shelves. The window is still open and provides me with a nice view of my new trees as I work but I close the panel before I leave the room. The living room has lots of bare wall space, large spots on either side of the archway into the room as well as around the doorway to the library. The windows have space between each of them as well, all of them being paneled shut as I cannot see out with it now being dark outside. The windows all have a reflective finish on them at all times to make it impossible to see inside even if someone gets up close, so it won't change the outside appearance if the shutter is open or not.

Two of the paintings that Niall brought me are wolves dancing in the woods and I place them on either side of the archway as they are the same size. The others do not feature any characters but capture in high detail some of the breathtaking scenery in Fearie. Cliffs, waterfalls, endless jungle rivers and many more scenes are portrayed within the ornate frames. I wonder who the artist could have been that created such lifelike images and praise the unknown figure in my mind, staring at each of them for several minutes before returning to my bedroom downstairs. Yawning, I go through with getting a shower, going through my disorganized clothes until I find something I want to sleep in and lay down groggily.

It's two in the morning when I blink the clock into focus, rising slowly and getting dressed a short while later as I find I can't go back to sleep. Ending up in my library, I turn on the light and browse through the new books Niall brought, reading halfway through the first one fully engrossed. I picked it as it's all about ward and protection spells, the section on placing wards with our lights the one I pore over and reread to make sure I'm exactly clear on every single part. Practicing on a cup, I ward it before I grab a hammer, intending to smash it and ending up ducking as the force is rebounded multiple times over sending the hammer flying behind me and into the wall. It was ripped from my hands and I remember what Niall had told me about my light being stronger, wondering if that applies to wards and assuming it does as I work over the house.

"Herveaux Construction." An older gentleman's voice answers and I smile thankfully, having wondered if they would be at lunch as it's noon.

"Jackson, it's Sookie in Shreveport. I couldn't be happier with the work your nephew did, and I was wondering if he might be able to do one last house call? There was an accident and a hole is in my drywall, about the size of half a kiwi fruit."

"Well, he's actually out of state on a job now, but my son is available. He recently got back from Mississippi so he could come out this afternoon and he's the one who trained Colton so no worries on his workmanship." I remember his son flicking through his memories occasionally when I met him the first time. He'd worked alongside his eldest son to train him when he was younger, teaching him until he was competent enough to do jobs on his own and eventually start taking over.

"Sounds good, about what time should I expect him?" There's a shuffle of paper before he answers and I wait patiently.

"There's actually nothing scheduled for Alcide today so I'll just mark his afternoon off and he can have all the time he needs to patch things up for you." Thanking him for the help I hang up, looking speculatively at the back yard from the kitchen window.

Getting my laptop out for the first time in a couple days, I get it connected to the new internet connection and open a browser. I look over patio ideas for a long while, drawing up sketches of what I'm thinking about before throwing down the pencil. Popping to an office supply store I buy a ruler and grid paper, now making my drawings to scale to line up with the back of the house. A large black truck pulls in slowly around three in the afternoon, a large man coming up to the door in a blue t-shirt and jeans, a well-worn tool belt around his waist. He knocks lightly even as I get closer, smiling at me as I open it and I find he is a werewolf just like his father, but his thoughts are even harder to pick up.

"I'm Alcide, my old man said you got a hole in the wall?" He introduces himself politely and I step out of the way, allowing him in.

"I'm Sookie, and yeah, in the dining room. Next to the kitchen on the left." Shutting the door behind him he steps forward and I'm glad that he had no problem getting past my new wards. "Up there." Pointing up, he looks to see the hole a foot above his head on the wall before he raises an eyebrow at me. "There's a stepstool in the closet over there, if you need one."

"Mind if I ask what happened?" His voice is slightly muffled as he's facing the wall, filling the hole in carefully as he's on the first step of the stepstool.

"Oh, I was practicing with wards and there was a rebound." There's not a strong reaction and I can't get a good read on his thoughts as their oddly fuzzier than most werewolves.

Stepping down he puts his materials on the cloth he laid out across the dining room table to protect it. "Wards? Like, you adopted some kids?" I can't help but laugh as I hadn't expected that.

"Oh, goodness no, I'll never have kids. I meant wards as in magical barriers. You passed through one when you came in. If you had intended to harm me you would have been thrown backwards and likely a little crispy around the edges when you woke up." There's a silence as he seems to be at a blank and I speak slowly. "I'm magical. I make magical protective barriers. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just wondering if you're a witch or something." He says seeming absentmindedly, his eyes widening when there's a thrum of power in the air and I'm now glaring at him.

"No, and I would appreciate if you would not associate me with them. They usually use dark magic, manipulating those who've already passed on from the world to do their bidding. I do not." He doesn't comment, looking away as he seems to feel uncomfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is there anything else that needs fixed while this dries?" He asks, meeting my eye as I stand at the kitchen counter.

Grabbing my graph paper and bringing it over, I turn it towards him on the table as I lay it down. "Your dad has mentioned that you all do landscaping, so I was thinking about putting a patio out back. Would you be able to do that? This is roughly what I want and I was thinking large gray paving stones to match the color of the house. I've got a few plant types jotted down but there'll need to be more and I'd pretty much give you liberty to buy whatever will grow well as long as there's a bit of color." He looks it over, glancing at me with a bit of surprise after a second.

"You drew this up? I'm impressed. Looks way better than the chicken scratch drawings my cousin does, that's for sure, and he's been doing this for a living for a while now. His stuff always comes out solid, sound and good looking though so I don't complain. We should be able to manage this, what's this big area over here, along the whole back edge?" He gestures to the area I shaded in as I didn't have anything besides black pen and pencil.

"Oh I was thinking about digging a pond but I wasn't sure, just leave that area alone since I'll probably decide later. Also please don't damage any of my fruit trees, I grew those myself." Nodding he heads towards the front door with the paper in hand.

"I'll go survey outside and see about getting you an estimate." The door secures itself behind him as I had an automatic lock installed.

He comes back, knocking at the front door a while later before sitting down and outlining what a likely cost would be. "I'll write you a check for double that if you get it started right away. Let me know if the cost of materials goes over the estimate in the budget, I'll cover it if so."

Surprised, he's not sure what to say. "Uh, yeah, that's fine. You've got a deal. I don't really have any pending work to be done anyway so I should be able to get this done in the next several days."

"Great, and I work nights so try to not wake me up during the day. Don't worry about noise, really, no noise is going to get to me short of an explosion so if you need me you'll have to ring the doorbell. It's wired to my bedroom to wake me up. If you come across anything unexpected and it means extra labor just add it onto the bill with any extra materials and I'll cut you another check when it's all done." There's a surprised look on his face and I wait as he processes everything.

"Alright, well, I'll go back over that patch job then I'll go to the hardware store. I'll come back and leave a load of stuff out back, are you okay with me coming and going this afternoon? Once I get all the materials I should be here most of the day each day until it's done. I'm estimating about four days but that's not for sure since every job is different." Picking up the grid paper from the table, he stops talking as I set it in one of his hands and shake the other, invading his mind for a moment as I check him over.

"Don't worry, I trust you to get it done and not rip me off. I'll have a peek one my way in and out of the house to see if there's anything I don't like the look of while it's being done. I'm going to go occupy myself, so you do what you must with the wall, help yourself to my kitchen if you're hungry, and ring the doorbell if you need me or need back inside later." Releasing his hand I pop away to give him a shock and sense him going back towards the partially patched wall.

I open the bathroom door, tossing my clothes into the hamper before filling the large tub in the center of the room with hot water. It's relaxing as I am in it for a while, soft instruments playing in the background from my phone and something in one of the books Niall brought me repeating itself in the back of my mind. Drying myself a short while later, I get a robe on and call Niall as I am sorting clothing in my closet, his end picking up after a multitude of rings. "Yes, Sookie?"

"There was a small passage in one of the books and there was no other context. It said, 'A royal of the fae may find themselves discovering a rare, and speculated to be predestined, individual who can become a royal guard. They will connect through the light in a superficial bond to aide their efforts, and the guards mind often beckons to the royal to make them stand out.' Can you elaborate on that?"

He's silent for a long moment before finally speaking after I hear a door close. "Yes, I'm sorry, I had to excuse myself from company. The passage implies exactly what you think it does. If you find an individual whose mind seems to beckon to you, befriend them and see if they will come to your defense at any point. I would wait a while, potentially years, before you say anything though as it _is_ a lifetime commitment. Should they accept the position of a royal guard, you can influence your light to create a very superficial bond. It allows for location sensing and that's pretty much it apart from you being able to call them to you through the bond should you need them by your side."

I think it over, the shirt I was hanging frozen half on the hanger as I pause in thought. "Thank you, Niall. Sometimes, it's like you can read my mind from a distance." I joke quietly and he chuckles.

"Sookie, you are not simple minded. I knew as soon as you recited the passage that you were already almost certain you knew what it meant, and I'm more than happy to help you with confirmations of theories anytime you need them. Now, if that is all, I would be going." He asks and I thank him for his help before handing up.

After putting everything away I pull on sweats and a tank top before crawling into bed and sleeping for an hour before my phone alarm goes off. Popping to the kitchen, I check to see that the wall looks smoothly patched and is only awaiting a couple coats of paint. Assuming that it needs to dry before he can do so, I check and find his truck gone as he's likely still off to the Lowes nearly forty minutes away.

Pulling out some of the supplies I bought recently, I start a chicken boiling in a large pot before getting out the cutting board. Cutting and mincing various vegetables and herbs, I remove the cooked chicken a short while later once it's ready and debone it, getting as much good meat as possible back into the pot before adding the seasoning and vegetables. An occasional taste test allows me to adjust the portion of fresh spices as I have extra in case I need it and I get it just right before lowering the temperature and letting it simmer to cook the noodles. The sound of the truck returning not long before the dinner is ready makes me muse that his nose brought him back for food and I don't interrupt him as he takes everything out back before securing it all under a tarp. He doesn't know it but the barrier extends to beyond the curved line of my fruit trees around the backyard, nobody possibly going to steal anything as the barrier would repel them.

When I sense him coming closer to the front steps I go and open the door, silently welcoming him back in before going to the kitchen and checking on the soup pot. Everything is already cleaned up from the prep and I get out a glass bowl with a lid, filling it and sealing it before setting it on the table. "My cousin knows the right paint to buy so this should only take the one coat and as long as you don't touch it, it should be done once it dries. What's that?" He asks, looking down at the large lidded bowl in front of me on the table.

"Home made chicken noodle soup. That's enough for yourself and your fiancé, let me know how you like it." Looking slightly unsettled, he picks it up from across the table after a second of hesitation.

"I didn't tell you I had a fiancé." He mutters, meeting my eye warily.

"You also didn't tell me you were a werewolf, but then I told you that I am a magical creature who can create wards, so I think we're even. Shall you be back tomorrow or have I scared you off?" I ask the last part with an only partially joking smile and he grins although slight uneasily.

"I'll be back, probably around ten or eleven, and I'll end my day a little before dark. If you need anything or have any questions just let me know, I'll also give you all the receipts for the stuff I buy to get it done." The agreement is made and he leaves after talking a bit more about stone colors and plant types. I'm yawning not long after he's left, enjoying my second bowl of soup before splitting the rest of it into multiple containers and storing it for later.

I'm a little surprised to see that the bar is so busy on a weekday, bodies crowded together on the dance floor as I make my way get a drink and go to my seat. I don't sense Eric's void anywhere on the property but don't think twice of it, getting to work and still texting him. People still seem to be getting handled so I assume he is relaying his orders to Pam or Chow, the Asian vampire. Marcel approaches me with a drink refill a while later and I'm surprised with how busy he is behind the bar. "You didn't have to do this, I would have come to get it myself when I was ready."

"It is no problem." He tells me, his voice piercing through the music despite being several feet away and he's gone a second later. Several envious looks are directed to me by some of the humans and I ignore them, focusing on Marcel's void as I filter the thoughts carefully.

Eric appears on his throne as I'm getting ready to leave and I hesitate to see if he wants to speak with me but he doesn't move or look my way. I'm left slightly disappointed as I walk around the side of the bar to pop home, my laptop left on the table in the library to charge before I go to make dinner. I eat spaghetti and garlic bread before cleaning everything up, my laundry taking my attention next. I end up staying up for an extra hour before I can throw the washer load into the dryer and head to bed. When I get up in the afternoon the next day, I am surprised by how much progress Alcide has made as I open the window in the library and have a look. He's planed the dirt off to level the ground, wooden stakes and strings marking out the areas as he works to get everything prepped for the paving.

The glass is reflective so you shouldn't be able to see in but I go ahead with closing the panel, turning on the overhead light as I don't like feeling as though I'm being watched from outside. When I go out after dark, I see that he's not only left my trees unscathed, they are each now ringed with a circle of smooth edging stones and a layer of mulch to keep away the weeds. With that I know I will need to get him a gift for when the job is done and I decide to visit some strip malls as I try to determine what he may like. An antiques store draws me in with large ornate furniture in the window and I end up with a delivery scheduled to come the next day. After over an hour of browsing I don't find anything that I would fit the werewolf and end up realizing the answer is rather simple as I head home.

I go to work after Fangtasia has already been open for a couple hours, my reserved table next to an empty stage once again and I wonder what has kept Eric so preoccupied lately. I'm also unhappy with how little I've seen of him but after a while I sense that he is in his office alone. Closing my laptop, I put it away, quickly setting the bag behind the bar after asking Marcel to watch it and I go to the restroom before popping to land in the chair in front of Eric's desk. His eyes are boring into mine and I meet his gaze as I sit straight up. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"What do you mean?" He asks flatly, continuing unhindered with whatever he was doing on his computer.

"Don't act as though you don't know. You haven't spoken a word to me since you accused me of wanting to pimp out my own veins. What would the vampires call me, a blood whore?" I'm surprised by his growl, not sure what to make of it as he looks away from his computer and at me darkly.

"You should not call yourself that. It might give someone the wrong impression." He says it seriously but I don't want this to be so tense, letting the gin get to me as I pop again, this time landing in his lap as his arms come up to catch me and I stretch against his chest.

"Who is this someone you speak of?" I ask, grinning as I feel the growl vibrating against me.

"Fairy, you seem to enjoy answering questions for me, so answer this one. Why are you so friendly with me? You have even let me drink from you and no matter how much I feel of your emotions I cannot figure you out." There's a clear demand in his voice and I grin.

"Vampire, first, tell me what you would do if another were to walk in and try to take me?" Raising an eyebrow, he stares me down as I don't waver before answering.

"I would declare you as mine. None in this area would try and challenge me." There's no emotion in his voice and I nod.

"Then there you go, I guess that is what I want." He's frozen, appearing as though he's trying to cipher something out.

"You want protection?" His question is met with a roll of my eyes as I sigh in exasperation.

"I want to be _yours_." Leaning closer, I say it against his lips before kissing him and he growls even louder against me as he returns the gesture before pulling away.

I find myself on my feet a second later as he is standing with his hands on my sides before releasing me and stepping back. "I am not interested in whatever political power play you are attempting here."

Blinking, I find myself speechless as I'm not sure what to say to that. He seems like stone as he waits, not even the expression on his face changing as my thoughts slowly start coming together. Taking a step back, I stare at him in disbelief as I can't believe he's this dense. "You can feel my emotions, and yet you think this is a _power play?_ " My voice cracks and I'm shocked when I feel warm liquid drip down my face, unable to remember the last time I cried from anything but grief.

Shaking my head, I try to clear it before looking up at his frozen face one last time, turning away and popping to the bar without thought. Seeing Marcel standing right in front of me as I grab the bag, he breaks his composure as he looks like he wants to question my appearance. Shaking my head gently, he remains silent while continuing to appear concerned and I pop away as soon as I have a solid grip on the laptop bag. Dropping it on the kitchen counter, I feel compelled to go outside to the dark and quiet, the full moon glaring down at me minutes later as I sit in the grass far from where Alcide has been working.

Laying back, I search within myself as I try to understand what I'm feeling, finally locating the pain and falling to the aching as I find it coming from my light. I can't stop it, a deep-rooted agony pulsing through me as my light seems to have taken events to mean rejection and I don't really blame it. I feel the same and it's as though something I didn't even know was there before has been ripped from my chest. The hole left behind aches and I stare up at the moon even as saltwater invades my vision persistently, falling over the sides of the face as I'm laying back. My light swells as I draw it up from my chest, viewing it in the air above me. I've only done this once before, drawing my entire life force out into the open, and the bright disc of the moon shines behind it as I stare up at the glowing mass. It's normally a perfect orb, pulsing or growing in size perhaps, but never appearing as it does now. It looks like it's fighting invisible restraints, waves and whips of white light arcing off of the main writhing mass it as it seems to be in distress. I'm unprepared for it to sink into my chest suddenly as it forces itself back home after only a few seconds of observation.

Crickets, owls and every other creature that makes sounds in the nighttime swamp fills my ears as I silently weep, wondering how long it will take for the pain to stop. It seems it won't be any time soon as it comes over me in waves, feeling almost as though it's even worse a short while later. Stars fill the sky brightly above me, the liquid brimming from my eyes making it seem as though their lights flicker together. My body goes stiff when I hear a growling nearby, the sound's source foreign as I don't believe I've ever heard it before. Fear creeps through me before another wave of pain compounds on top of the last and I find myself uncaring as it comes closer. Closing my eyes, I wait for the strike as the growling silences from where it was right next to me, hoping my end comes quickly.

 _Why does it matter? Our mate doesn't want us…_ A voice whispers in the back of my mind and I listen to it even though I've never heard it before, agreeing after a moment.

Nothing happens though and when I open my eyes again, I'm staring up at haunting blue irises.

"You wish to meet your end?" His voice sounds grave as he says the words slowly, an inflection I've never heard before from him.

"I have nothing to stay for." I mutter numbly and he looks stoic.

"You will explain why that is." Even though he's speaking quietly the demand is clear in his voice.

"It rarely happens but sometimes a fairy will find their other half and usually that results in a bond. I found mine… but he doesn't want me." I look past him, staring into the moon as I don't really wish to see his face.

"Then you would lie here, allowing whatever perils to befall you in time?" Another quiet demand and he moves himself back into my line of sight as he somehow hovers directly over me.

"I don't know… what was that?" I ask placidly, not really caring but asking the first question that comes to mind.

"A werewolf, it is the full moon." He says simply and I understand, wondering idly if it's anyone Alcide knows.

"Why are you here?" I can't help but wonder why he'd even come.

"It _felt_ live you've been dying for the last two hours. Then I felt your fear and couldn't stop myself from checking that you were safe." I wonder why that is as he isn't interested in me, the reminder sending a new pang of aching through me as I close my eyes.

Turning my face away from him I try to endure through it as it feels almost physical, like a clawed hand is ripping apart my entire ribcage. "Why though?" I ask when he doesn't say anything or seem to move from his position.

"You should not be the way you are." He says quietly and I finally open my eyes, looking up in confusion. "Fae are tricksters, there are always ulterior motives behind what they do and they do not hesitate to take what they want by any means necessary. They are ruthless, careless of others' lives and often quite deceptive while seeing their allies as disposable. Sookie however is open, cheerful and giving while also being tactical, powerful and loyal. My child is ready to steal her out from under me, my staff all enjoy serving her and they sing her praises. Also, for some reason my subordinate Marcel found it necessary to come to my office and give me a piece of his mind despite his position as apparently, he witnessed her tears." I'm speechless, not sure what to say as the pain I'd been enduring stops being so crushing and he smirks lightly. "I found that I began to loathe myself when I felt the result of my last encounter with you and have concluded that I need to see you as Sookie and not as just fae. That has been a mistake on my part."

The aching in my chest has waned away completely, replaced instead by a numb tingling sensation and I'm suddenly held up against him.

"Is this why you have been tired? You moved homes?" Nodding, I don't get the chance to say anything before we're suddenly on the front porch.

"Thanks for the recommendations on houses, this is one of them." He looks at the door handle to see it takes a digital code which I tell him quietly. There's a tiny relief of an almost nonexistent fear as he passes through my barrier.

He doesn't say anything, shutting the door behind us with his foot and walking towards the living room to have a look around. I open my eyes and am not sure how long they were closed but assume it was only seconds as we're now in the kitchen, feeling incredibly tired out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry." I tell him as I yawn, not meaning to do so.

"You have nothing to apologize for." His tone is flat and I wonder at how he's feeling but can't tell.

"Yeah but I'd like to stay awake and talk to you, I'm just not sure if I can." Admitting it, I yawn again.

"Where is your bedroom? I'll leave you there and secure the house for you." Directing him back towards the entryway, I point to the hallway that goes to an empty guest room at the end but have him stop half way down it. Pushing on the hidden panel, he smirks as we step inside and it automatically closes after a few more seconds. There's no lights in the stairwell and his arms hold me steadily against him as I can't even tell we're descending the stairs. My bed is on the right as we enter, soft motion sensor lighting coming to life as he sets me on the edge, disappearing to go secure the house.

I walk slowly into the closet, changing my clothes and going into the bathroom to leave my other clothes in the hamper. Laying on the bed, I focus on his void, the quiet making me feel at peace as I feel him flashing around the house.

I'm not sure when, but at some point, I fall asleep and awaken to the doorbell being rung. Hopping out of the bed, the lights come on as I'm already popping to the door and I glance down to reaffirm I am dressed at least somewhat decently before opening the door. A large box truck is parked outside, backed up close to the house and a man is opening the large back door. Remembering the furniture I ordered, I greet the man who rung the bell pleasantly and direct him on where everything can go. Signing off on the delivery, I know that Alcide is around when I see his truck parked near the road as the furniture truck leaves and go to the kitchen for a quick bite to eat. After cleaning up after myself, I pop to the bedroom, the lights coming on again and I freeze as I view my bed.

Lying on the other side from where I had been, I hadn't noticed the vampire when I got up before, his head on the extra pillows next to where I had been sleeping. He's dead for the day, not moving as I slowly get back onto my side of the bed and his void nearly inconceivable as he rests. Getting closer to him, I hesitate before laying against his side, relaxing and not expecting how nice it feels as I find that I fit perfectly against him. I find myself smiling despite not consciously doing so, my hand taking his as I drift off again. Opening my eyes partially a long while later, I close them as I find myself with my head on his shoulder, laying partially on top of him and unbelievably comfortable. I go still when a quiet growl fills my ears, not sure how to respond as it doesn't sound threatening. "You are fine to stay." I hear his quiet voice and relax.

"I'm sorry to hold you hostage." I mutter and he doesn't respond.

"Do so at any time, I shall not complain. I do believe you wanted to 'talk' though, as you put it." He gets to the point and I hesitate to continue.

"Well, I guess, I just wanted to see what you actually think? Now that you realize I want you for you, not anything political or monetary." There's nothing from him for a long few second before he inhales deeply.

"This will be a change for me, a transition period, which I hope you keep in mind should I make a misstep. I am indeed very interested in keeping you as mine, in case that is not clear, I simply have yet to figure out exactly how to do so." There's a slight uncertainty I can detect in his voice.

"Come here." I say with a small smile and he's hovering over me a second later, his face inches above mine. "I'm yours."

His lips crush mine and I return the kiss, doing my best to keep up. "You make this rather easy."

"I don't have any reason not to. There's nothing to hold me back." I convey, not sure what else to say about the matter and he raises an eyebrow.

"No friends or family who have a problem with a fairy bedding a vampire?" Smirking, I shake my head minutely.

"I already told you nobody knows. Someday they'll notice that I haven't really aged since I was about twenty-five, and if they ask, then I'll sit down with them and explain that I am different. My brother can't seem to come to terms with the fact that humans age and get sick and die. He yelled at me once that Gran wouldn't have gotten sick if she wasn't living alone and worrying about me being alone in a big city all the time. She told me to be patient with him so I will, I gave him the house she lived in and he already had ownership of the house our parents had so I don't have any reason to go see him. I'm assuming you know the shifter, Sam, in Bon Temps. He was my first employer that I was able to tell my ability about, before I knew what I was, since I could tell he was also different and therefore understanding. Then I went off to college after a few years and my relationships with everyone are long distance, so it's no real issue. Granddaddy Niall just wants me to be happy. Truthfully? Niall says the seers in Fearie do not get many visions of me during the day and they believe I will have no children. I never wanted kids anyway, I didn't want to pass on my disability to them." I'm rambling, still relaxed from sleep beneath him.

"Disability?" He asks, seeming to wonder if he missed something and I explain what I mean. "You should not refer to yourself and your gifts in such ways."

"Yes, there are probably a lot of things I and every other person out there shouldn't do. But we do, and then we move on." I mutter, not sure what else to say on the matter.

"I am something you should not be doing anything with, will you also move on from me some day?" He asks, knowing what I want but now seeming to wonder about permanency.

"Eric, I do not intend to move on from you at any point. I will move forward _with_ you. A fine piece of arm candy for you, if I do say so myself." Grinning, he smirks as well.

"Sounds perfect." He purrs against me.

"Also, in case you didn't notice, I had the house modified to make you safer here. The windows all have light tight panels upstairs and this underground area is kinda the main reason I bought it. That panel I pressed to get us in here will only work for you or me since Niall helped me put an enchantment on it. It's the only house that had the underground as well as being a bit further from the more heavily populated areas. A patio is being built out back by a werewolf I hired, so if you encounter him please be civil. I've also got a magical ward around this whole place of my own design, it'll repel anyone who intends to harm." Waiting for a response, I lean up and kiss him, noticing for the first time that his fangs are out and I stare down at them absentmindedly.

"I am rather impressed with your thoroughness to keep me safe."

"Do they bother you?" He asks, his tone flat and I shake my head with an amused smile.

"No, the opposite, they're a part of you so of course they're not bothering me. I was just wondering how you are able to keep me from noticing even when you kiss me." I admit, blushing.

Amused, he grins, baring his fangs partially. "A fair amount of experience."

"I suppose that would also explain why you're so good at biting, there's almost no pain. Speaking of which, are you thirsty?" I ask quietly, seeming to surprise him as he stares down at me wordlessly for a second.

"Are you sure you are a fairy and not my Valkyrie?" Laughing loudly, I twist my hands into his hair and pull him down to my neck as he started eyeing it as soon as I asked if he was thirsty.

"Yes, but you may think of me however you wish. Do keep in mind that that I will _not_ share you and that includes for feeding, so either you grab a bottle or come find me from now on, understood?" I tell him with absolution, not willing to move on this subject.

"Absolutely." He growls the words, leaning the rest of the way in and kissing over my neck before biting down swiftly. I can't help it when I arch up against him and he growls louder as he feels my enjoyment, the moan that slips from my lips a minute later not even intentional as my eyes flutter closed.

"Eric… bind me to you." I say his name in a pleased sigh and he practically snarls, leaving my neck for only a second before his wrist is pressed to my lips as I accept. He returns to his place at my jugular, one of his hands twining his fingers with mine above my head. I feel predatory hunger and excitement coursing through me from what was previously a void, the source a spot in the back of my mind and I rub over it as he growls louder. His blood stains my lips when he pulls his wrist away, his mouth meeting mine after he heals my neck and I glance down when he pulls back, sounding drunk when I speak. "How do you keep doing that? You can't tell me vampire strength lets you hover like that."

"I can fly." Staring up as he smirks, I experimentally feel through the bond that he is fully serious and I'm silent, unsure what to say to this revelation.

"You can… fly?" I feel a need to assure that I heard him correctly.

"Yes, as can my maker." I'm in a slight bit of disbelief, knowing that it was possible but also a rare ability for a vampire to possess. "I will take you flying sometime, but first, I must ask if you understand fully what is now implied? You are mine, no going back."

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." Feeling pleased, he leans down to capture my mouth once more and I press against him happily. "If only you'd been this cuddly before, you'd have already had me for weeks."

"I know." He says it slightly seething at himself. "However I did not reach my age by immediately spending my day rest in the bed of every supernatural female I meet."

"Yeah, I'd imagine that this would also make you nervous normally." Glancing down, he sees the light of my hand between us and leans back sharply by several inches. Reaching out slowly, he feels weary and uncertain as he wants to trust me but his instincts wish to make him pull away, his gaze locked to my glowing fingers creeping closer to him. "My light _chose_ you. Do you think it or I would hurt you?" His eyes are back to mine, serious as his expression hardens and I feel him nearly flinch when my hand slips beneath his shirt to make contact with his chest. Reaching up with my other hand, I place it on his shoulder and pull him closer, his skin cool beneath my fingers as I kiss him. "Vampires may bond in blood, but fae bond in light, and it only takes once." My light explodes into his chest and I feel through him as it sweeps him away. His eyes are closed as he looks enraptured with what he's feeling, his side of the bond filled with a heat I can't describe as he basks in it. "I'm yours, darlin'." I mutter into his ear, wrapping both of my arms around him as he presses down against me, catching his weight on his arms on either side of me as he seems unable to fly for a second.

He nuzzles against me, his cheek rubbing against mine before he's nosing down my throat, his hands slipping up under the edge of my shirt between us. He teases my flesh until I'm panting beneath him, unable to contain myself as I moan his name and his growl is suddenly loud in the room. "Sookie…"

"What?" I breathe out when he doesn't continue and I look up at him as my eyes had been squeezed shut before.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" Taking a moment, I realize I have no idea what he's after.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about?" Confusion is clear in my tone and the bond, his grin the last thing I see before he comes closer again to kiss just beneath my ear.

"You are untouched?" His quiet question has my face burning as it dawns on me what he meant and it hadn't occurred to me to say anything before.

"Is that a problem?" I'm not sure what else to say and he kisses his way up the side of my neck.

"Not at all. I'm simply amazed you managed to remain a virgin until this age. You've been through a four-year college so I assumed that it had happened either before or at some point during. That seems to be the trend with human youth." Chuckling, I peck him on the lips.

"I'm a telepath, not fully human, remember? I've rarely had a few dates with the same person let alone sex. I can hear too much when I touch a human so it sort of kills every moment when the guy is thinking graphic stuff at me from the moment he meets me. The only ones to get past the first dates were the ones whose thoughts were civil but nobody has ever gotten nearly as close to me as you are. Niall advised me on how rare it is to find our mates, to feel the pull, so most fairies don't actively try to find them and neither did I." I ramble more than I needed to and I can feel his mind turning over my words even as he leers at me.

"Well now, instead of ravishing you, I find myself with questions. What do you suggest we do about this?" His smirk is the most suggestive thing I've ever seen in the moment.

"I assumed we would have time for both. Do you have to go to work tonight?" Shaking his head, he's kissing me fiercely a moment later, caressing my skin until I'm a mess beneath him.

"Earlier you said you had questions, what were they?" Placing my plate on the dining room table, I put the pan in the sink after serving my food and sitting down across him with a fork.

"You said that some of the men who attempted to court you in the past thought 'at' you. What did you mean by that?" He waits patiently as I chew some eggs.

Swallowing, I think it over for a second. "Well like I sort of automatically filter the thoughts in the bar for keywords and intents, but if someone were to actually want me to hear them, it would sort of bypass my filter. So a lot of the times my dates are fantasizing about me, thinking it at me without realizing it, and not everyone thinks the same. So it could be images, words, emotions or a mix of all three and it can be hard to think around them."

"I see, and when you said that fairies feel a 'pull'?" I know he's going to want full answers as I compose my thoughts quickly.

"Our lights identify our mates because we cannot, not at first glance, and we get pulled. Niall says if I were full fae I would have been unable to stay away from you, but since I have mixed blood the pull was lessened although it did keep me coming back. Don't misunderstand it though, it's not like it's pushing or forcing me to be with you, it's just giving me a pull in the right direction before I know which way the right direction is. Our magic is celestial, environmental, _exponential._ It harmonizes with our emotions and it's wants mirror our own, so it acts as the guide and the follower simultaneously." Taking a drink of my tea, I start eating again as he speaks.

"If you'd stayed away, what then? Would the pull stop, as you are not full fae?" He's intrigued, and his lip twitches up on one side as he amusedly waits, watching me take several forkfuls as I feel my eggs getting cold.

"I'm told that I would get sick, our lights would eventually rebel against us as they _do_ to an extent have a will of their own although it usually doesn't deter from our own will. Niall told me a story of a fae warrior and her mate who were young friends from opposing sides. They got separated and years later, driven by duty, she went to attack him on the battlefield. But before she could do anything her light destroyed her and itself to save the chosen from being harmed. Since I'm only half fae, I imagine that I might survive my light burning up in an attempt to kill me but I don't think I would live a good life. Half of my life force would technically be dead after all." There's a brief quiet as I can feel him contemplating and I soon finish eating before rinsing my plate and putting it into the dishwasher.

"Were I to turn you, what would happen then?" I can almost hear the unasked question of whether or not I'd actually survive a turning.

"According to Niall, it's not been attempted, but a half fae such as myself _would_ likely survive whereas a full fae wouldn't. Would you want to turn me?" I'm not unreceptive to the idea as I know that I would certainly not blame him for doing so in the case that I were critically injured.

"Perhaps, if you wished to remain youthful I could turn you while you are still young." He sounds cautious, seemingly not sure how I'll take his statement.

Smirking slightly, I sit back down across from him and he looks intrigued as I take his hands in mine, looking into his eyes. "Even though I am only a half fae, I should remain youthful for at least a thousand years before I look a day over 35. However, if I were to be injured and you worried about me surviving, I would not be angry with you for changing me."

"Please, tell me which of the gods sent you here for me." Blushing, I roll my eyes. "You said fae magic is exponential, but that's not possible, right?"

"Theoretically, it _is_ possible but it's a debated subject. I think that yes, it could be, given the right circumstances. After all, all it took to create an entire world on a parallel plane to the human world was a group of six fae with the proper training. It meant sacrificing themselves, but some fae are stronger than others and relatively they were of a weak fae bloodline acting in desperation. They were under the misconception that there were only thirty or forty fae alive, and they wanted to save our race. There were in fact still several hundred fae still alive and well, and it _did_ sort of save us as it allowed us to rebuild ourselves so their sacrifice wasn't fully in vein. Someday I'll take you to Fearie for an afternoon. All it took was six fairy sparks from a lower bloodline to create an entire world, imagine if more worked together? Or a group of even stronger fae, although there aren't many of us."

"There must be limits though, and you keep saying that they were from weak bloodlines but how do you gauge how strong you are?" Centering myself, he is patient as he senses that I am preparing to show him.

His hands are still in mine and I lay his flat before putting mine above them, the backs of my hands to his palms as my skin begins to glow. It rises from my chest and hands at the same time, funneled out steadily into a glowing orb the size of a softball inches above my fingers. "This, my bonded, is my light and the primary amount of my lifeforce. If Niall were to ever trust you enough to show you this same thing, it would be about a fifth smaller." I tell him slowly, letting it sink in at his eyes pierce mine.

"You are telling me that you are stronger than the fae king?" There's a tone of disbelief and he feels my conflict, raising an eyebrow in questioning as I pull my light back into my chest. Twisting my fingers into his, he grasps my hands and listens intently.

"Technically, yes, but I am not yet experienced or old enough to fully utilize it. In explosive force, yes, I am stronger however Niall has me far outmatched in versatility in what he can do. I can summon a sword, but he could summon an entire armory and enchanted soldiers to use it. To answer your original question though, I'll explain a little hierarchy. Niall is the high king, he comes and goes wherever he pleases and doesn't have very many rules but very harsh punishments for the rules that are broken. Fae are sorted into different families, mine and Niall's is the sky fae along with some cousins and other distant relatives I haven't met. The earth fae live mostly in the mountains and the water fae are naturally scattered in villages along the coasts. The wood fae live in the forests alongside packs of wolves who protect them and the fire fae are scattered all over but mostly farm the plains. The fire fae also have a sort of capital near Niall's home and make up the majority of the royal guards. Those four houses each have a patriarch and the strongest of the four is the head of the fire fae. If she were to summon her spark just like I did, it would be about the size of a golf ball." I can feel his mind working as he is deep in thought before speaking and he finally leans slightly closer.

"So what you are telling me is that you are well on your way to being the strongest fae alive?" His tone is low and I'm his emotions are flat as on the surface he's calm in the bond.

"Pretty much." My deadpan makes him grin.

"Then I suppose I will need to keep my wits about me." The smirk sets me at ease as I wasn't sure how he would handle hearing all of that at once and I stand up.

"Are you worried about something?" Raising an eyebrow, he is stands as well and towers over me before I teleport us to the bedroom.

"Little one, you are quite the prize. To have a fairy who is so compliant to vampires is more than I could have ever asked for." He kisses me, backing me against the wall and I smile against his lips.

"Not vampires, just vampire. Singular. I am assuming that what I am will eventually be known by most of the supernatural community. Therefore if someone wants to hire me to do telepathy work then that's fine, but they can be screened by you since I don't really know any vampires besides you, Marcel, Pam and Chow. Also I don't want to be harassed by vampires for nothing so I'm thinking you can set a rate per hour and conditions concerning travel and stuff like that. I trust you to handle it." Smiling as he feels quite pleased with the idea, he gives me a quick kiss.

"I had thought of proposing to do much the same." Running my hand up his chest I can feel that he likes it and caress him in the bond.

"Hmm, great minds think alike." I smile as I press closer to him and nearly melt into his hold as he takes my breath away.

The make out session lasts until I'm pulling him towards the shower and he obliges me by following as I make a pitstop in my closet. "I know you said you don't have any work to do but I actually do. I'd planned to leave work tonight and go clothes shopping. Now that I have a closet in a permanent home, I realize that it's pitifully understocked." He feels mildly surprised and I raise an eyebrow in question.

"It's nothing, I'm just surprised that you would have returned to work had I not come for you. Then again, I suppose I shouldn't be, you seem to stick to your duties well and you did promise to return. You even fulfilled your contract during the first week, despite only having a partial week to do and I was going to give you a pass if you didn't. At this point though, you should consider your contract void however I'll stull put the money in your account every week." Something in his mind seems to nag him as I feel him almost berating himself. "I find that I also must apologize for the rate of your pay, as Pamela had suggested that perhaps you were here simply to get money out of me. It was a sort of test she concocted and I'd expected you at least negotiate for a higher salary, which would have been understandable. But then you signed, I must admit I was nearly stunned that you would just sign without reading any of the fine print. You could have been signing your life away."

"Our lights do not steer us wrong when they point us to our mate. There's never been an instance of a match gone wrong once the couple gets past the bonding stage, it evens everything out. Especially so with vampires, I guess. A lot has changed in the last twenty-four hours." Chuckling, he has my chin between his fingers a second later as he tilts my head up to kiss me.

"No doubt, and I would not change it back." I'm unprepared to be pressed to the bathroom wall a moment later. "If I am not mistaken, you said something about a shower?"

Grinning salaciously, I lean up to kiss him even as his hands go to work to remove the clothes I'm wearing. When we finally get out of the shower he gets dressed in the clothes he'd been wearing previously and I make a note to have him get clothes. "What?" He asks when he realizes I've stopped mid action as I was getting dressed.

"Eric… I didn't really ask if you wanted to move in here. You do, right? I'm not forcing you to live here when you already have a house you like?" Chuckling, he pulls on his boots as he speaks.

"No, I usually either rest in Pam's home or there is a hidden door in my office that goes to an underground resting area. I also have multiple properties with hidden bunkers that the inhabitants aren't even aware of as well as a few houses that are left empty but serviced by cleaning staff on the off chance I want a house to rest in. This place is quite comfortable, it appeals to my tastes." His admission at the end makes me feel pleased that he likes what I've done with the place.

"Good, I was thinking you should bring clothes here and I realized I did not know if you already had your own house somewhere. I was going to just use the one side where my stuff is already at if you want to fill the other half." Nodding he has his phone in his hands for a moment before it's gone to his pocket.

"I'll have the clothes I usually keep at Fangtasia brought here then." He assures me, taking my hand as soon as I'm ready to go and holding it firmly as I teleport us into his office. "Where do you usually teleport to, when you move around the city?"

"Usually I'll go to a residential side street or an out of the way city alley or there's even a few rooftops with ladders straight down scattered around the city. I have a pretty good street map in my head, and besides if I have to I can alter the memories of people, I just prefer not to do so very often." I grin as I feel a slight excitement from him in the bond.

"You are full of surprises." He smiles endearingly and I swear my heart almost melts before I remind myself what we're here to do, taking a step towards the door.

"Yeah, so are you. Where did you learn to wash hair like that? I swear I was getting worked up again just from your fingers on my scalp." Smirking, he leans forward heatedly to kiss me before pulling back and leading me out of the office.

"I have had long hair for a very long time." He mutters, securing the office door behind him before we exit the back of the bar. "I trust I have not left you injured or sore?" There's a near silence to his tone as his voice whispers in my ears over the sound of our steps and I smile softly. In the heat of the moment, I'd been surprised by his restraint as he'd been patient with me during my first time.

"Darlin', you've taken excellent care of me. Besides, while I might be able to hide some mischievousness, anger or less intense emotions from you I cannot hide pain." I tell him in an equally quiet tone and he nods, not saying anymore on the subject as we step out onto the street. Walking next to me, I don't miss the way people seem to move to accommodate us automatically and I wonder why that is. Dipping into a few human minds, I find that he gives off a sort of sense of foreboding for most of them and I wonder why I don't also get that feeling. Then again, he is my bonded, and I wonder secondly if it's not just a human thing.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" He asks glancing around the small privately-owned boutique.

"Not really, just anything I see that I like. Tell me if you find something you would like to see me in." Raising an eyebrow, he gives me a salacious grin before disappearing.

He feels disappointed as he returns empty handed a short time later and I grin. "This place is more professionally oriented, so maybe at the next couple places." I reassure him, chuckling to myself.

I soon have a small stack of clothing on the counter as the attendant pulls off hangers and security tags.

She gives me the total and I swipe my card, signing the digital screen quickly as she bags everything up and he takes the large bag before I have a chance to move for it. He's much more excited when he sees we are entering a larger clothing store this time and it's closing soon but with his speed he has plenty of time as he disappears ahead of me. I'm assuming he took my sizes from my closet as I look through everything he got and it's all correct a short time later. Most of it is racy, lacy and all in black or red making me blush as I look away from the male attendant ringing it up. Eric looks proud of himself but also looms behind me protectively as the young man silently rings up the lingerie.

A much older man approaches as the last of it is being rung up, looking like he didn't expect me to be buying so much. Quickly checking his surface thoughts I find him feeling relieved, and I wonder why as I delve deeper. It doesn't take long to ascertain that poor advertising and a slow amount of business in general is hurting them despite the vast variety of clothing. I'd managed to find a lot of comfortable slacks, my favorite kind that comes with pockets and a comfortable slightly elastic waist. They also had an impressive array of tank tops, shorts and underwear all of which I'd gotten plenty off along with socks and bras and of course the lingerie Eric had picked out. Near the back of the store I'd found their dresses section and had enjoyed the different colors, patters and various styles of dresses, slipping them under the other things to be checked out so that they haven't been noticed yet by the vampire at my back. He seems to be answering emails on his phone and I don't interrupt as I will him to remain distracted.

"We appreciate the patronage!" The owner says happily, coming around the counter helping the cashier by getting things bagged which had already been scanned.

"No problem. I'm surprised your not busier." I mention, fishing for information.

"Yeah, business has been slow." He says with a frown and I'm fairly certain I know part of the cause, wondering why the simple fix hasn't been done and decidedly ask as I swipe my card.

"It would probably help if you got a sign, the only reason I really knew you were here was because I walked by the other day and looked in the door to see the clothes. It just looks like a business office or something." He blinks, frowning slightly as he hadn't considered the look of the building.

"We had a sign, but it got blown off in a storm a couple years ago. They're not cheap, so I haven't been able to get a new one. Maybe I'll just have to finance one through the bank." He says with a weak smile, not enjoying the prospect of the financial hurt it will do to him and I think it all over as the young cashier hands me a receipt and a pen.

"Eric, you are a business investor, how about you give me some advisement?" I say with a smile, the owner not sure what is happening as I turn towards the tall blond behind me whose been silent this whole time. "This place has almost everything I needed in one place, that's great since some places don't do that. A sign and some careful advertising would probably change what's happening. Do you think such an investment could be profitable?"

"Quite profitable, I'd imagine. My child would likely be interested if she'd found this place first as she is heavily interested in the fashion industry." Nodding, I turn back to the frozen looking human as he stares at me.

"Well? Do you think you could pull off a new sign and advertising if I gave you about fifty thousand dollars to spend?" His eyes go wide and he starts sweating as his mind is racing, unsure what to think as he's nearly incoherent mentally.

"I- yes, I could do so much. But what would you want in return?" He's eager to improve the place as it's his livelihood, but he is also cautious of any major strings attached.

"How about, after a few months, I take five percent of the income? If your income increases by more than thirty percent, we'll revisit it. Can you get the legalities in order?" I ask Eric the last part, looking back at him and he has written a phone number on a piece of paper a second later as he appears in front of me.

"Call this number tomorrow, it is Mr. Silverton, a lawyer across town from here and next to the city hall building. He will draw up a contract and have a check for you ready, just set up a time to meet with him and let us know if you want to make any changes to the contract. He should go over every detail of it with you as he is very thorough, so it will be a long appointment." He informs the man, Wilson, who takes the paper and holds it firmly as though it might disappear.

"If anything happens and you can't get ahold of the lawyer, come find me at Fangtasia, my name is Sookie. Any of the staff can help you get in touch with me." I tell him and ne nods enthusiastically.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, I'm going to turn this place around, I swear you won't lose the money in the long run." There are already thoughts of how cheap he can do a few improvements to the interior now that the initial shock has worn off and I feel confident in my decision.

"I'm sure, have a good night." I tell him as Eric takes the bags and we leave, not wanting to get drawn into a lengthy conversation.

"That was a surprise." Eric tells me as we get outside and I look up at him with a smile.

"I may as well do something with all this money and you're the best one around to help me not lose it all." Smirking, he has all of the bags held in one hand and he puts his free arm around my shoulders, matching my stride to have me pulled against his side. It puts butterflies in my stomach and I can't help the corners of my lips from lifting.

"I'll always give advice if you want it, and probably sometimes when you don't as well." Laughing, I roll my eyes and I feel in the bond as he grins internally despite his face being expressionless. "Where are we going?" He asks a moment later and I direct him to turn the corner.

"A small place I found when I first moved here, I think you'll fit in. It's partially themed like your club but the clothes are well made so I bought a lot of the things I've been wearing there from this place. I was hoping you could find me some more Fangtasia appropriate attire and as you seen in my closet as well as everything I've bought, you should have an idea of what I like." He doesn't remark but is amused as I lead the way, going in in front of him and I don't question his mood as he still has his vampire façade in place.

The boutique is open as it seems to cater to more people later at night and it's in a busy area but its thankfully not crowded as we go through the racks of fabric together. He helps me select lots of additions for my wardrobe and approves several unlikely pieces for me to wear to work. "Your sure this is fine?" I ask of one top in particular, the top a light blue with black lace lining the edges and giving it a very classy feel.

"If I say you can wear it inside, nobody will stop you." He grins as he says it and I roll my eyes with an equally large smile, not going to the front of the store with my arms full until a long while later.

The cashier is a middle-aged woman and she smiles politely, seemingly not having noticed Eric until we approach and she appears slightly nervous. He stands directly behind me as he'd done at the previous place, looking around us idly as everything is packed up to go home. "Alright, you're all set to go, have a good night?"

"Um, I still need to pay?" I ask in confusion, not sure what else to say as I look at the woman.

"She wishes to pay, Amelia." Eric intones flatly over my head and I'm suddenly intrigued, now wondering if he knows her or the owner.

"Oh, of course, hang on. I scanned everything for inventory, so let me just make that a transaction." Her voice is cheery and her hand moves quickly over the touch screen computer faced away from me while I wait patiently.

I pay quickly once she has a total, signing the slip of paper she slides across to me and I grab Eric's hand when I take the bags in my other as soon as I see my card is accepted. "So what was that about?" My immediate question makes him smile as I ask it quietly, steering us towards a vacant alley.

"As I said before, Pamela is quite interested in the fashion world. She is a primary owner of that place, the girl who cashed you out was one of the other owners. Usually if I go in there it's to get something _for_ Pam, thus it is just put on her tab which is put against her cut of the profits. It's a good trade off as she has a clothes addiction and this keeps her away from my credit cards." Chuckling, I'm surprised that I hadn't caught Amelia thinking about any of that and he has a hand around me before I teleport us away.


	4. Chapter 4

I finish hanging the last of my new clothes, the drawers built into the walls utilized fully as I organize everything away that doesn't hang. "Would you want to go get a few things until the rest of your clothes get here?" He agrees, glancing at his completely empty side of the closet as I take his hand, held against his chest to kiss him just before we appear in the office in Fangtasia. Showing me the switch hidden on the edge of a light sconce on the wall, he pushes it into place before a panel opens on the side wall that I had assumed was the outside of the building. Stairs go down to a room below the office and he leads me down a spiral staircase as lights come on automatically, a large bed taking up a significant chunk of the ten by ten space. There are a few matching rustic chests along the wall next to us and he opens one of them, pulling out a bag that seems to match several others and turning back towards me as he presses the lid down again.

"This will do. Each of these bags has a few changes of clothes in case I need to go somewhere in a hurry. The main amount is kept in storage in the basement behind the bar but I'll worry about that later, for now, it is getting late and I would like more time with you before sun up." His grin is full of suggestion and I feel my face getting hot, a blush undoubtedly creeping over my cheeks.

Reaching out absentmindedly, I put a hand to his shoulder and pop us back to the bedroom, his bag thrown off to the side before he's suddenly kissing up the side of my throat. My hands find their way into his hair as his are teasing my flesh, his mouth breaking away only for a second to raise my shirt over my head. My back meets the bed and he hisses when I claw down his back, spurred on as he bites with blunt teeth over my jugular. "Tease." I breathe out in accusation and he chuckles darkly against me.

" _Never._ " His tone makes it obvious he is lying and my eyes roll back into my head as he sucks hard on a spot without breaking the skin.

Cool fingers work down my sides and I wiggle against him impatiently, wanting what I know he will give me if I push him enough. My scent is unblocked as I dropped my shield the second we popped in and his pupils are dilated as he leans back with his lips turned into a smile of anticipation.

"Patience, my fairy." His voice is low and twists my gut pleasantly.

"No, my vampire." I say with a grin akin to the Cheshire cat, smothering him with lust in the bond and he growls as he lurches down to my neck, a click sounding as he kisses the skin. "I would wish to exchange with you again, if you are open to it." My suggestion doesn't seem to do anything to slow him down as his fangs are sinking into his own wrist a moment later before it's offered to me.

When he bites I see stars in my eyes despite them being closed and he snarls threateningly at some unseen force. My body is tingling all over as the bond deepens between us, his small wound healing a short time later. My lips caress the stretch of skin from his wrist to his fingertips before his hand is suddenly caressing the side of my face and I lean into it happily. Each pull at my neck shoots a euphoric sensation through me and I run my hands over every bit of him I can reach, eliciting multiple growls as I pass over sensitive areas through his clothing.

His lips are against mine as soon as he heals my neck, the blue of his eyes a thin line around the large pupils. "You have too many clothes on." His grin is drunken and dangerous for likely anyone but me, the expression instead making me pull him back in for another kiss as his hands drift down my body again. What I'm receiving from his side of the bond makes me want to lose all sense of reason, my eyes rolling back and reasonable thought being indeed lost just seconds later. The bond is on fire between us as his hands pin mine over my head and his mouth assaults mine, my body wiggling teasingly against him as I grin against his lips.

Laying curled against his side later, I don't move as I am fully relaxed, his frame against my back as his nose is buried in my hair. Sun rise will arrive at any moment and he tenses, raising his head slightly. "There is a vehicle turning onto our road."

"Big truck? It's Alcide, don't worry, he's just working on my patio out back. Will probably be done soon." I tell him tiredly, yawning at the end and he settles back down against me, his arms locked around me comfortably. Holding on just long enough I wait for Alcide to come into my tired, short mental range and confirm it is indeed just him, passing out right after.

Waking up is nothing like the day before when I had no idea Eric was here, this time there being no doubt. His arms are immobile around me as I'm tucked beneath his chin and I stretch luxuriously in his hold, surprised when he reacts after a second. Running his hands over my front, he ignites a fire in me as he growls, hovering over me a second later as his mouth meets mine and I am soon laying next to him exhausted despite having recently woken up. "You are going to have to let me rest at some point."

"Hmm, I suppose, or I could keep you just tired enough to never leave our bedroom." He threatens and I laugh, kissing him as I rise to lean over him, his hands on my sides as he encourages me.

"You could, yes, but then I'd get bored during the day. What time is it, anyway?" I ask and he thinks for a second.

"I'd estimate about half an hour to dark. With my age I can rise a couple hours early." He smirks and I roll my eyes, getting up and stumbling to the shower as I feel him watching me predatorily.

Coming back out of the bathroom a short while later he is laying on the bed using his cell phone and I consider rejoining him as he looks up, smiling suggestively. "I'm going to go see the patio, since I wonder about his progress. He's likely done or very nearly done." Appearing before me he gives me a long kiss before stepping towards the shower with a smile on his face and I get dressed quickly before heading upstairs. Walking out the front door, I walk out back to where Alcide is using a level to check the large paving stones that make up the patio.

"Hey, how are you? I'll have this all finished up tomorrow, we can go over the bill then if you like?" Glancing past him, I see that it's coming out perfectly, more edge work and grouting to be done but otherwise it all looks nearly there.

"I'm good, and this looks wonderful, that sounds good. Think you also for taking care of the trees, you didn't need to do that but I like it, it looks nice matching everything." Grinning, he holds out his hand and I shake it.

"My pleasure. I was also thinking you might want to consider some fruit bushes? I could get them at the nursery in the morning and there's a good spot on the end of the house over there." He gestures to the right-hand side of the house and I glance over, agreeing as I consider it.

"That would be nice. I was thinking you could come in for dinner tomorrow, and we could go over your invoice after? Bring your dad, if he's free." My offer seems to interest him and he nods.

"Sounds good, what time should I get here?" I've been standing here for a long moment, inwardly pleased as it seems the scent shield built into the ward on the house is working to keep Eric hidden from anyone noticing him. It'd thought it would be a good precaution, if nothing more than a small measure to keep anyone from realizing he rests here.

"How about, half an hour before dark? I'm a night owl, so I usually get up late." Smirking, he nods and I turn back to return inside.

"I do not enjoy the scent of werewolf on you." Eric mutters absently as he sinks his nose into my hair a moment later.

"Understandable, but I was standing downwind so he couldn't scent me, it's only natural that I'd get his scent on me." Taking Eric's hand, he follows as I pop us into the foyer. "There's something I wanted to show you." My words are quiet as I lead him into the living room, pressing the recessed door inward and smiling and he feels intrigued. "This is my library."

"I take it these are fae books?" His voice is flat and I nod, pulling him the rest of the way in as he stands in the doorway, eyeing the few books on the shelves.

"You are my bonded and you can read anything you want. Most of it is Niall's compiled research bound into books and some other fairy authors too but he's the most knowledgeable usually. There was something specific that I wanted you to read." Nodding, he glances at the other ones while I grab a specific tome, opening it to the right page as I lay it on the table. Pointing to the page, he only takes a second to read it and then looks up at me.

"Which part in particular should I be focusing on?" Smirking, I use my finger to underline the passage I'd once called Niall to question him about and take my time explaining it just as Niall had before I fall silent. "So why does it feel like you're about to tell me something I won't like in association with these 'guards'." He finally says as he looks up.

"Well I don't know if you won't like it, but I have waited a while to do anything since I wanted to be sure. Marcel, your bartender, I think he is going to be one of my guards. I can feel it… _something_ is there. It would be an existence long commitment though so I would like to find a way to have him around me more and see how we mesh socially, what do you think?" I look up at him as he feels contemplative.

"It's not a bad idea. I will offer him the paid position of being your guard and see how he takes that, then we will move forward with time."

"Do you think his maker will have a problem if I claim him under the fae crown eventually?" I ask, leaning against Eric as he is glancing at the open pages, turning them as he seems to want to continue reading and I don't stop him.

"Marcel has no maker although I hesitate to have any other vampire share any sort of bond with mine." His voice finally rents the air and I look up as I'm not sure what to make of his tone.

"It's not a real bond, more like a link with my light. The rebels who tried to overthrow Niall would disparage the act as one of their odd sticking points, they called it a leash, but as insulting as it is that is not far off. I can use the light link to locate and pull them to me, according to a line I found in another book." Turning, I grab it and hand it over as I tell him the page number. Pausing, I start laying out the books as I pull them from the shelves a moment later, Eric watching me as I put them in the numerical order Niall has inscribed on the spines.

He finishes the passage he was reading before handing me the book as I'm almost done and I put it in its place amongst the others. "This is the first one, so you should start here if you're going to read them. He wrote these purposely as teaching tools for young fae therefore the first, oh, ten or so are just supplementary and basic information. The next fifteen are going to build upon everything from those and these last five I'm not actually sure about. Niall just brought them here for me recently so I still need to review them, it won't take me long. I might not have vampire memory but I do have something akin to photographic memory and I have memorized all but these last five almost word for word at this point. I'll leave them all here and you can set them back on the shelves over there as you finish them."

"Are these considered secret?" He asks curiously, grabbing the first book and flipping the pages as he scans them.

"Most definitely. Never let anyone else in here, please. No vampire or outside supernatural has ever been allowed to see this stuff and most fae would be executed for allowing it to happen, but I'm the exception." Grinning at his slightly shocked feelings for a second, I stop speaking as a vibrating noise fills the room.

"Yes?" Eric demands in irritation as he finally answers the phone he'd been ignoring and I hear what sounds like Pam screeching on the other end. His expression is flat as he sets the book down and he puts the phone away a second later, seeming to get his thoughts in order. "It would seem my bar has been put in danger."

"What?" I ask after a second of stunned silence.

"Apparently, the queen Sophie Anne decided tonight would be a nice club night and has brought her retinue to have a good time. She is displeased that the Sheriff is not in his place of business, and if she is unhappy enough she may increase the taxes on the vampires in my area. I'd rather avoid that, as I keep the rates rather low by supplementing her my own money." He speaks as he types into his phone and I see him rapidly sending out multiple text messages, his eyes meeting mine as I watch curiously. "The vampires of my area are, for the most part, sworn to me and not actually sworn to the queen. They will act as extra security."

"Security?" Raising an eyebrow as he often does he smirks in response.

"Lover, it would seem that tonight will be when I announce my bonding to my area. Would you like to wear one of your new dresses and accompany me?" Thinking it over for a second, I pop us downstairs, going straight into the closet as he follows slowly behind before I stop him and step inside alone.

"Oh no, if I'm dressing up, you're gonna get a surprise. I have a mirror and a brush in here along with my hair ties, that should be enough. Give me a few minutes." He feels amused in the bond, staying stationed outside the door as I pull on black panty hose.

One of the dresses I'd bought is eye catching, having a slight silky sheen to it as it flows down smoothly with it's deep, wine red color. It follows the curve of my waist perfectly and it falls to my ankles with a knee-high slit on both sides, black floral patterns stitched up the back of it intricately to hide the buttons. The fit is perfect and I'm glad, knowing that I look good as I work over my hair in the mirror. The front shows just enough cleavage to still be classy and it hangs off my shoulders comfortably with wide straps that won't fall out of place. A few locks of hair fall stylishly from the twisted locks of braids I do up quickly, the style something I learned from Gran when I was much younger.

Keeping my back turned, I turn the mirror away before speaking over my shoulder. "Can you do up my buttons?"

"I like your dress, I am sorry you are not using it for a more prestigious event though." His voice is heated over my shoulder.

"It's alright." I assure him, relaxing as I feel hands work deftly up the back, securing the multitude of buttons before I start to turn around. "What is Sophie Anne like?" I ask, not thinking about it as I reach for his head and I'm shocked when I see images of her flipping through my mind.

I'm stricken, taking a step back and conflicted on what to think as his last reaction to even the _possibility_ of me reading his thoughts plays through my mind. "Sookie?" He looks confused, stepping closer as he reaches out for me and I decidedly trust in him.

"Eric… I seen her face. In your mind. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just reached like I habitually do when I ask a human a question to see the answer for myself and-." I'm stopped by him kissing me, pressing me to the wall gently as his hands grip my sides.

"Stop. You do not have anything to apologize for. I am not angry, or unhappy with you." Focusing on the bond I know he's telling the truth and a tear comes to my eye before he wipes it away.

"I know, I know, just the last time you thought I might have read your thoughts you had a strong reaction so I really wasn't sure what to do. We'll play with this later and I'll see if I can read other vampires at a different times. We have the child queen to get to?" He raises an eyebrow, his hand taking mine.

"How much did you get, information wise, on the child queen?" Smirking, I don't think he realizes how much I can pick up in almost no time.

"Enough, that's for sure. She is quite a piece of work. Should I take us to your resting place so you can get a suit on?" As soon as he nods I take us there, a trunk open and a large suit bag hanging from a small hook on the wall a second later.

"You are quite ravishing, by the way." The salacious grin says enough as his eyes rake over me while he flashes through getting dressed at vampire speed.

"You are equally handsome, darlin'." He grins as I feel he likes being called as such, my hand held in his a moment later before he grips me expertly around the waist and moves us at vampire speed to the stage. Seating himself, glance at the tables that have been pushed together in one corner for a large group of humans and I'm stunned in place at one of the faces.

My fingers snap and he knows I've silenced us to those around us, leaning up as though kissing him while we receive countless looks from the interested humans and vampires alike. "That human, the one sitting next to the queen. She's my cousin. We thought she'd have died or something by now, since she disappeared a long time ago but she's not said anything about me to the queen yet. I'd rather let Niall know and have him handle her in the long run, since it's his job to take in the wayward children and descendants of neglectful fairy parents."

"Interesting, any idea how she ended up in the queen's court? She has been the queens favorite pet for many years." His curiosity is clear in his tone to me and I whisper against his skin before kissing his neck.

"None. Last I knew she was living with an abusive prick doing drugs." I wonder what path she fell on to end up here but stay out of her head for the most part, only taking specific bits with a filter.

"Hmm, well the vampires I called to take their posts are trickling in so I'll stand when things are to start. Just follow my lead." He looks over the crowd bored, nodding at Sophie Anne respectfully as I refuse to look at her myself, instead watching her from the minds of humans. My head rests on his shoulder with my legs hanging over the side of his lap, his arms holding me in place while his face betraying only contempt for the crowd. The child queen keeps glancing up towards the stage with interest and I wonder what she's up to as she's likely planning something, Marcel appearing next to us a while later to offer me a drink and I finally sit up. Perching myself on the edge of Eric's lap, I don't silence us again as I smile up at him.

"It is a good night, Marcel, I think I'll have something a little stronger than usual. Whiskey on the rocks, if you would please." He inclines his head, glancing at Eric with a respectful nod before disappearing. My drink is in my hands a moment later before I toss it back, handing him the empty glass with a grin. "Maybe another in twenty minutes or so."

He gives a slight grin, the look disappearing as he turns back towards the crowd to go back to the bar. I look as well to see Sophie Anne coming closer, several of her vampires keeping the humans away from her as she stands at the base of the stage.

"Northman, it seems you have a new pet." I narrow my eyes slightly but don't say anything as Eric takes the lead and speaks.

"Your majesty, with all due respect, this is my bonded and that was rather insulting to anyone in her position." The implication is clear that he is wanting an apology for me and I wait without acknowledging her.

"Bonded? When did this occur?" She demands with her voice slightly raised and he raises an eyebrow.

"A few night ago. Am I under the impression that I am to notify you of changes to my social status beyond the paperwork I filed?" There's nothing given away regarding what he's feeling and I school my expression to remain neutral as well, looking anywhere but at her.

"Nothing came across my desk about this." Her tone is petulant as he raises an eyebrow in uncertainty at what she is implying.

"Well I do not know about what is going on in your offices, but the paperwork was all filed through the proper channels the night before last." His tone is flat and she seems to be attempting to stare him down before her eyes shift to me.

"You have my apologies for the crass remark, bonded of my most esteemed Sheriff. What is your name?" Her tone is bittersweet and I finally meet her eye as I accept her apology.

"I am Sookie, your majesty." I offer nothing else and she looks slightly unhappy, her nose rising slightly as she looks up at us.

"What plans do you for my Sheriff?" She asks and I'm actually surprised by this, not sure what she's really asking.

"Well within five years or so I'm hoping that he can teach me his native language, train me to be better at hand to hand combat and maybe take a few vacations. A year from now I'd like to have figured out what I'm going to do career wise, perhaps finished writing my book and get Eric to start wearing more colors than black, gray or red. In the next month I'd like to get settled into day to day life with my bonded, getting used to a new routine and maybe do some gardening to get my home fully in order. In the next week I'd like to get a ring on Eric's finger and by the end of the night I'd like to have him going to his day rest rather pleased and sated." The smile on my lips is matched by one on hers a second later and she looks back at Eric.

"You have picked well, do let me know if she has a sister." Her joke falls on deaf ears as I lean forward in Eric's grasp.

"Oh that won't be necessary, you already have my cousin, Hadley?" The girl looks stunned behind the queen and I don't say anything as things unfold.

She's stone still before turning slowly to look at the human who looks as though she's fearing for her life. Glancing at her thoughts I see the worst Sophie Anne has ever really done is yell at her a lot so I know she'll be okay in the long run, it's nothing worse than Aunt Linda ever did to her. I'm actually surprised to see that she's sort of in a relationship with the child queen who treats her surprisingly well behind closed doors. "I see, how interesting." The queen's words are quiet and she doesn't say anything else before looking back up at me.

I find myself having a small amount of sympathy for the girl, knowing how much she once cared for Gran and I grab a scrap of paper from my notebook before scribbling the note. "Your majesty, if you will." I stand from Eric's lap, holding the paper out as I perch myself on the edge of the stage. _Our Grandmother died over a month ago and Hadley was close to her before she disappeared from our family. You may want to tell her in private._

Looking up at me in surprise, the queen crumples the paper into her pocket with a flat expression. "I see." She finally settles on, seeming unsure what to do for a second. "Thank you for the information." Turning her head, the guards are all standing from their table along with Hadley who doesn't look at me again and I see they are heading outside as Sophie Anne turns to Eric one last time. "Congratulations on your bonding. Be sure to notify my office of the vacation times you will be gone in the future and I hope your announcement goes well." She's leaving without looking at me again and I return to Eric's lap, snapping my fingers once she's gone.

"That went better than I thought it would." I mutter and I can feel him agreeing in the bond.

"You may have even just put us in her favor, with your connection to the girl. It also seems you gave her some useful information?" He's curious, not sure what it could have been.

Smirking, I shake my head. "Not really, just told her about Gran and said that she should probably get Hadley alone to tell her."

Understanding is clear in his emotions and he speaks flatly a moment later. "I would suspect that the queen is rather grateful for that. Many of us, especially those like her, have a hard time connecting with humans so that will help her connect with hers. It's been rumored that she may end up bonding Hadley to her, but nothing is certain. Did you dig into her head?" He asks curiously and I frown.

"Only enough to figure out that she hadn't mentioned me before and that the queen treats her really nicely in private." There's an uncertainty on his end as he doesn't know what to do with this new information so I rub over the bond soothingly, laying my head on his shoulder.

"The bar is closed to humans, get out." Eric's tone is flat and clear, cutting through the air with a sound of strong authority. Grumbling their displeasure the humans slowly get shuffled out as the vampires stay put. They are all standing and assembled in front of the stage as Pam and Chow secure the exits against any humans coming back. "Vampires of area five, you do well to answer my summons tonight." Standing tall, he pulls me up next to him and I beam a smile as his arm wraps around my side, holding me to his. "Tonight, I shall announce to you officially that I have bonded. I present to you my bonded." His face is tightly controlled as he looks down at me with a proud grin before turning his gaze back to the others.

"Who are you?" A woman demands, stepping forward in thigh high leather boots, black leggings and a tight leather top. "Sheriff, I've known you for over three hundred years. It is not like you to become attached to any human."

"That's simple, Miss…?" I ask, taking half a step forward and addressing her.

"I am Thalia." Her tone suggests I should recognize her name but I don't let on that I do or don't before she speaks again. "Eric is one of few I would follow into battle. Who are you to stand at his side?"

Smiling after a second, I step forward as I decide to utilize some of what Niall taught me recently. "I am not going to lie. I don't know who any of you are. If you're old, renowned and revered, then I apologize as I am woefully ignorant of the human and vampire worlds celebrities." The implication is there that I am something other and they seem to be intrigued as Thalia doesn't speak again. Raising my hand slowly, they watch as I snap my fingers and the ceiling lights flicker as they start to go out one by one with few remaining. The entire bar is dim so that everyone is almost only a silhouette in my eyes, the bar itself the brightest thing as it is lined in strips of neon lights behind the group of vampires. I don't miss Eric tensing behind me as he feels my light expanding in the bond and I give him a reassuring rub before holding my hand out again. Snapping my fingers once more, fireflies of light begin flickering into existence all around us in the silence and I laugh internally as I'm inspired by a scene involving fireflies from the Little Mermaid. "Can any of you guess what I am? Marcel? You've spoken to me more than any other vampires, any guess?" There's no responses and I smile a playful smile. Grinning cheerfully back at Eric, he smirks as he feels that I'm in my element, immersing my entire consciousness into my magic as I enhance the light show in the room. My light is shattering and sparking in all places as though we're inside a disco ball and I know it would look like something out of a movie to an onlooker.

Winking at him, his smirk falters for a second as he feels the mischievousness I'd been hiding and he watches as my hand glows bright white. I hear a few murmurs as the hilt forms from thin air into my palm, the blade shattering every bit of light that reflects from it as it forms into existence and I silently thank Niall for his most recent books. One of them had contained a note for me, which I'd burned after just as instructed in the writing, explaining how to do this. I'd practiced it several times during the day to surprise Eric, figuring this is as good a time as any. The blade is practically shimmering, and I see Thalia's face for a second as the lights ignite near her, her eyes locked to it as though I'll attack.

"Let me formally introduce myself." I say with power laced in my voice and I'm not surprised when I hear lots of fangs dropping at the perceived threat but nobody moves. "I am the one who will stand beside Eric for as long as we both stand. He can bask in my unbridled light unscathed where others would burn in an instant and his day rest is my station to guard. I will protect him will all of my abilities, known and unknown if we are so pushed and none will stop me from keeping him safe. I am his, and he is mine." Fire is running in my veins and I grin as I really feel, looking down at the conjured sword.

 _I understand._ I feel it, the pulsing of an ocean of light as it's fully in sync with me and I flex my powers through the air as the entire room now smells of strawberries. It's thrilling, something I nearly can't describe as I want nothing more than to keep going forever. It feels as though I'm a performer on their first big stage. But it's clear that this is no novelty show, it is a show of power as the vampires all look like statues grouped together on the dance floor. Flourishing the blade over my head for a second, lights and sparks wash off of it like water before I hold it out to my side.

Throwing the sword forward into the air, I see Thalia raise her hand to catch it but it explodes into white glowing butterflies that wing through the space above their heads. "I am not human, as has become obvious." Popping to behind the bar, I sense Marcel stiffen next to me and give him a reassuring smile. Grabbing a glass, I pour my own drink expertly, taking a long swig as soon as it's ready. "I am also not a threat to any of you or any vampire, as long as you don't threaten me first." Appearing back on the stage I grin down at Thalia, the dancing lights in the room turning red and spiriting around as tiny bats to my amusement as Eric's arms appear around me. "I am Sookie Brigant Northman."

My chosen middle name seems to ring a few bells and I hear the beginning of some growls before Eric's snarl thunders against my back. "Yes. That does in fact mean that my bonded is fae. That does not mean that you are in danger. She is mine." His arms cross over my chest and I look up at him warmly, leaning into his embrace. He's interested by the light show and he doesn't want to show it but can't help glancing around once when the bats of red light fizzle out one by one in a shower of sparks. A silent rumble is in his chest behind me and I can tell he has enjoyed me claiming him while also declaring myself as his publicly. "You are here of your own choices, not by force. If you are unable to control yourself with mine, then leave Pam a notice of your departure and I'll remove you from my files. Anything to say, Thalia?"

Her face is hard as she steps forward where I can see her better in the dim light and bows her head forward slightly. "You always have my backing, Sheriff. You as well, fairy."

"Very good. Let's go home." He looks down at me pointedly and I nod, his fingers twining in mine at my side before I pop us away, landing beneath him in the bed as his mouth assaults mine.

The next day I wake at close to one, stretching against Eric's still form as I'm clasped in his arms in his day rest. He is unwavering as I finally resort to popping myself free, chuckling to myself as I go about getting ready for the afternoon. A quick trip to the grocery store allows me to grab the fresh meats I need and I get them into the slow cooker before setting the time and starting to prep the side dishes. Eric seems to remain resting as I am not beside him, not having risen even when it's only an hour to sunset and a truck pulls in out front.

"Sookie! You are looking good, it's nice to see you." The elder werewolf starts with a broad grin as I open the door and Alcide is walking up behind him from the truck.

"Come on in! The food is almost ready and there's cold beer in the fridge for you both."

"See that Alcide, this girl knows how to treat a man." He winks, laughing as Alcide looks awkward, coming in behind him as they head to the kitchen.

A short while later we are starting to dig in and it doesn't take long before the wolves eat seconds and Jackson goes back for thirds. "No more for you, Alcide?"

"I'll probably end up sick if I eat anymore, I really don't know how the old man does it." Jackson snorts as though that's ridiculous, sitting down with a plate a moment later.

"Just because I'm old don't mean I can't hold my own." His mouth is full a moment later and he raises an eyebrow as he seems to think of something. "Where's that spot you fixed?" He directs the question to Alcide as my mouth is full and he points back above my head.

"It looks good, I can't even see where it was." I mention as I swallow a bite, picking at my food for the last several minutes as I've been getting more and more full.

"Yeah drywall patches aren't difficult if you do it right. Would I be able to see the work my nephew did? He said he built an entire library." Intrigue is clear on his face and I chuckle, nodding as I go to clean my plate before taking his to do it for him. Alcide offers to wash his own plate and I move out of the way, drying my hands and glancing at the clock before leading Jackson to the living room.

"I had him recess the door so it's less noticeable at first glance and he also did all of the window panels. I'm really happy with everything." I tell him as we walk towards the back corner and I push the door open before letting him walk in behind me. Snapping my fingers, he jumps when a sheet furls through the air and covers the books spread out on the table. Winking when he looks at me with surprise, I let it go as he turns to some of the empty shelves.

"Good, I'm glad his work hasn't gotten lazy. I'm real glad you're happy with everything, it's the only way we stay in business." He has another look around before turning to leave and I follow him back out to the dining room to see Alcide has managed to store a lot of the leftovers into Tupperware already.

"Hey, I was going to do that. I was also going to have you take home some for your fiancé."

Looking slightly sheepish, he points to stack of a few contains to he side with various contents. "Thank you, she really like the soup you sent home with me. She ate even more than I did."

"He told you about Debbie?" Jackson sounds a little surprised and I turn my head in question. "He's a bit jealous and he doesn't usually bring her up."

"Well, he didn't really. I read his mind." I tell them simply, their frames stiffening. "Don't worry, I haven't done it in a while. I just wanted to make sure you didn't have any bad intentions when we first met."

"What are you, little girl?" Jackson asks quietly and I chuckle.

"How about, we see how things progress and I'll tell you later. I wanted to go ahead and write you a check for the work you've done and speak to you about the layout of a pond for me. I was thinking in the far corner of the yard, maybe even have you remove a few trees to make it bigger without taking up more grass." Alcide stills seems a bit put off by the revelation of my telepathy, eyeing me warily as he pulls a paper from his pocket and starts to unfold it. The price is nothing that I hadn't expected and I add an extra ten percent as I write it, handing it to him to see him do a double take. "Let's go outside and I'll show you want I'm thinking for the pond."

I'm bouncing on the balls of my feet happily as I go out through the yard the wolves hanging back but following me.

The sun has just set, Alcide walking up around my side and we discuss the shape of the front edge of the pond as he gets a better idea of what I want. "I could line it with paving stones to match the patio. I'd leave enough room for foliage to grow in and give it a solid bank but razing the grass and laying down layers of stone and sand help it to keep from overflowing to flood the yard." The flood lights on the outside of the back of the house offer enough light that even though we're in the far corner of the yard I can still see their faces clearly. Alcide seems to have calmed and accepted what that I am something very other, Jackson giving off similar calm vibes.

Nudging the bond, I caress mental fingers over the connection as Eric reaches out to find where I've gone. "Cut into the forest as much as you need to make it large and deep enough to sustain fish and wildlife. You can stack up the wood and I might use it for something later or just a bonfire, either way you can put it on the side of the house." I open my mouth to speak again, schooling my features though a second before I'm suddenly pulled from behind and am several yards further from the wolves than before. They look shocked as Eric has my back to his chest, his arms seeming to cage me in in such a way that my arms are pinned to my side and I look up at his chin with wide eyes.

Alcide and Jackson are growling a second later and the younger of the two wolves already has glowing eyes as his father steps in front of him. "Let the girl go, vampire." I'm surprised by how much strength I can sense in the old werewolf and look behind him at Alcide who looks ready to spring forward at any second.

"I'd like you both to meet my bonded." I say with a broad grin, seeming to stun them both as I see the glow flicker out of Alcide's eyes quickly and Jackson seems at a loss for words. "I'm sorry to scare you, he wanted to mess with you a bit I guess. Eric, that wasn't very nice."

"Hm, yes, but I wondered what the wolves would do." His tone is matter of fact and the older werewolf snorts.

"Northman? That you?" Alcide asks, stepping forward and I chuckle as he stops when Eric growls.

"Indeed, Herveaux. I must say, my bonded is quite happy with the work you and yours have done for her." Shifting his weight uncertainly, Alcide doesn't seem to know what to do with Eric's apparent approval. Jackson's eyes are shifting up and down between mine and Eric's faces, seeming to be trying to figure something out as I tap into his thoughts for a second. _She doesn't look like a glamoured zombie, looks happy, shit that smile looks downright giddy now that the vamp is here._

"You know each other?" I ask and Alcide nods, not seeming happy with the fact as I look at him.

"He owns the casino where my old man racked up a hell of a debt." The man in question turns his head away slightly, not seeming to want to meet my eye when I glance back at him.

"How much?" My question is flat and Alcide's lips is tight as he looks past me at Eric.

"The current payoff is just under half a million." The voice above me is stoic and I move mental fingers over the bond to tease him into relaxing slightly against my back.

"Jackson, come here." I say seriously and Eric remains quiet as the werewolf comes within arm's reach. Holding out my hand, he takes it after a nod from Eric gives him permission and he freezes as my hand glows against him. My eyes haze over and strong arms hold me up steadily as I zone out, digging through the werewolf's head until I find the corner of his mind where the addictive personality trait festers and I use my light to permanently snuff it out. "Your debt is paid. I have done all I can mentally to stop you from falling to your addiction again and it's all up to you now." I'm leaning back, not letting him see how tired the technique has left me while Eric is almost entirely supporting my weight and I look at Alcide. "Take care of your father, I'll pay you for the pond when it's all done. Are you able to see yourselves off?" I ask and he nods, speechless. "Let me know if you need anything but otherwise have a good night."

He nods and I pop, my legs swept up into Eric's arms a moment later so that he can carry me and I'm pressed into the bed. "You handled all that quite well. I'm not sure if I agree with you paying off that debt for no reason though and I certainly don't like you tiring yourself out almost as though you didn't even sleep." Voicing himself, I take it in for a second before responding.

"I don't need a reason to be nice; besides, I doubt I could ever spend all of the money in my bank account. Don't you have work tonight?" The last part needs asking as he seems intent on not moving, rubbing against me and working me up with his hands slowly.

"I've only just risen, there's plenty of night left." Growling fills the air as he looms over me.

He's right of course, the bar only halfway through it's operating hours when we arrive into the office with a pop. Taking his chair behind the desk, he gets to work going through his emails and messages as I go out to my table, setting myself up with my computer. It's been a couple days since I worked on my book but I jump right in, finding my groove quickly as several pages are added before Eric appears on his throne. He's contentedly bored although I can tell he's interested in what I'm doing and I wonder idly why he doesn't just ask. If anyone else wanted to see what I've done I'd be mortified but with him I don't feel the slightest reserve. Marcel keeps my drink filled and I take a break from writing as I focus on the thoughts of the bar patrons.

Most of the troublemakers have been weeded out for the night, only a few minor offenders left and I watch a woman by the bar through the eyes of other humans. At first glance she appears to be a werewolf, her mind hazy and slightly unreadable but when I get a closer look I am quickly throwing my barriers into place as I withdraw completely. Carefully not changing my outward appearance, I don't even see the computer screen in front of me as I focus on the bond intensely and I know I have Eric's attention as he felt my emotions notch up. He appears unchanged, his phone in his hands as he hits the buttons in the same frequency as before, not even leaning my direction while he waits for me to act first. Asking him silently to trust me I get a feeling of 'no duh', making me smirk slightly before I look to Marcel.

"Did you need something?" He asks as he appears next to my table a moment later and I motion for him to sit as I am pushing my laptop to the side, leaning closer to the table.

Snapping my fingers, he glances at my hand. "Nobody can hear us, that was a sound barrier that will last until I need to redo it. I told Eric to send someone to fill in for you at the bar for now, but I need to ask you something." He nods, Pam leaving the entrance as her and Chow switch positions, one of the area vampires standing automatically to watch over the exit to make sure no one tries to come in that way. "What do you feel towards me?"

His face is stony and he seems to be debating as to whether or not he wants to actually answer. "Why?"

"Because I am considering changing your position here. You wouldn't be a bartender anymore, you would be my guard and I guess, my assistant, if you don't mind helping me with things. Your pay would go up of course, at least five times what you're making now. But we need to establish right now where you stand, no misconceptions. This is a long-term position, and it's new, so it could involve more than I'm telling you but I don't know that yet so we'll be learning together as we go along. Eric might put the money in your account but you're working for me if you do this." There's no change in his appearance but I see a small twitch of his lip after a long silent second.

"You are respectable and you've been nicer towards me than was ever necessary just because you wanted to. Learning what you were was a surprise, and I must say that the show you put on was rather impressive. I would say that you are the perfect person to stand beside Eric and I would be honored to stand as a guard between you and those who would cause you harm. Should I finish out the night behind the bar?" He inquires and I see Pam's sour expression as she's behind the bar, not enjoying bartending as it means her outfit potentially getting wet or her nails getting broken on the drink glasses.

"No, because we may already have a problem that needs dealt with tonight. I am telepathic, can't hear vampires but the humans and most weres are fair game as I get the ones thrown out who don't need to be here. But she is blocking me with something, a charm or a spell, it's probably something physical I'm not sure. However I can see that she hasn't taken her eyes off my bonded the entire time we've been talking." Her eyes have been locked to the stage, blinking minimally the entire time since I've first spotted her and I don't like the woman as it feels like she's focusing for some reason.

"What do you want me to do?" Holding out my hand, he hesitates to take it and I frown.

"Marcel, if this is to work out then you need to be ready to act without hesitation, especially when what I want is obvious. I can teleport. If this place were about to explode I would need to act in seconds." His eyes widen marginally as he seems to understand.

"Right, understood ma'am."

"No, don't ma'am me, just act formal in formal company and otherwise you can treat me like a friend. Sookie is fine, no need to give me a title outside of official company or when we're silenced to those around us. Now, take my hand, and I am going to put a ward around you that should stop anyone from being able to enchant you or hurt you with magic." He doesn't hesitate this time, his hand in mine as the human's thoughts are silenced and I feel Eric's irritation but he doesn't actively express it towards me. This is a necessity and we'd discussed it beforehand when I'd also informed him that no 'no touching' rule would be implemented for Marcel. Of course he'd not liked it but had agreed that any guards I chose now and, in the future, would always be exempt from the rules around a vampires bonded.

Simply touching me causes several vampires in the room to all train their eyes on Marcel, something I don't miss but am not bothered by as they don't act. They follow the lead of their Sheriff who, to the naked eye, is uncaring and not even looking as it seems like I'm simply holding hands with the bartender. In actuality I'm working my light into an invisible ward as it tries to slide into place around him but the magic chafes as he tenses, a strong tingling crawling across his skin. "You need to relax. It'll be over in a moment." I assure and he does so, the ward now moving like water as it flows into every nook and cranny to protect him from malicious magic getting in. It's basically a magical mirror, anything with an intent to directly or even indirectly harm him getting reflected back as long as it works like it should. I'd meant to do so with Eric already but haven't had the chance and I know that I need to as soon as I can get to him without bringing attention to myself. "There, now if it still itches it should stop pretty soon but it'll be worth it."

"What now?" His question hangs in the air as I consider what I want to do, still monitoring the strange woman as she continues to stare at Eric.

"Now I wait, and you should do the same as though you are simply here to enjoy yourself. She isn't here for nothing, there's a plan in her head but I can't read it and I don't want to push to hard to alert her. Do you recognize her?"

"No, I've not seen her in here before." Not saying anything else, he does much the same as the rest of the area vampires, staring around the crowd without really looking at anyone. A tru-blood is brought over for him at my request and he takes it from the waitress without a word.

I hover at a mental distance from her shielded mind, unknowing if there is any way for her to detect me watching her. There's nothing I can pull through her mask as far as emotions or thoughts, but I sense a sort of dark cloud hanging around her as she stands a minute later. Realizing it's a general projection of her intent, I stay focused while staring at the laptop screen I pulled back in front of me absently. Something in my light is warning me, tipping me off to the fact that I need to act and I move to stand a second too late as a word leaves her mouth in a strange accent. "Berserker!" I'm not sure what it's done but I feel Eric's side of the bond go silent as his emotions turn off, the meaning of the word ringing through me a split second later as white-hot rage floods him.

The woman is thrown several yards until she collides with the wall as I blast her and I project my voice with my light. "She has attacked your Sheriff, end her, Marcel." Popping behind the bar, I'm moving rapidly as I grab a knife, appearing behind Eric on the stage just as he's standing to his full height with a growl rolling out dangerously. Several vampires are looking at him uncertainly as they don't know what is going on and he takes a step forward as I feel he is ready to destroy the first moving body he can get his hands on.

His frame is rigid as he turns slower than I had thought he would, his eyes meeting mine and I pop to behind him rapidly putting my hand to his back to shock him with my light. He's frozen but fighting it and I can feel it won't last long. "Area vampires, glamour the humans please." I teleport us away in the next instant to the forest near the farmhouse in Bon Temps as I don't want him near anyone but me. Popping away from him instantly as his hand rakes the air where I was a second later, I move away again as he pursues. I feel his end cautiously as he rages against all restraint and coherent thought in pure murderous fury, not seeming to notice me mentally.


	5. Chapter 5

"Eric!" Calling his name, I pop a distance away as I keep him following me in a mile's large circle through the woods. His void shifts to come at me in a straight line each time he pinpoints my location and I teleport continuously to evade him.

I'm not prepared for his hand to close around my wrist at one point, not having realized that I'd slowed down at all or even enough to be caught and I unwittingly try to shock him as though he were any enemy. Of course my light corrects the mistake made in the heat of the moment and I find myself gasping as the wind is knocked out of me, my back squarely hitting a tree a second later as his other hand goes for my throat. Eric's grip is unrelenting as I do my best to not gasp for air or panic, knowing if I do that my bodies human reactions will be the end of me. His eyes are all black, no blue anywhere as he bares his fangs dangerously, a loud growl roaring from his chest constantly as he stares me down. Thinking quickly, he's not prepared for me to teleport out of his grasp. Trying to shake off the aching in my chest I slash out with the knife as I've moved with precision to appear behind him and my hand leaves a line through his shirt which turns red almost instantly.

He slumps forward a second later, catching the tree with his arm to prevent from falling and I curse myself as my plan didn't work. I had cut across the back of his shoulder blades, his movement making my aim too low as my goal was to get to his spinal cord. If I could sever it he would be incapacitated but completely alright once I fed him some blood and such an injury is relatively painless as he'd just pass out. Popping further away, I'm panting, catching my breath as I feel his anger ramping up again by the second and I know he will be healed and moving in no time.

Glancing at the blade in my hand, I almost look away but freeze as I fully take in the red streak on each side. An idea comes to me and I measure my remaining strength, knowing it won't be long before I'm unable to teleport. Just as I feel him moving again I lick each side of the blade quickly, swallowing the miniscule blood and feeling him stutter on his destructive path. Spitting curses, I'd hoped the jolt to the bond would bring him out of it but I quickly realize that it's the most progress I've made in stopping him as I pop away from where I was. Something new comes to mind and I question myself, second guessing the decision multiple times over the minutes even as I get more and more exhausted. My eyes widen in disbelief when I next try to teleport and nothing happens, only managing to do so when he is within sight and feet from grabbing me again, adrenaline giving me another boost.

Going further than before, I have no choice but to put my plan in motion as I hesitate once more before slashing the knife down the side of my neck. I'm not prepared for how much it hurts, spoiled by Eric's usually euphoric bites and I fall back against a tree as my hand instinctively goes to the wound. When my limbs start to tremble seconds later I realize my hand must have slipped deeper than I wanted, my eyes falling down to see the red seeping into my shirt. Wind fills my ears and I close my eyes as I feel dizzy seeing so much of my own blood, my head back against the tree before I know what I'm doing. "Darlin'…" I'm not sure when I decide to say it but I hear my own voice reverberate out as I do so, my eyes opening slightly as I stare up at the sparse stars visible through the tree branches. A strange silence seems to crash all around as I can't hear anything and my eyes spring forward when I sense a tremble in the bond. I'm held rigidly against the tree trunk a moment later as my head is tilted and his fangs slide into place over the large wound I already made.

He doesn't seem to care that my arm moves up between us and it shakes uncontrollably but I manage to do what I need to, slicing his shoulder in front of me with a deft movement of my wrist. My mouth falls to the cut as he's drinking from me at the same time and I put my weight against him, gasping against his skin as his blood enters my system. It's strange but I can feel the skin stitching itself slowly back together around his bite, the bond doubling down and pulsating through both of us intensely. My bumps and bruises are healing quickly as well, his grip softening on me before I'm suddenly in his lap. The enraged rumbling in his chest never ceased filling the air but I feel it in the bond as the overwhelming fury he'd previously felt is waning, concern now prevalent alongside confusion. His skin heals beneath my lips as I lick any traces of blood away, fawning over the bond and holding it close. He's doing the same and he seems to be feeling a heavy dose of shame as he evaluates me, taking in my weakened and previously damaged state. There's an itching as I feel his tongue moving to make sure the damaged flesh is clean as it closes completely, icy blue eyes staring down at me a second later.

"You cut too deep." His tone is low and soft, kissing me gently a second later as his growling silences and I shrug slightly.

"Maybe, in the heat of the moment, yeah… but it worked, didn't it?" Held to his chest, his arms hold me securely and I am comforted, happy that he's back to normal as his chin brushes over the top of my head.

"Why would you risk yourself so wholly?" Nothing in his flat voice gives away the turmoil of emotions I can sense building in him.

"Because we are in this together and I knew you wouldn't hurt me if I reminded you of that. One more exchange and it's permanent. I don't think you'll be able to hurt me at all at that point, especially not because of some witch's curse." He's stoic physically, his eyes flicking around my face as he is trying to calm himself once more. "How much do you remember?"

"The last few minutes and perhaps… did you shock me right after I was cursed?" Raising an eyebrow, he feels uncertain of his memory.

"I stunned you, my light won't damage you, but I was able to stun you long enough to get you out of Fangtasia." Brushing the long blond hair out of his face, his mouth falls open to reveal fangs when my finger presses down his chin slightly and I stare into his eyes. "Can't have you biting anyone but me."

He smiles slightly as he leans in to kiss me, amusement clear from him in the bond as it flickers in and out. "My fae is territorial, _wonderful_." His grin drops half a second later as he nearly growls, pulling his phone from his pocket and glaring at it. "Marcel and Pamela have the bar under control. Let's go home." Closing the text messages, he stows the phone away again and picks me up bridal style before the ground is suddenly falling away.

I can't help the surprised cry that leaves my lips as we're suddenly high in the air, my fear spiking and Eric growling for a moment as he holds me tightly to his chest. "Say something first next time." I tell him with a glare before looking down again, interested in the way the land rolls as we move over it.

"You are handling this rather well." He remarks and I can see he's monitoring me in the bond.

"Yeah, I was never really afraid of heights and I know you won't drop me." Turning my head I see he is smirking as I finish speaking.

"Never. Besides, even if I did, I would be able to catch you again long before you get close to the ground." There's a slightly mischievous glint to his eye and I stare at him seriously.

"Do it and I won't sleep with you for a week." Arching an eyebrow, he leans closer with a more predatory expression and I see his fangs are down as he speaks.

"Do you really think I couldn't break your resolve on that?" I'm unable to speak as he captures my mouth, his fangs undetectable as always even though I know they're out and I flick my tongue over one carefully. The bond is thrumming in pleasurable pulses as his erotic mix of emotions bears down on me but I can feel he's trying to restrain himself as he kisses down my neck. Shifting closer I bite teasingly on his shoulder with blunt teeth, his restraint falling away as one of his hands is ghosting beneath my shirt.

It takes barely a few seconds after we've landed for him to have me inside, my feet touching the floor for only moments as he secures the door. His attention never seems to leave me but I hear the security system engage before he's picking me up and we're disappearing into the underground.

Pulling a comfortable robe around myself, I tie the sash and he slips his hands around my waist as his nose drops into my hair. "You wanting to go again already?" I chuckle as he growls quietly, kissing beneath my ear before speaking.

"With you, always, but for the moment I do believe we should get some sort of food into you. I cannot keep drinking from you when you are begging for it if it means you end up undernourished. You also just got out of the shower so I'll allow you to remain clean a little while longer." His grin splits his face in half as I look at him in the mirror.

"I've never begged for anything!" I admonish lightly, my lips upturning.

"Oh, not with words. You never beg with words." His fangs skim over my skin without breaking it to tease me and I find myself twitching closer to him, blushing with embarrassment as I know he's not wrong.

"Fine, I concede." Taking half a step forward, he continues to hover with a triumphant feeling floating through him as I fully face the sink and mirror. "What would you suggest? Anything foodwise that vampires do not want to smell on their human? Garlic?" Laughing, he pulls away fully and begins to speak as I brush my teeth.

"Nothing I am particular about, no, and the garlic aversion is just a myth from the old days." Disappearing into the closet, his voice is muffled for the last part and I finish up at the sink to follow behind him quickly. He's pulling on a pair of his leather boots as I pluck a nice sundress off the rack, sliding it down over my shoulders and looking at the mirror for a second to approve of it. Sensing my impending question, he appears behind me, doing up the back deftly as his hands fly over the buttons I can't reach. "You are sure you don't want to rest?" His voice whispers in my ear and I smile as I turn to face him.

"No, you're blood and our bonding has me wired. I don't think I can sleep for a while." Kissing him lightly, I put my arms around his neck as his slide over my waist but we don't go any further as we don't want to be on a time crunch.

Slipping on my shoes before we leave, I take his hand and pop us to the parking lot behind Fangtasia. Walking down the alley with his arm around my shoulders, he matches my stride, meandering with me as he walks me to the steakhouse I'd visited once before. The hostess looking as though she is questioning herself and I glance at her mind as we walk up. _That's not him, is it? It is! Oh my god, what's he doing here!? He only fed off me once, would he want to do it again? I can't do that right now though, I'm working…_ Her diatribe continues towards mental images that make me seethe and Eric seems to sense as I sort of leave myself, digging into her brain as her eyes look glazed over momentarily. "Welcome, party of two?" She greets cheerily, grabbing menus and leading us to a corner table as I request an empty one I spy on the far side of the room.

"What did you do when we were coming in?" Eric questions as soon as she walks away and I raise an eyebrow.

"Do you remember her?" I ask pointedly.

He looks faraway after a moment and I feel him rapidly thinking in the bond, having figured it out after a few seconds. "She is one of few who I allowed to remember." His tone is flat and I nod as I believe him, not holding anything against him as I'm not naïve.

"Not anymore." I say simply and he raises an eyebrow, surprised slightly but not arguing or feeling anything negative about what I did. Mostly he's contemplative and I tilt my head questioningly after a waiter takes my order but he still hasn't spoken.

"I'm simply compiling a list of all people who could still be alive for Pamela to find and glamour. I would wish that this doesn't happen again." Laughing, I sip my drink as he pulls his phone out to send a text message, the device gone in no time.

"It doesn't upset me, not really, if that's what you're worried about." The reassurance doesn't seem to help though.

"No, I would rather it not even be a possibility and there are few anyway, I was simply scouring a hundred years of memories to ensure I didn't miss anyone." He is resolute and I feel the corner of my mouth quirk up.

He watches the waiter closely as he leans close to place my appetizer in front of me, his eyes trained glaringly to the young mans back until he's out of sight. "Be nice."

"I may not always be nice, but I will be cordial unless provoked otherwise." Twitching my lip up, I soothe over the irritated feelings on his side and he doesn't say anything but I can feel his mood lightening lightly.

"You're going to have other vampires thinking I'm whipped." Cracking up with a laugh, I swallow the bite I'd been chewing and sip my water to clear my throat.

"I'm not a doormat but I'm not ignorant either, I know that I shouldn't stop you or interfere in vampire business. I will defer to you in mixed company since I don't want to get involved or bring attention to myself beyond the normal. I will however step in if someone tries to cross boundaries with you." Setting aside the salad bowl a minute later, I take up Eric's hand in mine absently as I glance around us.

We fall silent as the waiter starts speaking as soon as he's in view a second later. "I'll take that, and here's your main course." He practically ignores that Eric even exists as he removes the dishes quickly and places down a steaming plate of salmon and mixed vegetables.

"No lemon seasoning, right?" I ask, not even touching my fork yet and he checks a paper in his pocket.

"It's on the ticket and the chefs make each meal to the letter so it should be just as you ordered it." He says with a professional, polite tone before turning to go.

"Lemon?" Eric asks and I nod, my mouth starting to water at the smell of the dish in front of me.

"It's like poison or acid that would eat away at my light. Too much would kill me, or at least my spark and it doesn't take much more than a drop to have a reaction. Can you smell lemon?" I ask curiously before taking my first bite and finding it perfect.

"I can detect specifically lemon, yes. There is none in your food." He says the last part after a second of pause and I raise an eyebrow.

"You can tell that with all the mixed scents?" There's silence and I look up to see that he's watching over my head, sensing a void far behind me, near the entrance. Gently brushing the bond, his eyes jump to meet mine before returning to watching whoever. He feels my silent questioning as I continue to eat as though nothing is wrong, the void coming up towards my back a minute later and Eric stands behind me instantly.

"What are you doing in my area?" His tone is flat and I don't turn, double checking that my scent shield is fully in place as I start to check the minds of humans for any hint of a threat. The vampire in front of Eric is dark haired, a head shorter than my bonded and looking at him with an air of disdain which is apparent as he speaks.

"I have come to request residency. Your child has been refusing to set up a meeting so I decided to find you myself." There's nothing in his tone that makes Eric any less irritated and I wonder how old the vampire is to be so petulant.

"You are ignoring protocol. My child is the right hand of her Sheriff, she is who reviews residency to field the applications before I view them. If she denied you residency then I will certainly do the same." His tone carries his authority although he controls his volume so as the humans aren't privy.

"She did not deny me, she just keeps ignoring me!" Maintaining my composure, I'm amused as I know what he's talking about, Pam sometimes acting as though someone doesn't exist when she is especially petty. He sounds frustrated and I watch closely through the network of human minds in the room as I'm not sure what he might do should things escalate.

"Yes, well, after what you did to her brothel I have no doubt that she holds no want to accommodate you. Leave." The order is clear and final.

"But-." He stops as Eric is suddenly snarling, holding the other vampire by his throat and staring him down. I immediately lock down every human in the room, all of them acting completely normal and unable to see or hear the interaction between the vampires as I explore a theory I'd previously had.

"You will not argue with me. You _will_ be grateful you are walking away unscathed for entering my area without informing me first. How long have you been here?" He demands, loosening his grip and I put the humans securely on the back burner as I continue. I'm probing around the vampire's void more closely as Eric speaks and I'm surprised when I feel something, a blip from the otherwise silent consciousness, prompting me to press closer.

"I got here yesterday." Deception. Clear and true, it rings out from him and I nearly drop my fork but just take up a bite of fish fluidly as I'm stunned that I can read him. _Liar!_

I'm not sure if Eric hears me say it in the bond but I try to impress the word upon him in feelings and I feel him understanding as his anger boils further. "Tell me the truth, before I call my child to take you to my dungeon."

If Eric weren't standing right at my back I'd have never heard him and I maintain that none of the humans in the restaurant hear him. It feels like he's debating with himself before coming to some conclusion and he speaks through gritted teeth. "Almost a week."

Eric takes a long drag of air, it's sound somehow ominous and he squares up his shoulders as I feel anger rolling off him in waves. "You will go to Fangtasia before the end of tomorrow. You will pay a rather hefty fee for breaking the law, you will work in my bar with a schedule assigned by Pamela and you will be allowed temporary, probationary residency. A single misstep in the next two years and you're gone or dead, depending on my mood."

"Yes, Sheriff." The reluctant acknowledgement seems to make the younger vampire angry as he feels violent mentally. He's gone a second later and Eric sits back down as I release the humans and snap my fingers to renew the silence around us.

"I could feel his feelings, I could never do that before, with any vampire. You're the first vampire I've come close to reading and we're _bonded_ after all. I don't know, something about his mind, there was the obvious lie but it was like deception tainted every thought he was having, making it easier for me to feel more." I'm finding it hard to explain, never having felt something quite like the vampire's emotions. They're similar to humans but changed somehow, wilder and less _defined_ as one bleeds into the next, however I also wonder if it's due to his age as Eric's are much more controlled.

"Your skills have developed further then. That was William Compton, as a human he originated from this area which is likely why he came back here. If I'm lucky he'll stay in a hole in the swamp far from my presence when he's not in the bar serving his time." His phone is in his hands as he finishes speaking, likely sending information to Pam and I wait for it to go away.

"Could you feel what I was doing to the humans?" I ask curiously and he contemplates for a split second.

"Not specifically, but I knew you were doing _something._ " Several things occur to me and I stow them away for later as I focus on the current moment.

"When Niall first showed me that I could manipulate memories in humans, I thought, why can't I do it in real time as it's happening. I was able to put you two in a bubble and… deny their attention to it." Looking fascinated, he nods as he seems to be deep in thought once more.

The waiter soon takes my plate away while holding out the bill, Eric snatching it instantly and he puts his credit card inside before handing it back.

"You mentioned Pam having a brothel?" I ask curiously as he soon leads me out on to the street and he gives me a salacious grin.

"Interested?" Rolling my eyes, I swat his shoulder.

"No, but I was wondering what William did that would make Pam dislike him." His arm comes around me, keeping me comfortable against his side as he matches my pace and accompanies me down the street.

"His maker, Lorena, is a rather special piece of work, deranged, narcissistic and bloodthirsty. She's pretty much everything that the religious fanatics would have you believe all vampires are and should be. She and her child killed more than half the staff on a blood lusting rampage one night, when my child was still human. I assisted my maker and the local Sheriff with detaining her as she risked our exposure. My maker handed them over while I did the cleanup. I ended up turning Pamela less than a week later." Walking us down the street, I'm surprised when he takes us into a tall, unmarked black building on a seemingly random corner.

"What is this?" I ask curiously, the lobby all black and nothing but elevators ahead as we step into one of them. Grinning, I can feeling the bond that he is slightly excited, anticipating whatever he is remaining silent about. Not pressing it as its clearly some sort of surprise, I wait patiently, listening to the elevator as we go to what I assume is the top floor. When it opens I'm certainly surprised, not expecting a large showroom of glass cases and jewelry at every turn.

"I would like to have you pick out a ring, lover." Eric intones next to me, leaving me with butterflies in my stomach and he leans down a bit to oblige me in attempting to kiss him when I do so.

"I do." There's a smile in my voice and plastered across my face as I take a step forward, the vampire behind me feeling smug although nobody would be able to tell. We end up spending the next hour going over first the type of metal I wanted before discussing bands, setting and stone cuts before we finally have a scheduled pickup for a few afternoons away.

Arriving home, he's surprised when I push him back against the wall but reacts accordingly when I jump to wrap my legs around his waist, my arms around his shoulders as I kiss him hungrily. His chest is vibrating quietly and I rake my nails down his back lightly when he moves towards the stairs. His growl gets much louder when I weave my fingers in his hair just right and he kisses his way slowly down my neck as we descend.

I'm awoken the next day by the doorbell, pulling on clothes half asleep as I try to get my bearings. Looking through the door, I'm not sure who the short man is on the other side and I pull it open as I know my barrier will stop anyone unbecoming.

"Can I help you?" I ask the man on the other side, making sure to stay out of reach of the dark haired individual as he leers at me slightly.

"I'm here with a delivery for a Sookie Northman?" His thoughts are fuzzy as I confirm he is a young were of some sort but I can't detect any hint of a lie.

"What is it? I don't believe I'm expecting anything." A digital tablet is attached to his side and he pulls it out, the screen shining brightly as he holds it out before I take it. The page details that this is apparently from Pam and I assume it must be Eric's clothing. Clicking the button on the bottom of the screen that says, 'Accept Delivery', it instructs me to hand him the tablet back and I do so as he looks at it. "You can leave everything on the porch, thank you."

He doesn't protest, giving me a polite goodbye before turning away as I close the door and I wait until he's gone to pop four large boxes straight into the closet. Opening the first one I find expensive suits carefully packed and I hang them all the way in the back before his leather jackets go up next. His black jeans, belts and some nice button up shits are hung up quickly as I empty the second box. The third box holds an array of sweatpants, t-shirts, undershirts and underwear that I sort into the drawers on his side of the closet. As I go through the last box, I find it's mostly shoes and boots that I arrange onto a shoe rack on his side before pulling at the packing paper in the bottom. I find a wooden lock box with a code lock on the front which I set on a shelf that will be eyelevel for him, placing it towards the front of the closet to make it obvious. It's not very large and I wonder what's inside but don't venture so far as to open it since it's likely locked for a reason. Making a mental note to ask him about it later, I soon end up in the shower and get dressed slowly as I decide on what I want to get at the grocery store.

I'm teleporting there when I decide to go to the book store first, heading towards the back and browsing through an unsorted section of used books. I end up browsing for a lot longer than I intended but only leave with a few books, the bag set into my cart as I enter the grocery store. I'm standing in the fresh vegetables area when I shiver, the bond coming to life and Eric searching me out mentally as I'm physically absent. Digging my phone out from beneath the books in my handbag, I blush profusely as I see that he's sent me a picture of himself lying in bed, grinning at the camera with his fangs on display. Sending him my plans before I return, he soon goes quiet in the bond as he seems to have occupied himself with something.

 _You shouldn't be here!_ Going still as the thought breaches my barrier, I glance around to try and find the source. It's full of malice, a human near the entrance and I invade their mind as I attempt to figure out why.

" _You go to Shreveport Louisiana and kill Sookie Stackhouse. Do it by any means necessary, alright? I'll reward you when you get back."_

A blond woman that looks vaguely familiar flashes through the man's mind but he doesn't know why she issued the order and I'm stunned as I realize her identity in his memories. His name is Gabe, a bizarre man who seems to have a one-track mind, that one track being whatever Sarah Newlin tells him to do. I stay calm and thankfully he decides he shouldn't act until later, knowing he shouldn't do anything in public. After arriving and tracking me down, he'd been quite disgruntled to find me constantly with Eric and unable to track me otherwise as he still doesn't understand how I kept popping up randomly around town. He'd managed to hire the witch through some contacts from his old lifestyle, which was apparently being a human hit man. He follows Sarah as she 'saved' him from that lifestyle and I ignore the mental gymnastics he has done to believe this is any different than what he used to do.

I swear as he decides to wait for me in the parking lot to see where I go and I act as though I've forgotten something as the cashier rings me out, heading back between the aisles with my bags. Gabe watches through the glass entryway with frustration as he decides to continue waiting, my back disappearing from sight as he assumes I'll be back out soon. The girl behind the counter hadn't noticed as I'd plucked the store layout from her head and I slip out a back exit quickly. It's still a short time to sunset and I pop home, hearing the quiet sound of water in the pipes going downstairs while I rapidly put away the few bags of groceries. I'm surprised that Eric is not reacting to my nearness in the bond and look just close enough to realize he is completely zoned out. Placing my clothes directly into the laundry room, I pop into the bedroom and step silently into the bathroom as he left the door open. His back is to me in the shower and I hesitate for only a second before taking another step forward.

I'm within reaching distance when Eric is suddenly growling, my back to the wall a split second later as he stares me down. "How did you get so close without making a sound?" He's more curious than anything as he glances me over.

"I just walked in… are you alright?" I ask quietly, reaching up to smooth back his hair as the water has pushed it into his face.

"Yes, I was deep in thought and it would seem my instincts no longer classify you as a threat or even a _potential_ threat. You could have easily killed me." His tone is low as he steps back beneath the showerhead, pulling me with him.

"I could have but I am not feeling particularly suicidal at the moment." Quirking up the corner of his lip, he's slightly amused at the dark humor and leans in to kiss me slowly even as his hands are working my hair. I lean into him as he lathers shampoo into my locks and I close my eyes, leaning back as he moves me further into the spray to rinse everything away. His mouth falls to my throat as he must smell that the soap is gone and I run my hands up into his wet hair. "Is it too difficult to get vacation days?"

His lips ghost against mine once more as he kisses up my jaw and finally pulls back to look down at me. "No, any idea where you are wanting to go?"

"Well, I got a lead on who hired the witch to get you to go on a rampage and potentially kill me. I think we need to go to Texas." Not responding, a crease forms between his eyes as he stares down at me and I continue. "Sarah Newlin, from the Fellowship of the Sun sent a man named Gabe here to kill me and he hired the witch as he didn't want to risk himself in the club. He does not know why she wants me gone."

There's a stutter in his emotions at one point and I'm not sure what it means, a strange sort of distant complacency going through him. "We will go to Dallas then. How about you get dressed, I'll notify the queen of my departure and I'll have my private jet at the airport in a few hours."

"We can leave that quickly?" I'm mildly surprised as I'd assumed he'd need more time to prepare.

"My area is one of the highest income producing districts for the queen. As long as she's paid she really doesn't care what I do." His confidence inspires me and I'm soon popping to purchase a large duffle bag, returning and packing several days' worth of clothes along with shoes and several dresses as it's going to be hot. Placing my laptop bag inside on top of everything, we pop to Fangtasia where Eric grabs a set of keys from the his desk drawer before Pam appears in the doorway.

"Where are you going?" She questions, seeming slightly agitated.

"I am taking Sookie to Dallas. Hire a few new bodies, since I'm going to be having Marcel following us there shortly. Keep watch over everything, my child, and I'll have you go shopping on my dime when I get back." Raising an eyebrow with a grin, she seems completely placated with the deal and turns to leave the room. Rolling his eyes, I follow him out chuckling as we go out the back door and he puts his own bag alongside mine in the back seat of his car. The drive to the airstrip is only twenty minutes as it's not far out of town and we are on a plane as soon as our bags are stowed, his keys handed off to an airport attendant. Eric holds me against him in one of the seats on the side of the plane, a thickly padded bench seat running down each side with the commercial plane seats in back which we don't use.

"You are nervous?" He asks, seeming to be unsure what about at the moment.

"I'm not scared of heights, or flying with you, but something about being in a big metal box in the sky doesn't sit well with me." I confide and he chuckles, his arm around my shoulders a second later.

"If I were certain my pilot could not correct our flight in the event of loss of control then I would simply kick out the side of the plane and fly us to safety. Or you could teleport us away." I'm set at ease as I know he is telling the truth.

Departing the plane, we get into a large SUV that is waiting for us and the driver is a werewolf, no reaction from Eric being my lead to follow. "We will be going to get checked into the hotel, then I thought you might want something to eat. It did not smell like you'd eaten earlier."

A surprised look from the werewolf in the front seat makes me glare at him instantly in the mirror and he focuses on the road as he mentally feels chagrined. The hotel we pull into a short while later is busy, the werewolf bypassing a long line of waiting cars as he drives straight up front and we get out to grab our bags. Pulling the paperwork from his pocket, he hands the check in desk clerk our reservation information and she hands back the room keys less than a minute later. Focusing on the silence of his void, I attempt to tune out the abundance of humans around us and his arm comes around me as he can tell what I'm trying to do. Several sets of vampire eyes jump to him from around the lobby and we don't miss it, Eric having something on his mind as we get into the elevator.

"What is it?" I ask, trying to open the conversation and he glances down at me.

"Our room will be soundproofed." Understanding dawning on me, I don't even look up for a second as I know there is likely a camera above us.

His free hand opens the door quickly and he looks down both ends of the hallway before stepping in first. Turning, I close and lock the door as he disappears, checking behind every door at vampire speed before appearing next to me again. "What were you thinking about?" I inquire again as he takes my hand, raising it to kiss the back and I smile lightly.

"Lover, you had no scent." Turning over his words in my head I contemplate why that would be an issue before feeling rather stupid.

"Of course, vampires _would_ notice if I have no scent. They should be able to smell the bond as well as a human smell, since they assume I am one. Hang on a second." Working mentally, I try to alter my scent shield and watch his face as he waits patiently. "How's that?"

"I detect primarily me and the bond, with just a little bit of you underneath. Perfect." His grin is salacious and I can see it's a rather large turn on for him.

"I'm not even changing much, I almost smell like you that much now anyway and I'm mostly just toning down the fairy sweetness." I explain as I concretely put the modified shield in place.

"Very resourceful." Kissing me once more, I grin against him when my stomach rumbles and he pulls back. "Right then, I must feed my fairy." Wrapping his arm around my waist, he shows me around the hotel suite before taking me out onto the balcony. "What would you like for your dinner?" Running his hand around my back in circles, he looks around the buildings surrounding ours although we are in one of the taller ones.

"How about you surprise me? I'm rather open, no allergies or anything besides lemon and nightshade berries although that's a pretty rare cooking ingredient." I remark and he raises an eyebrow.

"Nightshade berries?" He's perplexed and I nod, leaning against him as I look down at the street.

"Yeah, oddly enough they're pretty much instant death. Rare and almost unknown fact though, so keep it to yourself." Agreeing with me silently, he pulls my attention back to him with a nudge to the bond as I am looking at the sky for a moment.

I'm surprised when he sweeps my legs up to hold me against his chest and we float over the rooftops. "You're not worried about being seen?"

"No, there are a lot more vampires here and they're used to occasionally seeing my maker. The restaurant we are going to is owned by his right hand, Isabelle. You'll likely meet her later." I'm wanting to ask more but don't as we touch down on the sidewalk a moment later. There are voids scattered around the street and his arm is around my shoulders as I double check that my scent is correct while he leads me into to a brick building. The entryway is all black, nothing giving away that it is a restaurant and the hostess appears flustered as she sees Eric. _Shit, nobody said he was going to be here tonight!_ She hurries to press a pager hidden beneath her podium and it alerts someone in the back to get a private booth ready.

"Right this way, Mr. Northman." Her voice is nothing but polite as she buys a few seconds getting out two different menus and she leads us through a set of double doors into the main area of the restaurant. It's lavishly furnished, all of the chairs looking more like lounge chairs around the sparse tables and the walls are lined with deep private booths, a set of black saloon doors at regular intervals. Turning to lead us into a back corner, we go through a saloon door and I realize the private booth is enchanted as the sounds of the rest of the restaurant disappear. "Your waiter will be here soon, please browse the selection and press the button here on the wall if you feel you've waited too long." She leaves as Eric turns and pulls out a chair for me, the table in the center of the small room able to seat at least ten with the same heavily cushioned chairs as is in the main area.

"There's a lot of good choices." I mutter as I read over the menu, noticing that he ignores his and I glance at it before looking up at him.

"It is a menu of donors, which I find I am not interested in." Chuckling, I lean into his side and a young man steps into the booth as the saloon doors swings inward. My meal comes through the same doors a short while later, barbeque ribs with grilled shrimp on skewers and corn on the cob off to the side. Eric is amused as I marvel at the portions, barely able to finish half of the food and packing the rest up into boxes after I'm done.

"What about our bill?" I ask as Eric's arm comes around me and we walk from the restaurant.

"It will be sent to Godric's nest, I'll settle it with him. That is his private booth." He tells me as we're flying back to the balcony of our hotel room.

"The stewardess knew who you were so I guess that makes sense. She was just worried because nobody told her you'd be here and she didn't know what you might end up requesting." Standing me on my feet, he opens the balcony door and moves ahead of me into the hotel room to disappear for a moment before appearing in front of me as I step inside. Hovering nearby as I put my leftovers away in the kitchenette refrigerator, I can tell he's on high alert for any potential dangers. "What is your maker like?" My question seems to catch him off guard and he's stumped for a long moment.

"Godric is very reserved, as of the last several hundred years. He was once very wild and earned himself the moniker of 'Death' amongst many. As a maker he was unrelenting in teaching me to be a strong vampire and I owe much of my success to his teaching. He's very knowledgeable and will likely be interested in your book, you should show it to him sometime. You are my bonded, thus you should be shown respect in his nest and any verbal slights should be left to Godric to handle as this is his area. Anything physical and I will step in without question. Area vampires are gathered in his nest every night so don't be surprised by the company." Taking my hand, he escorts me to the elevator and we go down together before I see Marcel waiting for us.

He nods his head to us respectfully, following us out and taking the driver seat as Eric opens the back and waits for me to get in. Getting in beside me he locks the door as soon as it's closed and I look at Marcel. "Thank you for coming, I didn't realize you'd be here so soon."

"Of course." The tone he uses is as though it's obvious and it's all he says before pulling out onto the street.

"Anything last minute I should know about Godric?" I ask Eric as we pull up to a house that I can sense is full of voids, at least twenty of them throughout the aboveground floors. There are also voids below the ground level at a few intervals and I wonder how deep the structure goes into the earth. The outside appearance is modern and expensive, white marble and glass with a metal roof covered in solar panels. The yard and shrubbery are perfectly maintained and I eye a small fountain that I like in the center of the yard.

"Do not worry, lover. You will do perfectly." His reassurance is appreciated and he knows it, feeling it from me just as he felt my slight worrying.

I don't miss Marcel glancing back in the mirror from the corner of my eye as Eric is focused on me. "Marcel, I would like to make one thing very clear for always." He looks back at me expectantly as he shifts the car to park. "No matter what, you are never to interfere with Eric and I, even if you think he's killing me."

"Understood." There was a few seconds of pause before he spoke and Eric is still focused on me, knowing why I needed to say it. I have no idea what future situations could bring.

The tall, short haired vampire who opens the front door is nothing short of a modern-day cowboy, hat and all. Scowling at the air itself, he doesn't say anything and steps aside as soon as he sees Eric, ignoring me beside him. Marcel stays close behind us as we go in and I touch on the minds of each of the humans one by one with each step I take. Eric's arm is around me and he guides me as he feels I've focused myself on someone, losing sense of exactly what I'm doing physically.

Vaulted ceilings span above us as we walk through the church, Steve leading me down into the armory and I am surprised when I see the mannequin. Its got a heavy looking black vest placed upon it, black boxes patterned across it and an unfamiliar man working on wiring on the side of it. "This is an old buddy of Gabe's, he was kind enough to do the electrical work on this for us. Be sure to be out by out by ten past two if you wish to survive."

I pull from the memory as Steve turns his back to Hugo and return to myself fully, not looking at the human as Eric bristles slightly. He feels my disdain and growing unhappiness in the bond and I tamp my fiery emotions down as I see his maker for the first time for myself. His features are soft, his age obviously young when he was turned, his hair short and his expression neutral as he locks eyes with his child. Almost as though he's using a spotlight, I can see him inspecting Eric's side of the bond and I don't do anything as Eric seems to push him back from it after only a few seconds. He's feeling possessive before I wash him in affection, his makers eyes sliding to meet mine a moment later and I bow my head forward politely.

"Master, this is my bonded, Sookie." Eric says flatly, my back straight a moment later and the elder vampire inclines his head to me respectfully. A strange flurry of glances and whispered words goes through the surrounding vampires and humans but I ignore them as I glance at the clock and start counting down.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, sir. I do wish we could have met under better circumstances, but I hope you understand that I have just discovered we are on a bit of a schedule. I trust you've told him about me already?" I ask Eric the question, looking up at him as he feels that something is going on and is slightly tense at my side. His eyes were flicking around the room and they meet mine as he nods to confirm. Hugo doesn't suspect anything and I smile to myself as I continue. Eric can feel me welling my light in my chest and using it now, pouring it out mentally as I invade the humans mind completely. "Good, then I believe that Hugo would like to say something."

"Hugo?" Isabelle quietly questions the man as his feet are carrying him against will to stand before Godric, his voice flat as he speaks despite not wanting to.

"I must confess that I have been working for Steve Newlin since long before we met. I've been feeding them information and helping them in every way I can, including funding research. They're beginning to adapt weapons to specifically target vampires, figuring out what affects you all besides silver and sunlight and percentages of silver to still be affective when mixed with other metals. Steve also thinks he can develop contact lenses that stops vampires from glamouring a human and suits to match your strength. Tonight, they are planning to bomb this nest and I had planned to leave any second as the bomber will be here within two minutes." There's an eruption of growls cutting him off from saying anymore and I don't mind as the end of the speech I'd prepared for him is rather unimportant.

"Godric, what should we do with him?" Stan demands loudly and I look back at the vampire as he stands from his chair, stepping in with his own sharp growl as the rest go quiet. I don't miss the way the ancient glances between me and the human before finally speaking to me.

"Sookie, do you have a plan?" Godric questions and several vampires seem surprised but I can feel through Eric that he is curious at what I'll do next.

"Yes, sit back down and all the rest of you act naturally. Isabelle, take Hugo and lock him up in Godric's holding cells. The humans didn't realize he would be stopped at the front door, but don't stop him and allow him to get this far. I'm going to freeze him, take what I can from him then knock him out. Stan, please grab him when I snap my fingers and hold his hands to make sure he doesn't activate the bomb. Eric, I'll walk you through disarming it. Marcel, act as the doorman, go. That's his car pulling in." We're all in position with Godric overseeing the proceedings as the human in a large coat comes in.

When he turns the corner into the main area he takes only a few steps before I freeze him with a snap of my fingers, Stan and Eric going to work under my guidance. I tell them which wires to pull to disable first the detonator and then the individual charges before the bomb is pulled from the human's body. Stan has another vampire take the vest away from the property to another location to be fully dismantled and the human is led away by the cowboy vampire to be put in a cell next to Hugo. "Now, I do believe that we are safe for the rest of the night. The rest of the humans here have nothing else to hide, including all of your staff currently on the property." I tell Godric with a smile and the corner of his mouth twitches slightly upward.

"Child, it would seem that you have managed to take a rather fantastic creature for your bonded. Congratulations. It has been a delight to get to know more about you, young one." Godric says the last part to me, the first part directed to Eric and I lean into his side as I smile in return.

"It was nice to meet you as well." Bowing my head forward again, I can feel that Eric is proud of my manners as I am nothing but respectful in my tone.

"Master, if you are available, I would like to speak with you in private." Nodding, Godric stands and turns to walk towards the hallways behind him.

"Come then." Stopping, he turns to glance around the room at the area vampires. "This nest is compromised by Hugo. We will be relocating, be mindful of your safety in the meantime." He disappears and Eric directs me to go down the hallway, having me step ahead of him through a back door before he's lifting us into the air.

"Where do we go from here?" I ask quietly, not sure how much sound travels from this high up.

"Godric is on the street below leading his nest to the hotel so he can arrange everything at the front desk in the lobby. He'll come to our room soon." Situating ourselves on the couch a short while later, I'm engrossed in a book when the single knock at the door breaks my focus. Eric moves faster than I can see to open the door and his maker steps in.

He appears in a seat across from us a second later as Eric returns to my side, his mouth opening before mine can and tactically divulging all of the pertinent information. Blinking before he responds, I wait patiently as he seems to be sorting himself out mentally.

"It would seem that for some reason the human Steve Newlin has a problem with you, but I do not know what it would be. You are both free to move and investigate within my area and that includes the land that the fellowship sits on." His voice is flat and I glance up at Eric as I feel his questioning mind.

"You have nobody inside?" Godric shifts his gaze from me to his child and I see his lip twitch down in annoyance.

"No, it has proven difficult to get someone inside. With the outing of Hugo's betrayal, I now know why as it always seemed that Steve knew when someone on my payroll was coming to try and join the church." I had assumed as much as soon as Eric questioned him and I stand up wordlessly as they continue to talk, going to the bedroom where our bags are located. Pulling out a dress I'd packed I look it over, pure white fabric splotched with red flowers and and grinning, I remember I'd seen Eric eyeing it previously as though he couldn't wait to tear it apart. A pair of flat sandals match it well and I do my hair up quickly before stepping back into the living room as they continue to speak.

I hear the click of Eric's fangs as he views me over Godric's shoulder and I see his maker stiffen as he turns to see me as well. "Golly, I'm sorry to interrupt. I was just looking for the chapel." My voice is a higher tone than natural and much too innocent, Eric's growl louder a second later.

"Are you trying to undo me?" He threatens in my ear seductively as I'm suddenly pressed against the wall, grinning up at him triumphantly.

"No, but I bet I could get into the fellowship of the sun untouched. They've never seen me and have no idea what happened to Hugo, so tomorrow morning would be perfect. Don't worry, I'll just pop out if I need to." His eyes are boring into mine as he is mentally waring with himself, unable to admit that it is a good plan as he doesn't want me to put myself anywhere near a threat.

"I think you should do it." Eric allows me to move in his hold enough to look around his side, Godric now standing behind him. "You know as well as I do that this will likely be our best shot to get someone in before they realize that Hugo is no longer moving of his own free will."

Our plans are finalized by sunrise, and I stand alone in the lobby as he dies for the day. I don't like it, his arms feeling like they're missing from around me but I steel myself as a black SUV pulls up out front. The man in the driver seat is unaffiliated with the church but goes there without hesitation as its location is well known by the locals. There are a mass of other cars in the parking area, people all around us and I filter the thoughts as I hunt through minds for the best candidates. I find an elderly couple with no other family who've been coming here since before the church grew to what it is, adjusting their memories and greeting them as though we all know each other before heading inside.

The morning sermon doesn't sound far off from the ones I remember going to Gran with as a teenager, but I can spot the differences. It's mainly small details such as the exclusion of words like 'everyone' and 'all' being replaced with 'every human' and 'all living men' in the bible. Newlin's published copy of the bible reflects these changes as I pull a copy from the back on the seat in front of me, doing exactly the same as everyone else and reading along. Mentally, I'm surprised that I can't find his wife on the premises, her thoughts absent and his absent of any knowledge of why I'm here. He does however burn my nerves as his extracurricular activities will certainly be cause enough to bring this whole place down. Gently coaxing his memories in the right direction, I make him believe that he isn't due to hear from Gabe or Hugo for a few days.

As soon as his speaking ceases everyone rises and I follow suit, a large buffet spread out along the walls at the back of the room as everyone socializes. Sifting through the pastor's memories as I passively nod and follow along with mundane conversation, I uncover the likely location of his wife and soon excuse myself to the restroom. Locking the door, I snap my fingers and my sundress dissolves, appearing atop my suitcase in the hotel room as I no longer need it. Reaching to my limit, I find a group of the sun soldiers within my range as they are on a routine jog, getting what I need from their minds and popping to the bathroom of one of their locker rooms. Stealing clothes from someone of nearly the right size, I get dressed as I start reaching through the minds around me and grin as I find Sarah Newlin. Walking through the hallways, I'm unhindered getting into the other side of the building and am almost impressed at the lack of security as I step into her office.

"Can I help you?" She asks, smiling broadly as I open and close the door with my back mostly to her before turning with a grin. Knowing there's a panic button under her desk, my light stuns her before she can move to hit it and I lock the door.


End file.
